No Night Knows Peace
by poker454
Summary: An action packed story of many twists and turns. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No Night Knows Peace

Notice: some ideas from the story are from games, movies, books, etc. and these ideas belong to their respective creators. Example: I do not own the idea for anthropomorphic (human-like animals) that idea came from sly cooper.

_**A/N: sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy this summer, so without further ado. Oh, and the reason I'm reposting the whole story is that I deleted all my story files by accident and I just now got help to get them back. I forgot to tell you this takes place after Sly3 but he never went with carmelita. **_

**12:00 A.M.** **Somewhere in Rome.**

* * *

It was a dark night, the only light came from the orange harvest moon. A tall dark figure came running across the rooftops. The silhouette was muscular looking, but sill looked thin. Jumping from roof to roof with great agility and prowess he proved very agile. A slick smile across his long muzzle, a cunning thought in his head. He put a finger up to an ear. The small earpiece buzzed for a few seconds then it silenced. A bored voice came in on his earpiece.

"This should be where you enter" the voice said nonchalantly. This evening was no different from all the others, which bored him to tears. Just in and out with the goods, the other end had a different idea.

"Got it" the dark figure exclaimed in a joking tone. He was excited for many reasons. He positioned himself onto the flagpole across the building. The flag of Rome was flapping in the small breeze. With a leap he made it across the large gaps of building. Ending his landing with a somersault. He walked quite casually to the sunroof of the Nigro Memorial Science Institute.

He examined the window and reached onto his back. He pulled out a small machine with a glowing tube on top. He pulled a lever on top and a small stream of glowing liquid squirted from the nozzle. Once the stream hit the side of the window it burned a hole in that spot. The shadow traced the whole entire window until it was totally disconnected.

He slowly lifted the glass to the newly established science institute. It was a tiny bit heavy but nothing that he couldn't handle. The edges were still white hot but he was used to it. He slipped in and landed on the floor without so much as a sound. The window was soon forgotten once it was closed and fused the same way it was opened. He scrounged around a small pouch on the side of his leg and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. As he put on the special pair of glasses the schematics for the whole institute came up to view.

"I've marked the room it's in on your 'specs'" the other voice came back on. "And on your way there you might want to find a good hiding spot. I am detecting another presence."

"Alright mother" he jokingly pushed at his friend. He broke out into a small jog.

As he made his way to the end of a corridor he heard a small noise. A faint click. He leapt up to a light on the ceiling. It was odd that this futuristic facility still had hanging lights. As he quickly jumped out of the way a thin female panther stepped into the hallway. While he was standing on the light his specs started to beep. it meant that a special something was coming near. Fearing being discovered he quickly put the glasses back in their pouch.

" Nope, I guess I just heard a noise" the panther said. She was dressed in the police uniform top. Blue short sleeve with a badge along with the shirt. She wore blue jeans and sneakers. She was black all over. Her eyes were green, deep green. She wore her hair in what looked like a bun. It was hard to tell in the light.

"Yuni, you hear everything there is to hear" came in a tall a masculine snow leopard. Unlike Yuni, apparently her name, this snow leopard was wearing a full police uniform. But, what set him out was the fact that he was all white. Save the two spots on his face. Both on his cheeks. He also seemed a tad bit more on the muscular side.

"Is that so, chief deep" the inexperienced constable said in a matter of fact voice. She did seem a bit young. At least 20, great a challenge his age. But, she seemed a tad bit on the eager side.

"Yes, that' so, and its **DEPUTY** chief **SNOW**" the deputy chief said. He seemed to not be the head honcho. "C'mon, we won't catch this thief standing around with our heads shoved up our butts" he used in his assertive tone.

They then both exited the hallway and the figure dropped form the ceiling. He then entered the room at the end of the hallway. He entered the room and slowly but suddenly stopped in his tracks. He took out his glasses and the room suddenly lit up with lasers of all sizes.

"Guess you'll have to wait until I can put down the lasers" the voice in his ear pointed out. This was his specialty.

"C'mon shorty , even a blind man can see this wall is elementary level ." he liked to rank security by levels.

There was an eirie silence between the two of them. He wondered what had caused the sudden silence. It took a couple of seconds for him to figure it out but then a look of realization and regret appeared on his long gray face.

"Sorry, about the whole blind thing" the figure apologized. He really did feel bad about that last comment. He couldn't help it, he made jokes without realizing it.

"Forget about it, oh, and its Jack not shorty, isn't that right Robert. " he explained. His revenge had been served.

Jack was a black border collie, who evidently was blind. His eyes were slashed out when he was trying to make a living. Both Jack(shorty) and Robert(fang) were orphaned as children. Both being left on the street to die, they both survived and were here now. Fang never knew his parents. He had been on the streets for all of his life. Jack witnessed his die when he was 6.

"Yeah, yeah, and its Fang not Robert" fang exclaimed with a bit of displeasure.

Jack knew that Fang hated to be called by his real name. The only reason he knew his real name because it was on a name tag on a collar he wore. He said he hated it, but deep down he probably kept it to be able to remember that even he once had parents. He had come up with the nickname because his personal favorite thing to do was to bite.

"Ok, the lasers are down… now" as he said it the lasers sputtered and came to a complete stop.

"Alright, I'm off. Let Big know I'm on my way" he said as he made his way to the locked file cabinet.

"And, tell him to step on it when I come back" he exclaimed as he heard a familiar sound of many feet padding on the floor. At least twenty paws came in his direction. He went straight to the filing cabinet Jack had marked on his specs.

Fang quickly and expertly picked the lock on the file cabinet. As he did so a small alarm went off alerting the feet already outside to where he was. He quickly grabbed a small file and a bag containing some items. Most of the items were small vials containing differently colored liquids. But on was a small machine with a few knobs and buttons. As he made his way to the window the deputy and the constable along with 20 other men appeared in the doorway. All the men were dressed in military grade vests and jeans.

"So your the thief who has been stealing those genetic decoders and some newly founded chemicals" the chief inquired in a tone that made Fang think he already it was him. The chief tried to see his face but it was hidden in the shadows. Fang had removed his glasses when all the people had burst in. The lights were off that particular night. Only the moonlight from a nearby window was the light.

"Not to mention a few parts from a technology institute for cars and weapons" Yuni added in pride. She never did get why the institute was devoted to only cars and weapons. She also could not see his face but she could see his eyes. She was surprised to see they had no pupils. Just gray irises, that she thought looked kind of cute. She blushed at this thought but got a hold of herself and turned to her target. When it looked like he was examining her she turned her head away and blushed. She turned to early to notice a small little change in the size of the irises.

Seeing this he turned to look at Deep for a little longer. But, he had seen everything in the hallway. He then looked at the mercenaries behind them. All of them were decent sized rhinos. All carrying guns that looked like small forms of Muggshot's own hand machine guns. He had to remember to tell him this when he saw him again.

"Yes, that was little old me, ain't I a stinker" he said in a joking tone. He just loved to say old fashioned terms.

Just then he heard a noise on the distance. A familiar noise that made him smile as it got louder and louder. This made him move closer to the window. As he did so the moonlight illuminated his face and muscular body. His coat was of the purest silver, with a large patch of white on his chest. He was wearing black shorts covered in a large mass of pockets. He was wearing a vest looking a lot like the mercenaries only smaller and a darker black. He wasn't wearing any shoes what so ever. As he did so the deputy saw and felt as though something had just hit his stomach with a train. But Yuni felt her face get hotter as she laid her eyes on him. He slowly opened the window, the police were to busy to notice. The mercenaries, well it was amazing they knew which way was up.

"Well, not that this wasn't a rousing intellectual conversation and I don't have to get to other things…" as he said it he jumped out of the window a blood red 2008 firebird drove by. A black Great Dane driving, and a Pitbull in the backseat. Both were wearing the same outfit

"What took you so long" the Pitbull said in a barking tone.

"Why only saying hi to a new set of friends" Fang said in a semi-coy tone.

As they drove away a stricken deputy was thinking furiously. He had seen that face before. Not recently mind you, but he had seen him before. The face just strict him as an important familiar person. Meanwhile thoughts were going rampant in Yuni's head. Why was she thinking these thoughts? Or, why was this guy so appealing to her. If he was appealing. They both were to confused to do anything. So they waited until some more people showed up and went back to the station.

Back at the station both Yuni and Deep were in their respective offices they were still thinking about that night. The more deep thought about it the angrier he got at himself for not knowing who it was. The more Yuni thought about it the more red her face turned.

Back at an old abandoned science facility the trio of canines walked in nonchalantly. The facility was in good shape on the inside, but on the outside it looked like it hadn't been used for ages.

"Lucy I'm home" Fang announced in a purposely obnoxious tone.

* * *

_**A/N: this is the new and improved chapter 1. Hope you like it. Please read and review, and yes, I have a thing about science facilities. So until next time, TA TA FOR NOW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

Notice: some ideas from the story are from games, movies, books, etc. and these ideas belong to their respective creators. Example: I do not own the idea for anthropomorphic (human-like animals) that idea came from sly cooper.

_**A/N: This story was made while listening to the best damn song on earth. This and the fight against nuclear energy at eleven.**_

Fang: Isn't there ever anything good on television(click).

* * *

"How many times have I told you I hate it when you said that" a voice came in from what appeared to be the upstairs. The voice sounded

"9,658, not that I'm counting" Fang said in a tone that actually could pass of as innocence. As he said that the three friends walked into the small three story institute. All of them grabbed starched white lab coats hanging by the door.

"We got the formula, so we need to start right away Jack" Fang said in a now serious tone. He was very serious about these things.

"Alright, just let me shut everything down" Jack said in hurried voice. He later came in wearing his own lab coat and blackened eye goggles.

"I still don't see why you wear those" Big inquired in his deep voice that would make Barry White look like a pre-pubescent girl. Big, his real name being Seymore, was, as his nickname says, big. He was a black and gray Great Dane. He was a giant 6'8" and a good 210 lbs. He rarely talked, but when he did it was usually the main focus afterward. He was very muscular, but still also on the skinny side.

"My eyes are already useless, I don't want them to get damaged further" Jack explained as though he'd done it a million times. Jack was a Border Collie, a jet black one at that. Both his eyes, although covered now, sported a vertical scar. Both eyes were sliced when he tried to steal from a well known, but no longer active, crime boss. He also had many scars on his body. Mostly from small scratches that never got covered. One of the most telling injuries from his past was a giant chunk missing from his ear. Other than that he was just a normal border collie.

"Yeah, yeah, we've heard the story already, are we going to make this plasmid or not" Overbite exclaimed in a rudely impatient way. Overbite, his name being shepherd, was a Pitbull. Although he was a Pitbull, he was one of the nicest guy he had ever met. He was a mixture of earthly colors. All splotched together on one dog. He was nice, but if you got him mad the Pitbull got the better of him.

"Alright let's get to work" Fang yelled in a voice that would make you think he was 6 "And quickly if you please" he added.

After that conversation they all headed to their lab. It was a large room filled with random machines. Each person set off to do his right job. Big went about carrying in tub of oddly colored liquids. Overbite was decoding the scrambled plans for the plasmid using the machine that came with the stuff. Jack was busy in getting the instruments ready for use. And Fang was preparing his anti-plasmid mixture for himself in case his genetic code rejected the mix. After a good 15 min. they were all ready to go.

"Well, let's get this party started" Fang said in an exited voice. This was the last of the plasmids he would ever need to make. This was the last manipulative natural element that could be altered by scientific genetic reconstruction. And with this he would be able to quit stealing bland science plans and go on to more exciting things.

"And with that, let's get started" exclaimed an equally excited Jack.

With all the cooperativeness of a fully forced assembly line they worked on putting together a unmade substance. They mixed the liquids together as specified by the plans. All of them doing something to contribute to the "cause". In the end it took a full hour to make it.

"Well, we have to let it ferment in sub-zero temperature for a good 2 hours" Fang said in a wondrous voice "what do we do till then".

"There's always the Wii" Overbite said in a hopeful tone.

"Only if we play the house of dead" Big said in a commanding voice.

"What is it with you and dead things" Fang asked in a revolted awe.

"Don't blame me if you have mortaphobia(fear of dead things)" Big replied in amusement.

"I do not, it's just you have an obsession with them" Fang said in his defense "not just that but with killing them".

"**STOP**" Jack put his hand up to stop them "we have a good 2 hours until the plasmid is ready so lets just go do something".

"Fine, but I get first player" Fang said in a negotiative tone.

"Fine" Big said with a sigh.

They played and talked for the whole 2 hours. They almost forgot about the plasmid had it not been for the fact that when it was ready the whole facility lost the normally pleasantly placed heat. It was like the inside of a fridge.

"Geez, I think the plasmid is ready" Overbite said in a exaggerated tone through chattering teeth.

"Well, lets go get it" Fang replied in a excited tone.

They all got off the couch and headed toward their "lab". On their way they noticed something wasn't right. Some furniture had been moved slightly, papers that would normally been strewn out were organized neatly. All this and the fact that the lab door, that had earlier been shut, was now open. They entered cautiously to see who, or what, had entered their abode. Inside they had startled a pure white snow leopard snooping around their "lab".

He quickly turned around to see the four canines standing right there with an inquisitive look on their face. He noticed the wolf and that same wrench occupied his gut again. Finally having enough courage he pulled out a strange looking gun. Now this gun was connected to a pack on his shoulder, so Fang made the assumption that it sprayed something.

"Why, if it isn't that same **Deputy** chief we met back at the science institute. Seems you followed us back home" Fang overemphasized with a air of humor in his voice.

"Where's your pretty friend" he said in order to flush her out. Fang, although a tad bit on the scruffy side, was a unknown talented flirt. Maybe he was born that way. Or maybe he just did it and not realized it. Either way he did it a lot.

"Right here" she came in looking awfully red in the face " and I'd ask if you were not to refer to me as his pretty friend".

"Well what am I to refer to you then" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

"You can call me constable Yuni, as to this" she held up a long oversized rifle with static coming out of the tip.

"You can call this painful" as she said that her finger pulled the trigger and a blast the size of a softball shot out.

The ball came flying faster and faster towards Fang. Once a good 2 feet from his face he held up a hand with no look of worry on his face. It was actually more of a look of boredom. What happened next shocked and awed the constable to no end. He had caught the blast, pure electricity might she add, in his right hand. No gloves, no fields, no nothing just his right hand.

Then what happened kind of scared Yuni, the energy ball then started to recede into his hand. Once it completely disappeared his hand change its position. Once in a strange position that could only be described as a strange gesture to shake hands, it started to glow. (Those who've played bioshock know the hand gesture)

Then suddenly and without warning a bolt of lightning shot out of his hands. Knocking both the weapons out of use and out of the started cops hand. As he did this Jack made this same hand gesture only the guns lifted towards him. Now both the guns were attached somehow so he just rendered them temporarily more useless.

"What the hell" Deep said in a angered rage. As he cradled the hand that had been shocked.

"Shocking isn't it" Fang said in a smart tone "now if you'll excuse me that plasmid, that what these powers are, needs to be drunk".

Fang just got closer and closer to the cops heading towards the freezer. Getting closer and closer with every step. _If this guy gets that we're all doomed_ Deep thought to himself. The deputy then made a last-second decision. He ran over to the freezer and wrenched the now burning cold vile out of the freezer. Then he drank the cold, and quite painful mixture.

Yuni was shocked, Fang and his friends were looking pitifully at him, the deputy, well, he looked as if someone was ripping his innards out. He fell to the floor wailing in pain. And all they could do was watch.

* * *

_**A/N: well this is the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. Will be gone for a bit again, oh well.**_

Fang: still looking for something that doesn't suck on TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Again, some ideas came from books, games, songs, etc. So they belong to their respective owners.

_**A/N: Well this is chapter three. The story is going to be a good one. It will be one of the best you've ever read. And, I was going to say a lot more boring crap but I don't feel like it, WHOO! **_

* * *

He lay on the ground retching in pain. Feeling as though his whole skin peeling off. To be true his fur was peeling off his hands. To the point to were you could see the veins, muscles, everything. His muscles tensed up all over, tearing in some places. And his head felt like someone was stabbing large swords in it. Finally, Yuni got the courage to speak to the criminals.

"What are you waiting for, do something" she said on the verge of tears.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, mon cherie" Fang said in a pitiful voice, "his whole genetic code is being re-written."

"What do you mean by re-written" with tears now rolling down her cheek.

"You see, the way we're able to control our powers is because of these genetic re-writes. And, we also can only use, with the exception of Fang, only 1 plasmid. After that our genetic codes can't take that kind of strain." Jack said also in a voice of pity.

"And it looks like your friend over there can't handle even one re-write" Big said in a voice lacking of emotion.

Just then a sudden cold rush came over the whole facility. After that most of the things in the lab froze over. When all the cold was over everyone looked over to deep. Who was now supporting a frozen hand. The hand was enclosed in at least 2 inches of ice.

"Well, what do you know" Overbite said in suprise, "the dude actually made it through."

"And, now it's my turn" Fang commented with a look of hunger in his eyes.

As he said this he leapt toward deep. Now Deep being so, well deep, in his hand had no time to react to the full grown wolf. When Fang got near the chief a strange look came into his eyes. His usually pupil free eyes, were now occupied by what appeared to be symbols of unknown cultures. One looked like a heart with stitches running across it. The other looked like an upside down heart with a tail. Then the wolf opened his mouth as wide as he could. Now the mouth opening is not what scared Yuni. No, it had been the fact that it had opened to a 180 degree angle. Then Fang took Deep and sank all of his teeth into him at once. With a cry of pain he could now see what had really happened to him.

For some strange reason while Fang was doing whatever to him a strange video, looking well over 50 years old, started.

_"Thank you for purchasing the freeze plasmid" a strange voice not sounding human exclaimed in his head. "Now before we get started you must know that this is the only plasmid you can ever consume. You will also need to be well fed on Adam." Deep wondered what Adam was, but thought that be best kept for later. "You can now use the power of ice. This plasmid allows the user to freely freeze enemies anywhere he/she wants. Also, you have the ability to create special icicles on your hands ands use them as projectiles. We thank you again for buying the freeze plasmid and hope you enjoy using it" the voice finally chimed out._

As Deep came to, he noticed that the wolf he thought he knew was now clenching his hands to his head. And slightly wincing in pain. But nary a sound exited from his mouth. Yuni saw that deep was alright and quickly rushed to his side.

"Deep are you alright" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, just got this splitting headache" he reluctantly replied.

"First plasmids are a real pain, huh" a voice behind them commented.

They turned to see a now perfectly healthy looking wolf standing up. Looking at his own ice covered hand. He flexed it once or twice then it lit up in flames, startling the slender panther. Then the hand blew up in brilliant sparks of electricity. Finally, ending in his hand rippling, Yuni could not guess what this power was.

"Well, now that that's over, we can take you both home" Fang said in the most innocent voice he could use.

"Yeah… right, I bet… you want us out of here so you can kill us outside of your" Deep looked around, " well, whatever it is so you don't have to clean up.

"Why deputy chief, I'm a tad bit hurt by that comment" Fang said in a hurt voice. "Then I guess I'll just have to do…" he slacked off his sentence.

He quickly ran towards the both of them. Looking more like a blur than a wolf at that point. He stopped a good 6 ft. away from them. His hands then suddenly coursed with energy. He unsheathed both of his thumb and pointer claws. He then proceeded to touch both police on the neck. Knocking both out but cold.

"that" he finished his sentence.

The next thing deep knew he was at his own house again. In his own bed and with what appeared to be a flask of red liquid. He read the tag on the mouth of the bottle.

_This is Adam, the introduction probably already told you about this. But, just in case, Adam is the ingredient that keeps the re-written genetic code together. You need to drink a whole cup at least once every month. If you don't, you'll die. Well I'll leave you with your wife and that chilling thought._

_Your truly, _

_Fang (the thief)_

When he finished the note a woman he knew only too well walked in.

"And, how are you feeling my darling" she said with a voice that made him remember why he loved her.

"Like someone just hit me with a truck" he said in an exaggerated tone.

This woman, to be exact a snow leopard, was his lovely and talented wife. Her name was Sandra Snow, married to one Tim "Deep" Snow. She looked any other snow leopard, except for the black that covered all four of her beautiful paws. She wore what looked to be a jet black velvet dress. And her eyes were of the deepest blue there ever was.

"How did I get here" the chief asked dazed and confused,

" A nice fellow dropped you off, said you had fainted right in front of him on the commune home" she said with a look in her eyes telling him that she was telling the truth.

"What about… Yuni" he asked having to stop for the pain in his chest. Which was properly bandaged. Which he knew his wife didn't do. She was smart, but she was a tad bit on the clumsy side.

"He told me that he would take her to were she lived. So I told him and he went on his way' she said in her sweet tone. "He also seemed familiar, I can t put my tongue on it, but I think I know him from somewhere" she said with a look of puzzlement on her beautifully featured face.

This made the chief stomach drop. So she had thought she'd known him from somewhere too. This only made his need to search more important than ever. He then remembered what his wife had said and thought of his partner. He hoped she would be alright.

* * *

_**A/N: This is Chapter 3. This whole chapter thing is really confusing.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Again, ideas that aren't mine belong to their respective owner.

_**A/N: Yep, chapter 4 redone. Just enjoying my summer, and writing for you peoples.**_

Fang: He means vegging out on the couch stuffing his face with cheese puffs.

Me: That's not true, they happen to be sandwiches. But really my summers are pretty productive. So without further ado.

A blood red firebird made it's way through the dark night. Unbeknownst to everyone else, this car held what was soon to be the most wanted man in Rome. He drove a little over the limit. Just so the police on patrol wouldn't arrest him and find the unconscious cop in the backseat. Had he drove under it he would have looked suspicious.

After an hour of driving, their abode being so far away from town, he finally came to what appeared to be an apartment. It was at least two stories. It was made of brick, by the looks of it, it was a pretty expensive apartment. He exited the car, hoisted the police woman over his shoulder and proceeded to make his way up. When he got to what Mrs. Snow had told him was her room he got a little worried. On the door was a list of three names. Along with her name.

"Okay let's see who our other lovely friends are" he looked at the spreadsheet only for a second. All the names were written in different handwriting. Telling him they all wrote their own names. He looked over to the police woman real quick. She looked so peaceful, unconsciously sleeping. He looked over the sheet one more time.

"Your friends sound nice" looking over to the unconscious cop.

He tried the handle but to his dismay, the door was locked. He knocked on the door. Thinking less of himself, having to knock. He could open the thing in a heartbeat. But didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"Who is it" an apparently feminine voice asked, not knowing who she was talking to.

Fang panicked as he tried to think of a way around the fact that he was carrying an unconscious cop on his shoulder. Not to mention he was wanted on many terms. Suddenly he remembered what was, for him and jack, a favored pastime. He quickly pictured in his mind the "texture" of Yuni's voice.

"It's me" Fang said in a voice that sounded exactly like Yuni's. As kids growing up in the streets Fang and Jack both had gotten some strange qualities. Like the ventriloquism, complete control over the direction and sound of the voice, was a earlier discovered talent.

"Did you forget your key again" the voice asked becoming louder as she came apparently closer.

"Yeah I must have lost it while I was chasing this crafty thief" Fang said with a smile on his face. He loved to mess with people like that.

"Man girl, that's the third one this month." Dang, she must not be very thoughtful towards keys, he thought. Then a sound came to one of his pointed, gray ears. 6 deadbolts, 4 keyed locks, and what sounds to be a 4 code electronic lock, he analyzed in his mind. They must like their privacy, he chuckled to himself.

Just then the door opened to reveal a big muscular, yet feminine, body. She was a husky, and by the looks of it, she was a cop. The badge on her beltbuckle kinda gave it away. After a few seconds of awkward silence she saw her knocked out friend over his shoulder.

"What did you do to her" she screamed as though she wanted the whole world to know it. Her voice was deeper than most women, but it was still high pitched when the scream broke out.

"She and her partner were knocked unconscious by a thief they were trying to pursue" he explained hiding the urge to laugh at something. He was trying not to laugh at the fact that a highly wanted criminal was standing holding her unconscious friend. All the while she was doing nothing.

"Oh, well then who was it that was talking to me" she had to ask feeling stupid.

"That was me" he again said in Yuni's voice. It just tickled him on the inside to mimic others.

"Dass hübsch gut" she said in a German sounding voice. This of course meaning that's pretty good.

"Vielen Dank, hübsche Frau" (thank you pretty, woman) he said in a dashing but well spoken German tongue.

"So you speak German" she asked in a semi-interested tone.

"And Spanish, French, Italian, Dutch, Portuguese, Russian, Norwegian, Chinese, and Japanese. And quite fluently might I add" he said almost drowning himself with pride. He truly could talk all those languages. A life slumming it with EGG (you'll find out later) taught him a lot.

"Wow, oh, and by the way…" she paused only a second to put her hands in her pockets. Pulling out a shiny set of handcuffs, and slapping them on his wrist and a pipe fast enough for him to not be able to avoid it. The pieces of shiny metal made a loud clank. "You are under arrest for the countless heists of many scientific establishments. Not to mention a few car and weapon parts from a college" she finished off her reading of his charges. As she finished "reading his rights" her friend and roommate awoke with a grumble.

"Ow, it feels like I got hit in the head with a train" she said, oblivious to the fact her one and only culprit was standing not 5 yards away.

"Actually" he said in his know-it-all voice, "it was about 50 volts of electricity to the corated artery."

She then suddenly came to full force. She was now speaking with one of the largest thieves in all of Rome. Not to mention the fact he was now sitting handcuffed to a pipe. With a husky smiling dumbly at her.

"Well Dornröschen (sleeping beauty), while you were taking a cat nap. I caught the most wanted criminal in all of the world" she said with an arrogant air.

"Second" he put forth the most annoying tone he possibly could.

"Oh, yeah. And who is Mr. numere un criminal" she quoted in Spanish.

"Why, none other than Sly Cooper himself" he said in triumphant return. "Oh and, no offense, but I'd work on your Spanish accent a bit, miel (hunny)" he said in his own Spanish.

"Look who's talking, asno ()" Yuni said in a nasty but naturally accented Spanish.

"Qué hace a su madre dice si ella le oyó que hablar quiere eso (What would your mother say if she heard you speaking like that)" he said in a shocked voice.

She blushed wildly in both embarrassment, and the fact that he sounded a bit cute talking in this language she knew so well. But as she was about to speak her roommate quickly blurted out a nasty plan.

"Why don't we take the multi-lingual esel () down to the station" she said with an evil grin upon her face.

"Seriously, has all manners in women gone to De hel(Heck)" he shouted in complete agony.

"No, but I still see men have nothing of the sort" came a voice from the entrance of a room a good distance from Fang's. He looked over to see a tall Dingo, and tall was on the emphasis. She looked to be a little shorter than Big. "You'll find we're much more civilized around legals" she said in a tone with complete lack of emotion,

"I have friend who you would just eat up" Fang said in a humorous tone. "Oh, and to get properly aquainted…" he led his sentence off telling the girls to introduce themselves. While they were distracted Fang pushed a button on his underwrist.

"I" the husky started, " am called inspector Blue" she said reluctantly.

"While I'm called Ms. Black" she said in a tone only fit for business.

"Wow, black and blue" he said then shuddered, " remind me not to make you mad."

But as said this Black picked up the phone. As she did so she pushed a number on the phone. "Let's just see what the chief has to say about this" she said with some emotion thrown in.

"Oh, please, anything but the chief" he said in false worry. He tried his best not to laugh releasing a small snicker.

"You won't be snickering behind bars" Blue said in a proud tone. She then took the phone and dialed the rest furiously. As she did so the other two gathered around her. After a few rings a deep old voice.

"This is chief Blizzard" the voice said in a monotonous tone. Black then snatched the phone back from the hyperactive husky. Getting a menacing glare from Blue

"Chief, this is inspector black" she said in the calmest manner possible.

"Oh, Ms. Black, why are you calling at such a late hour" the chief looked over to a clock and read that it was now 4:00 A.M. "And what is that strange noise that sounds if your slicing through meat and bone" he asked intently.

Black was both ponderous and worried about what the chief had said. She then began to look around the room. The noises were starting to get louder. The other girls looked around the room to. Black was the first to look over to fang.

Her eyes widened as she saw what was making the noise. The other two girls looked to where she was looking, their eyes also widened. And, as if suddenly directed by a heavenly director, they let out a note that would shatter glass.

A figure was entering the complex when she heard a screaming. Her ears perked up listening to the scream. She knew the noise was her roommate's. The petite figure then bolted up the stairs. It took her a minute or two before she got to the room. She didn't bother with the door, she just kicked it open. Which was open in the first place. The door flew off his hinges into the room.

"Freeze" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She then turned to what the other girls were screaming at. At this she fainted. Fang was just sitting there with a confused look on his face. The other girls were staring at his now dismembered hand. In his attached hand was a knife a bit smaller than a steak knife. The cuffs were now dangling to the pipe. Not releasing the piece of metal from the icy grip.

"Geez, it's like you've never seen a guy cut off his own hand." At this he heard a noise in the background. "Welp, looks like I need to go" as he said this he moved his hand towards the stump where it once was. Then both the bones started to move towards each other. Once the connected the crack that originally was there soon disappeared. Once the bone was done his veins did the same thing. Then the muscle, then the nerves, ending with his skin and fur. He examined his hand for a brief second in order to see it healed probably.

"I will see all you lovely ladies in the near future" he bowed and leaped out of the window. A few seconds later a red firebird roared out onto the horizon.

"Looks like we have a fun new friend" Black said grimly.

_**A/N: Well, there you have it, chapter 4. Yes, I am intrigued by regeneration, so it's in the story.**_

Fang and I: And with that, we leave you to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Again, if it's not my idea, it belongs to the guy/girl who made it. Oh, and if you hate me after this story. Please, don't flame me. For the "ghastly" thing that is about to happen is important to the story. If you are squeamish I'll mark a spot for you with a line like this: STOP. When the "ugh" part is over this will mark it: OKAY.

_**A/N: yes, what is about to happen is totally needed for the story. Also this is going to be somewhat disappointing to those Bentley and Murray fans.**_

Fang: You act as though there going to die or something.

* * *

**Paris 4:00 A.M.**

"Alright sly this should be where Odin's øye should be" a voice came to in a tall raccoon's ear.

"Alright Bentley" Sly said as he entered one of many cheap looking storage unit district. "And in case we need to, tell me about the security before I start" he said as quietly as possible. Noticing the two very overly muscular looking bears in police uniforms.

"That's it" he said contentedly, "they don't think that we would be able to find it." "The only security they posted are those two fellows over there" he said in an amused voice.

"They really don't know us, do they" he joined in on the humor. "Plus, it won't be the same without Carmelita" he added with a sigh. Thinking about the fox he loved so made his mind wander.

"Earth to sly, you have a rare priceless artifact to steal" the turtle said snapping Sly back to.

"Right, sorry, I'll be back before you know it" he said with a little hope in his heart. "And, tell Murray he wasn't missing much. After all the concussion was only minor."

"Alright, I'll assume you'll be tuning out now" Bentley said in expectancy.

"Yep, this job doesn't need to take up your time as well as mine" he said in an excuse he made up on the spot. Truth was he didn't want Bentley to be heard in case someone was listening.

"Okay, I'm out" he said as the voice on radio went out. At this the raccoon changed his wireless radio, into his wireless headset. This of course hooked up to an I-pod tricked out so it was a super I-pod. It could hold 120 gigs of music. Plus it could take pictures and record voices if need be. The player was a gift from Murray and Bentley for his birthday a few hours ago.

He went about his business as usual. First, he took out the guards with his favorite move and object. Then, he typed in the code Bentley had given him prior and the door opened expectantly.

"This is just way to easy" Sly said to himself. As he said this to himself the door slammed behind him and the lights flashed in his eyes. His raccoon eyes took only a few seconds to the change in light.

"That's the whole idea, ringtail" said a Hispanic sounding feminine voice.

"Why, if it isn't the lovely Carmelita fox. Have you come here to wish me a happy birthday" he said knowing full well he was only amusing himself.

"No, but if you turn yourself in, I might give you a little present" she said in a seductive tone.

"Yeah" said a obviously young girl, "she might even give you a kiss."

"Don't get my hopes up" Sly said with a sly smile. "And, who might you be my little beacon of hope" he said jokingly.

" I, am constable White" she said in the deepest most overemphasized tone she could manage. She stepped out of what little shadow was left in the unit. She was a slim and very petite peacock. But that's not what brought her out. No, she was an albino peacock.

"Is it just coincidence that your last name is white or…" he trailed off.

"Yes, in fact I'm the only albino in my family" she said in a tone that hinted sadness.

"But, while we're on the topic" Carmelita interrupted, "I believe you were under arrest."

"Sorry, but I can't do that unfortunately" he hinted his own sadness into his voice. As he slowly backed up he switched his music to radio. " Bentley, do you read" he talked off into space. Leaving both police women confused. There was no answer at his call. He tried again, no luck . After a third try he looked worried. Which worried Carmelita, and for some reason White( we'll call her White from now on).

" I got to go" he said as he ran. As he got close to the door he quickly raised his cane and struck it. It shattered to pieces, sly then proceeded to run like hell towards the safe house. He got there within 15 minutes. He bolted inside to reveal a horror he didn't know could even exist.

STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP( this is for the squeamish)

He entered the room to find it in a bloody mess. What wasn't covered in blood had been smashed, blown to pieces, or ripped in half. Not even the windows were placed.

"Bentley, Murray, you guys" he called out into the cold empty building.

He ran upstairs to where the guys usually hang out. He stopped dead in his tracks. Hanging from the rafters were things sly could only describe as, being able to rip your heart out, stomp on it a dozen times, light in on fire, and then return it to your chest and feel all the pain at once.

Hanging from the rafters were the two dead bodies of a hippo and turtle. Both were skinned letting the flesh be seen. Their "pelts" were hanging on a wall opposite them. Their gear was strewn out in a torn bloody mess. Seeing this, made sly's brain temporarily stop for a second. He just knelt there on both knees for what seemed to be an eternity. Then both of the cop women came in and just stood there as dumbstruck as he was. He then moved towards the bodies, under which was a note.

"_We have done this world a favor. We have removed two more furless animals from existence. It would be in your best interest not to do anything rash. We did you a favor, of which you should thank us. We are always ready to do our part for the world._

_Sincerely, the furs_"

At this sly just slumped over and cried. Cried like he never had before. Right before he was done crying, he let out a yell, no a roar. The likes of which did not sound human. He looked over his friends and noticed that a note was stuffed in his glove.

_"By the time you read this I will most likely be gone. I wish you to not avenge us just yet. Right now go to an old friend of mine. His name is Robert and he will help you as long as you are willing to not seek revenge before the time is right. I just want you to know, you were the best friend I guy could have. I'm gonna miss you, and Murray says good-bye._

_Sincerely, Bentley"_

At this sly slumped over again and cried. He then heard a familiar chime come in from his binocucom. He lifted the device and remembered the good times he had with his team. His sadness then turned to anger, he would get revenge. He put the binoculars up to his eyes and the display showed a map towards Rome.

OKAYOKAYOKAYOKAYOKAYOKAYOKAYOKAYOKAY(you can keep reading)

With as much resolve as possible he got up onto his feet. Not even thinking about his actions he went towards the exit. Once he was about 3 yards away from the door Carmelita blocked the passage.

"Even though this is a bad time for you I can't let you pass" she said in a voice without feeling.

"MOVE" he said in a voice that she couldn't believe was his. It was cold and forceful.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" she said truly feeling sorry. As she said this he lifted his cane and brought it straight down onto the poor police woman. She fell to the floor with a thud and he passed without so much as a glance. When white tried to look into his eyes all she saw was a glazed over look coming from the once warm caring suns he called eyes. She then moved out of his way without so much as a glance.

She went over to the now unconscious fox. Got out her radio and called for backup and the coroner. She was scared for herself and Carmelita. But even more afraid for the now moving sly cooper.

Sly quickly got into the van and drove the whole way without stopping. Fortunately the route given only took 6 hours to drive. For sly, it seemed like an eternity. He only stopped once in order to get gas. He finally made it to the building marked on the map. The sun felt good on his fur.

He solemnly made his way up to the science facility. He knocked on the door three times and waited for an answer.

"One second, who is it" a voice came from the other side of a door.

"Sly Cooper, and I need your help" he painfully said. Feeling like the words had to be ripped out of his chest.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry, but I had to do it. But, don't let that discourage you from reading the rest. Besides, it will be all better come soon.**_

Fang: Wow, that sucks.

Me: How do you think I feel about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Again, if it's not my idea, it belongs to the guy/girl who made it.

_**A/N: This is a little chapter to tell about Sly's living quarters.**_

* * *

Fang: mi hogar es su hogar ( my home is your home)

**Rome 10:00 A.M.**

"So, your the famous sly cooper" a gray looking wolf in sunglasses inquired.

"Yes, and right now I don't know what the hell to do" Sly said reluctantly.

"So, they didn't make it did they" he said glumly. Sly then felt as though someone was again hitting him in the gut.

"No, they told me to come here, right… after… they…" he couldn't continue. He slumped over crying. Just then a hand reached out to his shoulder. It was the wolf's, he had a smile on his face.

"Hey now, what's done is done. The least you can do is slum it with us for a bit" he said offering his home to a complete stranger.

"Okay, but I think I left some important…" he was then silenced by the wolf's hand.

"They teleported the stuff here earlier" he said with a slight grin. "Now, let's get you situated. HEY, JACK, OVERBITE, BIG, WE HAVE A GUEST." As he said this three more dogs came tumbling down the stairs. Once they all got down the stairs they studied the guest at least one time.

"SO, this is the guy who managed to escape the "greatest" cop in the world on a regular basis" a mean looking Pit-bull said in self amusement.

"Not to mention, steal artifacts normally put under safety precautions that would take even fang a few minutes to maneuver around" a Great Dane added.

"And, help put away countless numbers of criminals most police would have never caught without him" a Border Collie added to the final statement. "So, what brings you to our place. And where's those famous companions of yours."

The statement stung a little. Fang saw this and quickly tried to stop a train wreck from happening.

"Now, let's see if we have a spare room we can keep you in" he tried to hide his voice to make it not sound like he was avoiding something.

"We have one near the astronomy wing" Jack finally noticing what Fang was doing.

"Is that the one in the observatory" he asked cautiously.

"Yes" he quickly answered.

"But, I don't have my things" Sly said worriedly.

"We'll get you some new stuff. You still have your cane right" Sly held up his family's cane. "And, the book" he then held out the thevius raccoonus. "Good, good" he said as they stopped in front of a door. He quickly entered with a few papers.

They both made their way up through the two sets of stairs to a room with two large doors. He opened the door and led sly in. It was a large circular room with chairs outlining the entire room.

"This will be your room from now on" Jack explained. "You are going to need to be in your prime for the next couple of nights, so we need you to visit the gym at LEAST once a week." Sly then felt something sharp poke him in the arm.

"Ow, what the…" Big was cleaning the puncture wound.

"Sorry, need a blood sample" he then ran towards what appeared to be a lab. Before he left Fang whispered something in his ear. He nodded and went back to his business.

"Get a lot of sleep. We have a "job" tomorrow and you need your rest."

"Um, where am I supposed to sleep" he asked quite reluctantly.

"Oh, go through that door" he pointed to a door, "And, in the room will be a bed."

"Thank you" he almost whispered.

"Don't mention it, we all are thieves, right" he tried cheering Sly up.

Sly went to bed that afternoon after a quick lunch. The whole time he couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking about how both of his best friends had died. And worse, he struck the girl he loved. He was so mad at himself for what he did or didn't do that night. When he came, he was happy to be surrounded by others.

After a light snack, Sly and Fang did a little shopping. If you could call it shopping. They stole half the stuff they got. One parlor in particular caught Sly's eye.

"Ah, so you like Mrs. Snow's shop do you" he said in self amusement.

"It looks pretty cool" he said in a semi-whisper.

"Well then, let's go in" as he said this he parked and put contacts on.

"I didn't know you wore contacts" he seemed a little amused at this.

"I don't, you know my condition right" Sly nodded. He still didn't know why but he knew about the fact that Fang had no pupils.

"Well, so do the cops. And, half the people in Rome. So I wear these so I don't have to go out in costume every time.

"Won't they notice you putting those in" he inquired.

"No, because Mr. Ice has shortsightedness" he said. As he said this he put on his favorite pair of sunglasses. Mr. Ice was his "innocent" alias. "Let's go" Fang continued as they quickly got out of the car.

"But, won't they notice who I am once we get in" sly inquired. He was still in his usual blue shirt, gloves, hat , and mask. (A/N: Yep, Still no pants)

"Don't worry, Mrs. Snow isn't the smartest person when it comes to thieves" Fang quickly returned.

When they got in Fang was tackled with hugs from many of the staff. All women, mostly felines. Once out of the female death hug, Fang and Sly made their way to the front desk.

"Is Ms. Snow here" he asked the attendant, a black and brown husky.

"Why, yes, she is" the husky then hurried to the back. Coming back with a snow leopard. Sly thought this was a relatively young looking leopard. She looked like any other snow leopard, but with black paws. She was dressed in a dress that was blood red, at this he felt kinda funny.

Fang saw the look on Sly's face and quickly hit him in the back. Knocking the look off of him. It was a subtle hit and no one gave it any thought.

"It's not nice to stare" he said in his nice dictator voice.

"Ah, Mr. Ice, come sta lei (how are you)" she said in an Italian accent.

"Fine, thank you" he obliviously knew Italian.

"Oh, this is my good friend Mr. err… Hooper" he was never good at making up good last names.

"Charmed" she held out her hand in order to shake his. He suprised her by taking it and kissing the back.

"The pleasures all mine" he said, with his charming smile on his face. This made Mrs. Snow giggle.

"Ms. Pain, if you could get our guests some refreshments. She looked at her attendant in a way to let her know what to do.

"Yes, ma'am" she hurried out of the room at a silent but fast pace.

"So, what brings you and your familiar looking friend to my shop" she tried to feign suspicion in her voice.

"Oh, just taking a look at some of your more, flexible work. My friend needs some new clothes. He has a "job" he needs to do, and does not have the clothes suitable for said job."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Cooper won't be pulling off any more "jobs" as you put it."

"Don't you mean Mr. "Hooper" he was getting nervous.

"I'm not dumb, even I know this is the famed Sly Cooper" she exclaimed.

As she said this she raised a hand. A spray of bullets came raining down on the two gentlemen as they sat. A giant cloud of dust rose from where the carnage took place. No noise or apparent movement was detectable from the couch.

"I do believe we got them Ms. Pain" the designer said in content. Although she didn't like to use force, for him it was necessary.

"Yes, I think so" the husky came out of a hidden door behind her employer. She was carrying what appeared to be a rail. It has a small strap that went around her wrist for her to carry it.

"Spiacente, nessuni dadi (Sorry, no dice)" Fang chuckled to himself outloud.

When the smoke had finally cleared, our favorite pair was sitting on the now bullet filled couch. Not a scratch was detectable on their body. What's more, their clothes were left untouched.

"Didn't expect you to be the type to use force" yawning as he said it. He looked too nonchalant. He knew something she didn't.

"So, this beauty is the world renowned designer. Who also married a cop, who has a record to match only the beautiful Ms. Fox" sly said in order to flush out two people he knew were in hiding.

"So" a female voice said in amusement, " were we that easy to figure out."

"Yes" he said purposely short. He looked over the black panther trying to figure out as much as he could. He then noticed at the corner of his eye, he wasn't the only one looking this black panther over.

He then turned his attention to the snow leopard at the panther's right. The snow leopard was totally white except the two spots on his cheeks.

"I assume you are deputy-chief Snow" he asked intently.

"You are correct" Deep said.

"And you are…" Sly trailed off in order to get his information.

"I am Yuni and this…" she paused as she got out that rifle she loved so much.

Fang helped finish her thought at the same time. "Is painful."

As she said so she pulled the trigger. A softball sized shock ball came from the muzzle. At the same time two more shock balls came from the rafters above.

"High voltage balls of fury all around" Fang said amused. Sly soon jumped out of the way to avoid the bullets. Fang made no such endeavor. The bullets just raced towards him at literal lightning speed.

Again he just put up his hands and waited for the blasts. The three blasts hit him with full force. The blasts had made a blinding amount of light. When all the eyes had adjusted, they couldn't believe their eyes. Standing right there was a gray wolf, covered in arching blue sparks.

"Now, for this SHOCKING, development" as he said this he shot what was their bullets times 1,000. The giant ball hit the ceiling and exploded.

When the bullet hit the ceiling the explosion was nothing short of huge. Although it did no damage to the structure, all the people in the ceiling fell to the ground. Not to mention quite a few electronics went haywire.

"So, Sly was followed" as he said this he pulled out two pistols from his belt. This was no ordinary set of pistols. They had what looked to be a track full of bullets. Plus, they had many wires and tubes protruding from the guns.

"Let's see how you all handle a real bullet" as he said this he pulled the trigger"

* * *

_**A/N: another chapter in the no night knows peace series. If you all have suggestions on how you want the story to go, just send me a suggestion. This will be mass posted with the other chapters.**_

Fang: I like how this story is turning out. So, if you don't reply, I will bite you on the buttocks.( tv reference)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Again, the ideas I don't own belong to their respective creator. Plus there's going to be a reference to a movie in here.

_**A/N: here it is, the last redo chapter. I can finally get the show started up again.**_

Fang: took you long enough

Me: you wanna live my busy schedule while I mope around an abandoned science facility?

Fang: No

Me: then shut it

He pulled the trigger, a mini explosion came from the barrel. A bullet began to make it's way towards the newly fallen figures. It whizzed through the air as if not truly made of matter. It slightly whistled as it hit maximum velocity. Right when it was about 6 inches from the new shadows a wall of ice appeared right in front of them.

"I see have been able to use the plasmid in your own accord" Fang looked amused. It was true that Deep had mastered it in a pretty short time.

"Yes, and how have you been coping with it" he rubbed the now healed spot in-between his neck and shoulder. The bite had healed not two seconds after the bite itself. But it still hurt, hurt bad.

"Quite well" as he said this, many ice sculptures appeared in his hand. He then looked over to his new guests. Then almost recognized at least one of them immediately. She was a very dark tan fox. She had a perfect hourglass form. She had hair of the darkest black. Other than that she was no different than any other fox he had ever seen.

"I'm guessing your the interpol officer known as Carmelita Montoya Fox" he said expectantly. He then eyed the bird standing next to her. A fiery passion was burning in her eyes (minds out of your asses people). She was a bird who was decorated with many of the colors of fire. Orange, red, yellow, and the occasional blue adorned her feathers. Her eyes set her apart. She had black eyes, looking into them was like looking into a bottomless pit.

"And whose your lovely friend over there" he said with a grin that was real and fake at the same time. The girl looked flustered, but then remembered what Carmelita had told her.

_"Never let a thief charm you. Otherwise, they'll do it to get out of anything."_ She composed herself and spoke.

Sly then butted in, "where the other lovely bird you were with. Carmelita turned to him. He was a mess, but she was glad to see he was okay. _Wait a second, I'm glad he okay_, she thought to herself.

"Yes Ms. Fox, you are glad" Fang said non-chalantly. She was dumbstruck, how did he know what she was thinking. "I'll explain later" he said with a chuckle

"I am constable ember" she said in her business-like tone. As she said this she noticed Fang put his hand on his back. Seeing this she pulled out her less used gun. It was less used because it used bullets, big ones. She pulled the trigger and a giant shot flew out of it.

The round flew straight towards Fang. Strange thing was, he didn't try to dodge it. It made contact with his face, blowing off a good chunk of it. Even the skull and brain were blown off in the process. Blood and brain tissue flew everywhere, soaking all the suits, dresses, and evening gown. Even the police were now covered in blood.

The head had turned a full 180° from impact. They had all heard his neck snap, along with the jaw that had now blown straight off its hinge. They all looked at the ghastly sight in front of them. The only eye that was left was closed, but still twitching. That befuddled them, if his brain was blown out, how could any part of his body be in working condition.

He suddenly raised his hands to the sides of his head and started twisting it. Once he had his head back to its normal position, he moved it into place. His spine then refused back to the snapped vertebrae. Then a smile came onto his face, or to him it was a smile. To everyone else it looked a sad attempt to raise his connected portion of his mouth. His good eye opened and started to study his would-be-assailant. The gun was almost as long as a baseball bat. It was pretty much an oversized version of a single barrel shotgun.

He then felt a sudden twinge of pain in his head. Here we go he thought to himself. His brain started to rebuild itself once his brain was back to its normal form the veins started to return to their original position. After the veins were replaced his skin and fur quickly overlapped the reddish flesh. The only thing amiss was his left eye. The only thing that was left was his socket.

After this Fang looked at everybody in the room. They all had a look of disgust and suprise. The silence was deafening as he cracked various places on his bones. Finally, after a few long moments of silence sly spoke up.

"Ugh, why didn't your eye come back" he asked in complete awe. He looked confused then he felt his left eye socket.

"Oh" he said in a voice that hinted he knew more of why it wasn't there, " must take longer for it to come back. Shall we leave this drab old place in search for more "hospitable" service."

A sly smile came across Sly's face. "This **has** gotten a bit too… action packed for my taste."

Both headed towards the emergency exit near the back of Mrs. Snow's office. As they made their way to the door Ember hoisted her gun up again and pointed it at the two criminals.

"A wise man once said that insanity is doing the same thing and expecting different results" he said changing his voice to that of an old man. As he said this he threw a ball in the air nonchalantly and it burst into blinding light.

Yuni suddenly felt two warm lines on her cheek. As did Carmelita, neither could see what the causes of this feeling were. When they could suddenly see their faces lit up with the darkest shades of red. Standing not 5 feet were the two thieves they knew all too well. Sly lifted his hat, Fang bowed, and they both ran straight towards the exit. Ready to leave in the noonish world.

"I thought…" Yuni said but was silenced by Fang's hand.

Both Sly and Fang said the same thing in unison. "Call us crazy" both smiled showing all teeth, then b-lined for the door.

When Deeps vision, being knocked out by the giant flash of the previous lightning show, returned he saw both the vixen and the panther looking out at space blushing madly. Whatever happened really got to them. Ember thought the same thing. The other two were lost in their own thoughts.

Outside derelict duo was making their way back to the science facility. Neither could talk because they were laughing too hard.

"Well, I thought that went a little too well. Don't you agree Mr. Hooper" Fang managed to say after the laughing died down.

"I don't know, that kiss seemed a little short" he also managed to control his laughter to say this.

"You certainly like this girl beyond flirting don't you" he said turning serious.

"Yeah, it's just frustrating knowing we can never be together" he said noticing the sudden seriousness.

"You don't know that , you could find a way around social rules" he said in a tone that sounded hopeful.

"Yeah right, we will never be able to be together" he said glumly.

"Not if I can help it" Fang said in a volume only he could hear.

"What was that" Sly apparently hadn't heard him.

"Oh, nothing" he chuckled

"What about you, do you like Yuni" Sly asked with his own curiosity.

"Don't know, I just like to mess with people" he said with an evil grin on his muzzle.

"You're an evil demon" Sly said amused.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" his demonic smile getting bigger. In the back of his soul a figure was laughing hard.

**BACK AT THE ROMAN INTERPOL HEADQUARTERS**

"So what brings you here to our branch of interpol here in Rome" Deep asked intently. It was unusual for them to get anybody over the rank of captain in this branch of interpol.

"We're here to capture the thief you saw with…" she trailed off insinuating she didn't know his name.

"His name is Fang" Yuni answered her question wanting to not be left out.

"Fang what" Ember asked, although not particularly interested in this conversation.

"That's the thing, we don't know his last name" Deep exclaimed, " Nor that of his buddies."

"Buddies" Carmelita asked suspiciously.

"He has a couple of friends to help him out" Yuni said with a hint of bitterness.

They could tell that it would be unwise to push the subject any further. Just then a idea struck Yuni.

"You wouldn't happen to have a way of keeping tags on Sly would you" she asked Carmelita with a flicker of hope inside her.

"Actually, yes" she pulled out a strange handheld device with at least a dozen buttons on it. "This is a tracking device I was able to put on him the night he left Paris."

"Why'd he leave Paris anyway" Yuni asked clearly not aware of the grim news.

Not wanting them to feel pity for him she told a lie she knew she would regret later. "I honestly don't remember" she lied.

"Well then let's capture these criminals" Ember said in over-confident tone. Carmelita pushed a few buttons and suddenly a series of beeping noises came out of the device.

"So, there they are" Yuni said feeling stupid.

_**A/N: Well, there you go. A new chapter, so leave me alone for a couple days.**_

Fang: Yeah, people really mob around you on a daily basis.

Me: ( Flips Fang Off) SCREW YOU! J


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: this is chapter 8

_**A/N: this is chapter 8. And with that I leave you to your reading.**_

Fang: Aren't you forgetting something.

Me: Oh yeah, if it doesn't belong to me the props go to those who made it.

* * *

Aside from the small interruption, their trip was going quite well. On their way out they had managed to steal a black outfit similar to Fang's. It was just a tad bit more tight. So as to not catch on anything while crawling throughout places. They were now on the road to the science facility, but Fang made a wrong turn.

"Um, isn't the facility that way" Sly inquired (good word choice, yay).

"Yes, but we aren't going home just yet" he said in a short chuckle.

They slowly made their way to a fancy looking restaurant, stopping on the street adjacent the one going near the entrance. The entrance had a small goat dressed in a suit looking after it. Fang stepped out of the car and began rummaging through his trunk. He looked sly over shaking his head, " too small". He rummaging, "Well, I found one but it may be a tad bit tight'.

He held up a suit, which confused Sly a bit. "Why, am I going to wear a suit" he said with an air of annoyance.

"I'm wearing one too, plus there's a dress code here" he said in innocence.

Both put on their respective suits, including tie and everything. Both seemed a little tight, showing off the contours of their muscular bodies. Fang being a little more muscular. Once they were dressed they got back into the firebird and drove over the front of the large Café. The goat instantly walked over to the car. Noticing Fang the greeter instantly hugged him.

"Geez Erin, did I stay away that long" he said looking a bit blue in the face.

"You were gone for a whole week, we were worried" she said incredibly happy.

"I was a bit on the busy side, wait do I come here so much that if I'm gone for a week you guys get worried" he was suprised he came so much.

"Yes, and who's your little friend over their" she asked, he usually came alone. She looked him over quickly. He was a raccoon, black with brown stripes on his tail.

"Anyway, is Bill and Louise free right now" he asked.

"Sure I'll bring em' out" she then rushed into the building.

Both men stood outside for a bit of time, then something hit Sly. He was a world renowned criminal, appearing on wanted posters all over the world. Yet this person, looking old enough to be educated enough to recognize him, looked him over and let it slide. Fang seeing his confusion shed a little light over the fact.

"You, being a black raccoon with brown stripes on the tail, only have the looks of a Mr. Sly Cooper. I, being a darker gray with black markings on my chest, only have the looks of one Fang. You now know I can absorb a rebound electrical attacks. But I can still use electrical pulses without prior attack of such energy. By agitating the molecules in the air I was able to make them bend light in a different frequency. Therefore making you a different color, if I wanted to I could make you pink with bright green polka dots. That's why they didn't recognize you."

"Anything else I should know about that concerns powers of such caliber" sly asked warily

Fang chuckled, "All in good time". As he said this Erin came out leading an older looking snow leopard and a also older looking ram. Both looked incredibly formal, the snow leopard in a dress, and the ram in a tux.

"Louise, Bill, how have you been" Fang said excitedly giving both a hug. Sly looked them both over. The snow leopard looked just like Ms. Snow, only a tad bit on the older. The ram looked a bit on the older side. He also noticed the ram had only one horn, he decided against asking.

"And who" the snow leopard addressed Sly, "is your little friend".

"That, is my friend Mr. Pryco, he is here with me to finish some business"

"Nice to meet you Ms." He took her paw and kissed as trailed off.

Fang eyed Sly suspiciously, " Do you like horns cracking your skull into little bitty pieces. If you don't, I'd suggest that you either jump or brace for impact." Sly had no clue, but he heeded the words spoken and jumped. As soon as he did a swift blur passed under him. The next thing he knew he saw Fang and the large ram he saw earlier were locking heads.

"Bill, what did I tell you, most of my friends are hopeless romantics. So, don't go trying to defend your wife with every Romeo that I bring for snacks." Fang was getting a little tired of him having to break his skull every time a friend tried to be polite with Louise, Bill tried to crush them like nuts.

Bill sighed, "Well then, nice to meet you" he extended his hand out to Sly with a silly grin on his face. Sly was flabbergasted to say the least, the man who tried to kill him not seconds earlier was now acting as though they had known each other for years.

"Charmed, Bill was it. Don't worry, I won't take your wife" Sly said on his own chesire grin.

"Good to hear" he took both Sly and Fang by the shoulders in his arms and led them to the inside of the café. It was as big as the Broadmoore, only a bit more spacious. (A/N: for those who don't live in Colorado the Broadmoore is a big fancy hotel built in the 1940's or 50's). At the main entrance the room split five ways. On each side of the thieves there were two large wooden doors.

"Those are the entrances to the two bars, one is a sports bar, the other is a "special married bar" and no it's not like that" he had noticed Sly blush, why he didn't know. Sly was blushing because he was thinking of a certain police woman in that context.

"Each staircase moves to a different food room. The left leads to our five-star restaurant, while the right leads to our small little café." Louise knew the ups and downs of the building. She led both up the stairs to the right, leading both down a long marble hallway decorated in Victorian statues. At the end was a small balcony, covered with chairs and tables. Only a few people were actually sitted out on the balcony, they seemed to be talking over coffee.

"The usual" a juvenile voice way off in the distance asked. Both Sly and Fang turned only for Fang to be greeted by an absolutely tiny goat. The horns appeared as only bumps and she was dressed in a waiters outfit.

"Hi… Serina… uh… I can't Breath" he was turning a dark blue.

"Oh, sorry" she released him, letting him a big gulp of air. "You just haven't been here in a while."

"It's okay, oh, and yes the usual please" Fang gave her reassuring smile. She looked at Sly bowed and went through two doors to what appeared to be a kitchen.

"Isn't she a bit young to be a waiter" Sly asked noticing her petite figure.

"It's a family owned business, been that way ever since the 1940's" he said leaning back in his chair.

"Another thing, what's the usual" Sly asked him with a suspicious look in his eye.

"All in good time" he said with a chuckle. He then noticed a group of at least 6 people sit right next to the edge of the balcony. At least 3 of them were in police uniform. One of them he recognized as a lovely brown fox woman. The others were a bird, a panther, and 3 snow leopards.

"Hey, Sly, seems our friends had the same idea as we did." Sly turned around, to see the large party eating behind.

"Maybe we should treat them to a nice sunset snack" Sly hinted with his famous grin. Just as he said this Serina came out holding two plates in each hoof. The plates each had a slice of pie on it. The pies had a filling with a light reddish filling. She set each man his respective plate, before she left, Fang whispered something in her ear. She giggled and left him and his friend to his pie.

Sly looked at his pie for a second. Then he looked over at Fang, who was now shoving his face with the pastry. He then looked at his pie again, shrugged, then picked up his fork. He took a bite out of his pie and then a look of utter shock and pleasure painted his face.

"What is this delectably delicious concoction" he asked shoveling another forkfull into his mouth.

"That, my friend, is watermelon pie. Nobody knows how they do it, they just do" Fang said putting his fork down right next to him. He leaned back into his chair waiting for his friend to finish his pie.

It took a whole 5 minutes for Sly to finish his pie. By then Fang had his check paid for and was bouncing a bit.

"Come on, if we want our little friends to be fully amused at our joke, we have to b-line for the door" he looked nervous.

* * *

By then it was too late, the police had gotten both Sly's and Fang's calling card. They looked at the familiar raccoon face on the card. But right next to it was a small index card sized crystal snowflake. Fang didn't have a calling card until now.

"Cooper" Carmelita shouted in rage.

"Fang" Yuni did also.

* * *

Both thieves heard their names called and quickly ran to the exit, only to be greeted by a hail of lead from outside the door. Fang pushed Sly out of the way and took the whole entire attack. After the attack had finally ended, Fang was nothing more than flesh, bone, and a small amount of skin. He picked Sly by the hand and headed towards the end of the balcony but was immediately met with all the patrons pointing guns at them. At this Fang raised his hands and dropped to his knees. Sly followed toot sweet, finally thinking he was captured.

"Finally, caught up with you ringtail" Carmelita sneered as she slapped on a pair handcuffs. Yuni doing the same thing to Fang as they lay on the floor.

"Let's see you get out of that" Deep looked down at the handcuffs.

"Okay" Fang laughed, "only because you asked." He screwed his face in concentration.

"Yo, Hades, we could use your help right about now" Fang yelled to the open. Everyone looked around for a minute, not seeing anything they began to look at Fang and laugh. Some insulting his sanity, some just plain insulting whatever.

Suddenly a voice came from the sky. "Sure sweet stuff, how can I help." Fang's mouth moved along with the sourceless voice.

"Get me out of here" he calmly shouted to the heavens. All the police were now looking up to the sky looking for where the sound came from.

"Wrong way, look at the wolf" the voice then came from Fang's direction. It now sounded female. With a slight powerful echo to it. All attention turned to the now thrashing Fang. Yuni was thrown off from his constant seizure-like movements. His back split open right at the spine. His powerful thrashing came to a full halt. A dark mist started rising out of his back.

Suddenly the mist began to take shape. It looked like a woman from the mist but it was too distorted to tell. Suddenly Fang began to laugh. He laughed an evil maniacal laugh, one that made all the blood in the police force freeze over. The mist then began moving like it was to laughing.

The mist then spit out a pillar of flame. The flame began to lower but the source never moved. Once it was done moving, the fire resembled a blue head of flaming hair. The mist began to swirl and condense , lifting to reveal a black set of robes. Once it was fully done, there was a laughing female wolf standing right on top of Fang.

"Nice to meet you all, names Hades, lord of the dead" she said with a malicious grin on her muzzle.

* * *

_**A:N: Finally, I got chapter 8 done. Good news.**_

_**America is 232 years old as of yesterday.**_

_**Ms. Kitty Petro agreed to let me use her character, so she will appear in a upcoming chapter.**_

_**Anyways, chapter 9 will be coming soon.**_

Fang: You mean it will be out months from now

Me: No, although you might be

Both: Toodles (Oh, and this is 2,222 words long, weird huh)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well, chapter 9 already

_**A/N: Well, chapter 9 already. I don't know yet but I might have to put this on a short 5 or 6 month hiatus. I don't know, but in this chapter is the famous, renowned, well know…**_

Fang: we get it

_**Sorry, in this chapter is Ms. Kitty Petro (confetti flies everywhere). Anyway if she's reading this, thanks again. I do not own Ms. Petro or any of her characters portrayed in this story. This includes Kitty Petro, Ling Chu, Yuri Sing, Naomi Rousseau, and Carmen Fox. And then if it doesn't belong to me, kudos to who owns em'.**_

Fang: Thanks for lending us your characters for a bit.

* * *

**Paris 3:00 A.M.**

Kitty Petro woke up with beads of sweat coming down her brow. This was the third dream she had had about the wolf and Sly. It was impossible for that to happen. Sly was already with Carmelita happily married and still thieving. Bentley was living and taking care of his kids with Yuri. Murray was living happily with Naomi. He was also living.

She looked over to the rising and falling of the sheets right next to her. Underneath was her love, she and Ling had been together for almost 2 years now. Sharing the same bed was now nothing more than habit. Suddenly the rising ceased and the lump began to move.

"Something wrong" a voice groggily asked in the pitch black dark.

"Another nightmare" she said with a sigh. At that she got up and made her way to the bathroom. The lump, too tired to move, just fell back into the realm of unconsciousness.

She flicked on the bathroom light, slightly glaring as her eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light. She turned on the faucet and placed her dark tan paws under the chilling stream. She splashed water on her face to get her thoughts together. She stared into the mirror and noticed the fox face with freckles on the bridge of her nose staring back at her.

She was wondering what was happening to her. Everyday things were just starting to be more repetitive. She just took down the same criminal for the 7th time this week. Things just seemed to be getting boring in her life.

"Just wish someone would put me into a more exciting life" she muttered outloud to herself.

* * *

**Unknown Location 3:00 A.M.**

"Just wish someone would put me into a more exciting life" a fox in a tube filled to the brim with green liquid whispered into her oxygen mask. She was only wearing a tight fitting hospital gown. She had many wires attached to her body in various places. A screen attached to the tube allowed the person outside to control the conditions inside "her world". The screen displayed 90, and there was a small fox right next to it, showing body conditions.

"Hey" a shadowy figure yelled to the other two in the room, " we have a verbal action here."

"What did she say" the smallest of the three asked the man now typing furiously on a screen. There were no keys, no one had used keys in decades. He was making sure they were actually getting real conformation that one of their "guests" was now capable of speech.

"Yep" he said confirming his theory she actually said it. "she said 'she wished someone would out her into a more exciting life" he said while still typing away furiously at the screen.

"She should be careful what she wishes for" the third figure chuckled as he twirled a strange pole with a "C" on the end. "Two foxes, one with freckles, two snow leopards, one male, a dashing thievius raccoonus, a shy cheetah, a huge hippo, and a turtle with an IQ of over 300. Yep, we've got some real winners here in stasis" he again chuckled to himself.

"Well, they should be waking up soon. I'd say in about 14 hours we should let them out. Although explaining it to them is going to be a pain in the ass" he sighed taking a swig from a light silver curved gizmo.

"You know I hate it when you drink" the now apparently female second person cried out.

"Hey, give me some of that. I still disagree with you drinking underage" he said then taking a swig himself.

"Stick it up yours" he said with the liquor now taking effect. "Remember that I still have 20,976 years on you" he said stealing back his little silver buddy and stashing it elsewhere.

"Enough, you" she said pointing to the third gentleman, "get your fuzzy rear in gear and help out yourself and your "love". "While you" she pointed at the first, "go help the other fox and her "boo" get out here."

Both gentleman did as they were told. Neither wanted to argue and lose an eye, not that it mattered. The first man stepped up to a round spherical objet sitting on a point and touched it. He was instantly surrounded in small circling balls. They sped up with each revolution slowly going downward towards his feet. Once they were done he was now made up of small 1cm by 1cm by 1cm blocks. On their way back up the blocks disappeared. Once the process was done the third man did likewise.

"I hate having to go through this damn thing" he said under his breath.

"Quit your griping and just get it over with" the lady was now looking over each console on the tubes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going" he said once the process started.

"Whatever happened to the suave, flirting, dashing raccoon we all used to know" the woman turned her head and asked in sadness.

"He grew up and got a pair. See ya toots" he said with a wink as he disappeared.

"Ass" she yelled to the now non-existent raccoon.

**Paris 9:00 A.M.**

Kitty was now at her desk finishing up the morning's paperwork. It was the same guy, same reason, same catch. She was putting the finishing touches on her report when her door swung wide open. A bored looking snow leopard coming in. He was wearing an unusual t-shirt and jeans. Two steaming cups of coffee in each paw. She took a cup and gave him a quick peck on the lips and sat back down.

"So anything interesting planned for the afternoon" he asked slowly sipping the hot soupy mixture.

"Not yet" but as she said this the phone rang. She answered and was suprised to hear a very strongly spanish accented voice on the other end.

"Hey Kitty, want to go out to lunch with the rest of the gang" insinuating them and their friends.

"I'd love to just let me get finished up here and we can go. And, just where are we going anyway" she asked suspiciously.

"We're going to a new place that just opened up. It's an American inspired joint, called the "Stars and Stripes". Sounds cool to me, if you want to go somewhere else just let me know."

"No, that sounds great. We're on our way" she hung up the phone and made her way to the door. On her way she grabbed Ling by his collar (shirt) and dragged him to the door.

"I'm guessing you found a place to eat" he managed to get out.

"Yes, it's a American joint" she said as she threw him on his motorcycle.

Five minutes later they were staring at a diner looking establishment. At the door a tan fox and a raccoon with a pair of glasses were waving them over. While they made their way over Kitty noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. On the roof over a strange shadow was standing looking down at her. When she turned around to get a better look it was gone.

Once they met up they went inside and got seated in a booth near the window. Guys on one side girls on the other. After the drinks were taken they began to make conversation.

"So, how's life been for ya" Kitty asked to the Coopers.

"Stole a nice looking painting that's now hanging on our mantle" Carmelita slightly murmured so only they could hear.

"Sounds interesting" Ling said in amusement.

"We still make a great team, isn't that right my sweet" Sly said as he reached over and rubbed her knuckles.

"And, a good couple" Kitty chided in.

"Yes, too bad it didn't work in real life, huh" a voice from behind commented.

They all turned around only to be hit by a blinding spot of light. When they could see clearly again, they were now back at the hotel safe house. The whole place looked ancient, dust and debris everywhere. She looked around and was snapped out of the trance by a voice.

"Sucks doesn't it, to have your home destroyed and not remember a thing." A cloaked figure was standing near the doorway. Kitty tried getting up but a quick pain shot through her waist up. She looked down and to her horror half of her was missing. Blood was trailing from the doorway right to her.

"Don't you wish you could remember how you got like this. And how they got like that" he said pointing right behind her. She looked behind her and all her friends and they were cut up, scratched, or missing an important limb. None of them moved, or looked like they were breathing.

"What happened" she turned to the man in the cloak, "Tell me, what caused this."

"You sure you want to know" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, anything this bad needs to be remembered." He took out what looked to be a PDA and started typing away furiously at the device. Suddenly his pocket started vibrating, he fished out a small cellphone and pressed a button.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I'm doing, okay, yes, ahead of schedule then, ok, see ya" he put the cellphone back into his pocket. He then began tapping the screen again. Two more minutes later he put the PDA down. Then he pulled out a small microchip and put into a slot on top of the PDA.

"This will give a massive migraine here, but out there it should subside" he said as he pushed a button on the side. A small light beam came out the top and hit Kitty right on her forehead. Suddenly her eyes went wide, she was remembering. She laid back and closed her eyes. Her head wincing in pain, memories coming back fast and hard. After five minutes of laying on the ground she no longer had memories coming to her.

"Do you remember now" the shadowy figure asked.

"Yes" she replied with a glazed look in her eye.

"What do you remember" he asked rather impolitely.

"I remember going to work, it was just a regular day. Later we all would meet up to go to a restaurant. We got a call for possible terrorist activity. Me and Ling were put on the case. We drove over to the building, we went inside and told everyone they were under arrest."

"And what happened" he asked curiously.

"They opened fire, we called for backup. After a bit, we were able to contain all the criminals. But then…" she trailed.

"An explosion occurred, blowing away everything in a 20 mile radius. Seriously damaging anything 100 miles from them. A person mixed a Titan Bomb wrong, he only got the Hades bomb" he chuckled to himself.

"Huh" she looked slightly confused.

"Nevermind, after that the bomb seemed to bring out a signal calling me to help you and your friends. We've been keeping you guys alive, while restoring memory wiped out by the explosion. Really your in suspended animation. So…" he reached his hand out, " what say we take a look at what your future holds."

She took his hands and he helped her to her feet. She then noticed, she had feet again. They began walking towards the front door.

"What about my dead friends" she asked afraid of the answer.

"Those aren't your real life friends. Your other companions should be waking within hours of you."

Once they made it to the door the shadow banged on the door frame with what appeared to be a sword. Trouble was the hilt's butt strayed out into two angel wings. A chain connected a small sun . The blade was replaced with a pole, circling around it were three small thorn vines. At the side of the end of the pole was a halo. The shadow noticed Kitty staring at the sword.

"It's called Angelic Purge, this is the only time you will ever see it" he reassured her.

The doorway lit up and both persons walked through. Once the light subsided, Kitty noticed she had something on her muzzle. She looked down and noticed she had a breathing mask on. She also now noticed she was floating in a tube filled with green liquid. Right in front of her a shadow with a feminine figure stepped up to the tube, she touched something out of her range of vision. Suddenly the liquid began to drain out of her tube. Once all the liquid was gone the tube opened. Standing right in front of her tube now cast in light, was the wolf from her dream.

"Morning sunshine, congratulations, you are 225 years old" he said.

* * *

_**A/N: Yep, this story is making little by little progress. Oh, well, thanks again Ms. Petro for letting me use your characters. I will try to type to your standards. Also, the next chapter will be 10. It will also set the current setting. Just to catch you up chapter 1-8 were all a dream by Kitty. Nine is this one, so for now I go to bed, and you may read. Also, if you don't like anything about my style, review or PM me. I can't stop being bad in your eyes if you don't tell me what's wrong. **_

Fang: No he's just naturally that bad.

Me: (silence)

Fang: My insults aren't working?

Me: No, cause I know what will happen to you later (evil grins)

Both: Toodles


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay, tis the tenth chapter

_**A/N: Yay, tis the tenth chapter.(Confetti falls everywhere) not only that but two days ago I got my first review, yay. Thanks be to Valin Dymos, he was the reviewer. Again, Kitty's characters belong to her, and then if it does not belong to me it belongs to he or she who made it.**_

Fang: You finally get a review

Me: Just means my story is so good people can't find words to describe it

Fang: And if they don't like it

Me: Then they need to tell me so I can make proper changes

* * *

"What" she was dazed coming from a long sleep. Her legs were wobbling in protest from the sudden change of gravity. She almost collapsed but was caught by another shadowy figure. This one seemed to have a more delicate touch. She looked over and saw a very white mouse girl smiling back at her.

"Mom was right, you do look better in real life than in stasis" the mouse had a high shrilly voice.

"Who are you two" she asked looking back and forth between the wolf and the mouse.

"My name" the mouse started, " is Cecilia. But everyone calls me sissy" she smiled. Kitty looked over to the wolf.

"You should know by now. Even so I am Fang" he said in a bored voice. She looked confused for a split second.

"Why were you in my dreams so much" she asked. He looked deep in thought for a moment. He opened his eyes back up and she noticed he still had no pupils.

"I guess because we used some of my memories to restore yours. And because we split it off of my memories I guess the extras manifested themselves as dreams."

Just as he finished speaking a green beam came out of a machine of in the corner. Out jumped a third shadowy figure, he looked especially thin. After he jumped out he ducked in a bow like gesture. Immediately a ball of energy came flying in.

"Heads up" the figure shouted while laughing.

"Always having fun messing with her, huh" he said. The ball of energy flew in his direction. He didn't even put up a hand, it just hit him. He didn't flinch, it just was absorbed. He looked back at Kitty then back to sissy then to the figure.

"So, you gonna introduce yourself. And, explain to her the complex multi-time and space paradox theory. If not, give her the highschool edition.

"Fine" he moved into the light to reveal, "I believe you know me, I'm Sly Cooper" he said. She was lost for words, here was the man who'd been friends with her for years and he was showing that he had no knowledge of her.

"I believe it would be easier to explain if you look over there" he pointed to her left. She saw even more tubes filled with people. Right next to her was Ling , then Yuri, then Naomi, then Murray, then Bentley, then Carmelita, then… Sly. She looked back to the awake Sly back to the sleeping one.

"But… how" was all she could let out.

"Your state of mind created the Sly in stasis, along with the Carmelita" the awake Sly stated.

"So, there is another Carmelita" she tried to get a grip on this reality.

"Don't worry, we have a way of dealing with it" he looked over to Sly with a look in his eye. Sly nodded, and went out of the room. Fang turned back to sissy, "I think we should wake up the rest of the gang."

"Fine" she sighed. She went up to a screen in the middle of the room, which she now noticed besides the tubes, was only a long table and a bunch of bookshelves. She looked down and noticed she was only wearing a hospital gown. She looked over and the girls were wearing the same thing. The guys were wearing shorts of the same material.

Sissy touched a screen a few times and the tubes drained just as hers did. They all opened and the bodies all fell to the floor, still asleep.

"Wakey, wakey, your wake up call, 200 years in the future" as he said this he lifted his hands. Long streaks of electricity reached out and slapped each body in the face waking each. All looked groggy and confused, mostly sleepy.

"Considering I don't want to say the whole explanation again" another blue streak flew from his hands and struck the patrons in the forehead, "I'll just do that." Everyone acted as if they had just emerged from a deep pool. Kitty only took this as they now knew about everything. Suddenly the real Sly came in huffing and puffing. Everybody gasped in shock, even though they knew, it just came as shocking.

"They are ready, and Buggsy needs to talk to you real quick Fang" he said as he caught his breath.

"Kay, just make sure you got those "items" I told you about" he said with a look of seriousness.

"Got em' on me right now. You want em' now" he asked sleepily.

"Nah, just make sure your ready to do it on my command" he also replied sleepily.

At that he walked out of the door and took a right. Sly motioned everybody to follow him.

"Wait" Carmelita shouted in protest, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what it is we're doing here."

"Sorry sweet thang, but telling you would be pointless right now." He put on his usual sly grin. The other Sly was pretty much staring off into space. Admiring the large decor of priceless artifacts. They walked out down the hallway to their left, then took a right, then another left. In their opinion, all the hallways had the same thing. Decomposing walls, mold everywhere, little light anywhere, and the slight feeling that a tragedy happened not to long ago.

Once they were in the biggest hall they made a right to two large wooden doors. Once they were all in the doors closed, cutting off all light. A few candles lit up to reveal a long wooden table. In each chair was a shrouded figure, save for the person at the end of the table. At the end, the darkness cut off the face, but under the face was a large birdlike mechanical body.

"Clockwerk" they all shouted in unison. The figure shifted to move it's legs into a more woman-like pose.

"Sit, all will be told as soon as Buggsy and Fang get back" the voice was actually full of emotion. The voice was definitely female, it sounded at least as mechanical as the old Clockwerk. They quickly sat in the chairs on the very end of the table. The table held all 8 at the end. They waited for what seemed like hours, after a while one figure to the left spoke.

"The crackerboxes seem to be uncool cats". The voice sounded a bit foreign and high. Yet another voice came in, this time from the right.

"It does seem that these dafted trogladikes were overemphasized to make our parent's defeat a bit more… bearable ego-wise" a British accent sounding highly educated accompanied his remark.

"I thinka they cheyated" another deep feminine chimed in changing tone every other word. The door busted open and in walked two figures one cloaked, one being Fang he sat to the right of the Clockwerk impostor. He whispered something to her shadow enshrouded head, he body moved as if nodding.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting" the mechanical bird said. She clapped her taloned paws together and the lights came on. They casted a ominous glow over the whole room. The room was a large dining hall, walls decorated with many portraits of wolves. Each looking to be from a different time period. Behind the smaller but look alike Clockwerk was a picture of Fang. But he was wearing a toga, a black toga suspended by a skull on his shoulder.

But, everyone's attention was turned to the patrons at the table. To their exact right(going from nearest to farthest) was a frog with a large monocle. Then a female bulldog with spots all over her. She was wearing a bright yellow dress, it was without sleeves. She was the one who had accompanied Fang as he entered. Then was a small looking panda girl with a belt full of what appeared to be keys. She wore a min-skirt with flames all over them, she wore a tube top with the same patterns. Then was a small looking lizard girl. She was a light purple, with small dots of green all over herself. She wore a dress just like the dogs, just a dark purple, a bit darker than her skin.

At their immediate left(same process) was a muscular looking tiger. His head covered with a purple turban. His arms fitting through a purple vest with gold trim. His pants were baggy and purple. To his side was a staff made of metal. On top was ring made of curves. Next, was a spider, not sitting in a chair. He was also a boy, judging from his "horizontal plentifulness". He was wearing a suit over his upper torso. Under was a large black eight legged thorax. Next to him were two colorful birds sharing the same seat. They looked like twins, or eerily similar. Both sitting on the arms of the chair. They were both wearing scarlet robes, along with small green vests underneath. Then sat a lioness with a white mask over her eyes and snout. She was wearing a wide brimmed hat and black suit. Finally, was a mandrill in a white lab coat.

Both sides were glaring at them accusingly. Only the three birds and Fang weren't glaring at them. The twins were just staring around blankly. The Clockwerk and Fang were in quiet conversation. Once Fang saw that the guests had noticed everybody he cleared his throat and stood up.

"Now that everybody has had a chance to get acquainted with their newest friends" a growl emanating from all the sides of the table. "Fine, you all introduce yourselves" he said in defeat. The frog was the first to stand, if you call it standing.

"Hello, "chaps" he practically spat, " my father was Raleigh, my name in Raldie". He sat down and motioned to the dog on his right. She stood up, smoothing her dress out she began.

"Hey, name's Buggsy, pop was Muggshot" she said in a thick Boston accent. She sat down and waved over the panda. She got up and bowed towards the guest and inhaled deeply.

"I am Sing King, my father was the Panda King, I hope he made amends of the past" she sat again. She nodded her head towards the lizard, and she too stood up. She unlike everyone else had a smile on her face.

"My given title is Mona Lestue , like the painting. And yes, I am Dimitri's daughter" she sat down fluidly. She gave a look towards the gentleman to their left. He rose unceremoniously and looked to the guests.

"My name is Reigan , like the president, my father was Rajan" he sat as unceremoniously as he rose he waved his hand lazily to sign the spider to go. The spider got up from his sitting position to a standing one. He was huge, not just his gut.

"My name is Skyler , and as you can guess the Contessa is my mother" he went back to his sitting position. He raised his fingered hand to the birds, both getting all excited(A/N: remember, the Contessa had claws, not fingers).

"We" both talking, " are Nona" the one with blue wings said. "And I'm Decima" said the one with red wings. "And," they both began speaking again, " are twins and the daughters of Arpeggio" they giggled and sat down again. They both waved exuberantly to the lioness. She nodded without emotion and stood.

"I'ma Duchess, anda my papa isa the greata Don Octavio" she bowed and sat back down, she whistled and the mandrill got up. He had no plug on the top of his head, just hair.

"My name is Monty, and my… base was Dr. M" he said in reluctance. He sat and looked over to Clockwerk. She stood up, she was not gigantic, she looked like a 19 year old, everyone did.

"My name is…" she began.

"We know who you are" Carmelita shouted in spite.

"No, let me finish" she pushed in a small pentagon on her chest and the head split in half going to the shoulders. Where the head was a gray wolf's head, she was obviously a girl. "I am Osiris. And if you think I should be a bird, I sort of am." She motioned to her body, which was still Clockwerk's. She patted Fang on the back and he woke up. Nobody noticing he was sleeping. He stood up and coughed, taking a swig of the liquor in his tin bottle.

"I, for those of you who don't know, am Fang. And this" suddenly his back split open just like it had did in Kitty's dream. And, just like before a black mist swirled out of the large gap. Condensing it became the female wolf just like before. "Is Hades, lord of the dead" the entity bowed and made a small giggle. Her hair was a sea of blue fire. She was wearing the same tunic as Fang in the picture behind himself. Her face looked oddly like Osiris's, just a darker gray.

"Just to let you know" the goddess spoke, " the next people to die in this room have 5…4…3…2" suddenly Kitty, Sly, and Carmelita heard a click behind them. Sly and Carmelita felt a sting on the back of their heads, then felt oddly tired. In front of them the table had a spray of blood. They reached up to their foreheads to feel a hole. Both slumped over the table. The rest of the gang turned around to see Fang and the other Sly holding smoking shotguns.

"1" the goddess grinned evilly.

* * *

_**A/N: Yep, I killed off the dream Coopers. I am evil, bwahahahaha. Anyway thanks again to Valin Dymos to commenting on the story first. And remember if you don't like anything, give me a buzz and I'll try to fix it.**_

Fang: see you all alter

Both: toodles


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yep, this is chapter 11

_**A/N:**__**Yep, this is chapter 11. Ms. Petro's characters belong to her. As do everything else I don't own. Oh, and I feel that it's expected of me to do this, I put a song in, italics and everything.**_

Fang: I still don't see why you think it's expected of you

Me: everybody else does it, so why not do it now. Besides I like the song

* * *

There they lie, the life drained from them seconds ago. Sly and Fang now twirling smoking shotguns in their hands whistling. Fang walked over to his counterpart and they interlocked hands suddenly the Fang in the chair began to fade in and out like t.v. static. One he had totally vanished only Hades was left floating in midair. He sat down in the chair and tossed the shotgun to Sly. He twirled both in each hand and shoved both in his belt, carrying the same cooper emblem. His cane was on his back, but his shirt was black. As were his pants, even his shoes were black.

Fang was wearing a black military style vest, pockets filled to the brim with random necessities. He wore black military style shorts, and no shoes. On his back were dozens of different style guns.

"So, what I miss" he said in complete innocent tone. They just goggled at him, he just killed their friends and he was trying to be innocent. None of them looked sad, they just looked at them expectantly. All those who had them pulled out guns, and pointed them at Fang.

"Your under arrest for murder in the second degree" both police said with tears in their eyes.

"Yes" Fang jumped into the air, "pay up, all of you". Everybody reached into their pockets and pulled out wads of bills. Each threw the wads at Fang, catching each with a dumb grin on his face. He quickly pocketed the money and turned to the now teary guests. All with looks of death in their eyes.

He gave them a large toothy grin. That was it, he was going to pay for what he did. Every last person opened fire on the wolf at the end of the table. While being pelted by bullets a cloud formed around Fang. The patrons at the end of the table kept shooting till they either ran out of ammo or the battery died on their shock pistols. The clouds took a bit to disappear, afterwards everybody but Kitty was shocked.

At the end of the table next to Osiris was a meaty skeleton. All that was left were patches of muscles. And his eyeballs, other than that was bone. He let out a wail that was downright creepy. It chilled all their blood to ice. They could barely breath, they broke out in cold sweat.

"Run" was all Yuri could get out. And they did so, they ran fast. Out through the doors and many turns later they came to a sign suspended in the air.

_WELCOME TO RAPTURE_

_Area Class: Rural_

_Danger Level: 0_

_Current Pop.: 1,000_

And right on the sign written in blood was another message.

_ANY AND ALL COPS BEST TURN BACK NOW YOU ARE NOT WELCOME TO THE COURT OF MIRACLES_

Ignoring the sign they ran down a long hall until they stopped for breath. The hall was decorated with skulls of all sorts. The floor was flooded with a sickly green slime. It was all ankle deep.

"Looks like sewage" Bentley said in disgust.

"Yeah, it kinda does" a voice said behind them.

"That, or they seem to be gettin better at killin the daddies" another voice behind them quoted. They turned to the side to see Sly and Fang staring at the sewage between them. They looked up then to each side. A giant smile crept onto both their muzzles. They looked evil, not just bad, but undeniable demonic evil. The smile reached to each pointed ear. Just as it looked like the smiles could no longer get any bigger, they let out a laugh.

The laugh was also not human, it was deep and foreboding. It was maniacal, it just wasn't natural. As they heard it, the gang ran, ran again for their lives. They passed more and more hallways made of bone. The two evil maniacs following quickly, and gaining quickly.

"Why, did we decide to use "the laugh" in order to scare them into the court of miracles" Sly asked Fang.

"Just thought it would be easier for Jack and the gang to take them if we weren't with them" he replied.

"Dude" Sly chuckled, "your evil".

"You know it" Hades appeared out of Fang's back. Her hair was starting to flicker in the wind made.

The gang(kitty and friends) made their way down the bone hallways. Making a random turn every now and then. When they finally felt like they were safe they stopped to catch their breath. The only light was coming from torches mounted on the walls. The bones also giving a small glow, although nobody knew why.

"I don't get it" Yuri said in confusion.

"What" they all asked suspiciously.

"That sign said no Interpol, but of they wanted them to stay out, wouldn't they post a guard, a trap" suddenly the lights went out.

"Or an ambush" Kitty said in reluctance. Suddenly the lights came back on and all around them were animals dressed in bones laughing. They jumped on them all and bound their hands. They kneel their in the midst of dark. A voice resounded from the dark.

"Well, well, well, what have we here" the man dressed in a brightly colored robe said in a mocking tone. He had on a hood keeping his face hidden from the quintet.

"Trespassers" a bat yelled ripping off his skull mask.

"Spies" shouted a second one.

"We're not spies" they all shouted but were gagged with clothes. Cutting off speech, and comfortable breathing.

"Wait" one of the skeletons yelled. He removed his mask to reveal a golden retriever. He looked all of them over quickly, staying a bit longer in front of Kitty.

"My friends, this would be Inspectors Ling and Kitty of French Interpol. They are very high ranking officers. It would be wise, Mr. Bones" he looked over to the bright figure, " if we give them our "special" treatment."

"And of the other two" Mr. Bones asked.

"Do the same, the less the better I always say" the retriever sang. Mr. bones nodded waved over to the skeletons.

"Your very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale" he laughed.(the only one talking will be Mr. Bones)

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place _

_where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair._

_Maybe you've heard of a mythical place_

_called the court of miracles._

"Hello your there".

_Where the lame can walk_

_And the blind can see_

"But the dead don't talk. So you won't be around to reveal what you've found". They were slowly being led to a light at the end of the tunnel.

_We have a method for spies and intruders._

_Rather like hornets protecting their hive._

"Here in the court of miracles"

_Where it's a miracle _

_if you get out alive._

They all laughed as they got into the light. It took a couple of minutes to let there eyes adjust to the light. When they were adjusted, they say a giant plaza. Many stands and everything strewn about. Children were playing in a big square in the middle. Many people were bustling about, talking with others, or just simply resting. Right on the edge of the square were a bunch of lynches. This made all the friends nervous, where they were being taken didn't help. Once they had the knots around their necks, Mr. Bones stood up.

"Gather round everybody there's good "knoose" tonight" he yelled. Everyone in the court laughed and made their way to the execution stand.

"It's a double heada, a couple of interpol's spies" they all booed when they heard this.

"But not just any spies, their captains of the guard" he saluted in order to mock their status. "And their loyal gang intruding henchman".

_Justice is swift in the court of miracles_

_I am the lawyers and judge all in one. _He sang

_We like to get the trial over with quickly_

_because it's the sentence that's really the fun._

"Any last words" he put a hand to his ear. They all gave a muffled complaint. But it came out inaudible.

"That's what they all say" he shook his head.

_Now that we've seen all the evidence…_

"Wait I object" a small parrot landed on his shoulder.

"Overruled" he shouted swatting the bird off his shoulder.

"I object" he flew to the other.

"Quiet" he put his hood over the bird.

"Dang" he said under the hood.

_We find you totally innocent_, a sigh escaped their mouths.

_Which is the worst crime of all_

_So your going to hang._

Once he finished Fang came in, looking utterly bored. They all looked at him with begging in their eyes. He looked over to Mr. Bones, who had his hands on the release lever. He waved and shrugged, and he released the boards and the bodies fell to the grip of gravity. As their final breath of life was escaping, they heard Fang exclaim, "See you in a few". He smiled and waved, as did Sly, only a bit more exaggerated.

* * *

Kitty awoke with a massive migraine, and her neck hurt. She looked around to see she was in a cave. It was a dry cave, and a tad bit on the warm side. She heard random chattering at the other side where she was. She began to get up, feeling a bit numb in the legs. She walked more and more towards the chattering it turned into actual talking.

"Hold that mortal's thread nice and tight, Nona" one decrepit old voice said in the distance.

"What's the point Decima, without Morta, no one will yet be able to die. And, that means the world will still overpopulate. We need that one in the other room to wake so we may be able to make the search for our sister easier."

With that Kitty entered the room. Both women turned around, not in the least bit suprised to see her conscious. Both were in dark gray old robes, they looked ancient. Their hair was made of snakes that wriggled and writhed as they tried to escape the horrible torment of being attached to their skulls for eternity. They had their faces hidden behind hoods.

"Well my dear, you seem to have woken up from your sleep. Ooh, she's a pretty one, I can see why the leopard boy likes her. Perfect form, perfect looks, and a smart one too, yes she will do nicely" said Nona, apparently her name.

"Don't forget my sister, she may hold Morta. And we know how to get her out" she laughed deeply. "But, she needs to feel the thirst for blood. Once that happens, we will get our sister back. So" she turned to Kitty, "we will leave with this little package."

Both the sisters lifted off their hoods to reveal brightly colored birds. They had no eyes, just sockets. Most of their feathers were faded, but still brightly colored.

"Your those two birds who were sitting with Fang" Kitty shouted in suprise.

"Sort of, just ask King T… I mean Fang" she said with a smile. "Now just close your eyes, just think happy thoughts. Like say your little kitten, what's his name, oh yes Ling." They both smiled and Kitty felt a bit more at ease for some reason. She closed her eyes and did think of Ling. Which brought up her question.

"What happ…" she began.

"All will be answered when you ask Fang. Oh, and give him this tell him it's for another special person." Decima threw a shiny object a Kitty, she caught it with ease. She looked it over, it was less than half a millimeter thick. It was a card with an imprint of some kind of animal. He had no fur other than on his head, which was spikey. The card was outlined to look like a long crown.

"Well dear, time to go back home" they both said. They swirled their hands and she closed her eyes. She again thought of Ling, it was all she could think of. She felt the winds swirl around her. She was dizzy, she felt like she needed to heave.

Once the spinning stopped, she opened her eyes. She looked around, she was in the room she was in before she ran. All the portraits were still there, the room was still dark. She noticed two people talking, one she recognized as the evil wolf. The other was a petite little crocodile, dressed in gypsy clothes.

"So, is the package ready for delivery" he asked looking around, not seeing the vixen standing right behind him. She hid behind a pillar to get a better hearing place.

"Yes child, and the voodoo vibes seem to be saying the time is near. Is that girl ready for the transformation, the child seems a bit on the small side. I don't want the sweet child to be harmed in the process."

"Don't worry, I trust she will be able to do it. Plus, nothing is more terrifying when it's angry than a vixen." He quirked a suspicious look towards the lizard. "You seem to be a bit close to this person. Anything you want to talk about'

She sighed, "Her "other" self was my good friend. Maybe we can convince her to stay, then I can have a friend I don't have to run from." She looked down sadly. Fang raised his hand and put it on her shoulder.

"Sapphire, you can always call E.G.G. your friends. Especially me, we've known each other for a quite a while" he gave a smile that would put Sly's to shame. Just then the croc looked over to the pillar she was hiding behind.

"Come out child, we won't hurt you" she cooed

"Much" he said with an evil look in his eyes. She slapped him in the bad of the head crossly. He rubbed his head and stuck his tongue out at the lizard.

"Sorry bout his habits, anyway child, what is it you need" she asked.

She hesitated but she needed answers, and she needed to get him the package. "I need to ask you a few questions concerning my friends. Oh, and you only get this if you answer a few questions" she flashed him the card. His eyes lit up, he knew what must be done.

"Fine, shoot, but, to make it interesting, once I answer all your questions, you have to experience one day in literal hell" he sang. She looked at him in question but felt he was joking.

"Deal" she said smugly.

"Now there's the Ms. Petro I'd rather shoot into a barrel" he said smiling. She looked at him disgusted, he saw this and put his hands up defensively. "Not you, the "other" you. You, I would rather not get violent with. Now your first question" he looked at her intently. Head resting on his palm suspended by a non-existent surface.

"Okay, first, if I was killed and am now standing here talking to you, where are the rest of my friends." He looked of in space for a second then looked back to her. He snapped his fingers and 3 figures in robes and hoods appeared out of a dark portal in the ground.

"That would be them" he pointed towards the figures. They all removed their hoods. It was Murray, Bentley, and Ling, all having a darker color to their skin. She thought this made Ling look cute. She ran over to him and tried to hug him like no tomorrow.

"Ah, ah, no touch" as he said this she touched his body. Her arms went right through him. Not to mention as they did so they grayed and shriveled up. She looked at him tears in her eyes, she turned to Fang with killing intent in her eyes.

"What did you do to him" she said in a fit of rage. He looked them over real quick. Suddenly one of their pockets vibrated, Murray pulled out a cell phone and looked it over.

"Alright little buddies, we have another call" he said in his deep guttural voice.

"What did you expect, what with death now coming back" Bentley said in his usual nasally voice.

Ling nodded his head and looked back at Kitty longingly. He turned around and followed the other two into the portal.

"Wait" she cried out, but it was too late. He was already going into the portal. She looked back at him with teeth barred. Her vixen anger getting the better of her. She was only seeing Fang and red. Blood intent not far away. "I'll ask again, what did you do to him. Tell me before I rip your arms off."

He chuckled and clapped, once he finally got his composure he looked back at Kitty. "Ah, your finally enticing your prehistoric instincts. Once a mate is harmed, you jump in with fangs barred and claws drawn." She looked down and saw that she did in fact have her claws drawn.

"To let your racing mind ease, they're my new death's. And, you just happen to be on the verge of your evil mindset" he laughed and then whistled.

"Now" Sly's voice sounded in the distance.

"Now, bring in the "dead" beat" he again laughed.

* * *

_**A/N: finally done, sorry for this being so long. I got carried away. I have to go to bed soon so, toodles.**_

Fang: I don't get a say in this

Me: No


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: yes, tis the 12 chapter

_**A/N: yes, tis the 12 chapter. I own only Fang and the rest of the gang. Anything that is not mine belongs to the person or persons who made it.**_

Fang: stories like this aren't a dime a DOZEN

Me: the worst puns you've ever heard are here

* * *

In came the real Sly along with the border collie that looked like the Jack person in her dreams. Both of them were carrying a person she could not see by his arms. In came the other two dogs she saw in her dream. All of them looked worse for the wear but nothing was unsimilar. All were still dressed in the battle attire, they were also dragging a person by their arms.

She gasped, she recognized the other as Carmelita. She looked terrible, her clothes were ripped, her hair was messed up, and she was covered in blood. She could not see her face but she guessed it looked terrible.

"What happened to them, and I thought they were only in my dream" she didn't look away from the vixen or the raccoon.

"Looks like they had a hard time getting to the mythical center. And, I didn't say they were only in your dreams. I said your dreams were connected to my memories. Therefore, all the stuff that you dreamed did in fact happen. And, you'll look like that pretty soon." He chuckled then grabbed her by one arm. Sapphire grabbed the other, each walked her towards the exit.

"Where are you taking me" she looked around in fear. They walked out of the room and made a journey down many hallways. She struggled the whole way to the room. Kicking, thrashing, and screaming at one point. Once they finally got to the room all went silent.

In the room was a throne, it had a small crown right next to it. The crown had 28 jewels forming a small 5 lined vortex. The crown itself looked to be made of gold. The throne had straps to hold the feet and hands of anyone who sat in it.

She now felt more fear than ever. They moved her to the chair and strapped her in. they ceremoniously put the crown on and stepped back.

"Isn't there some way we can circumvent this whole thing" she asked desperately. Both shook their heads, then Fang turned around and blindfolded himself. He turned back and put a silly grin.

"Why'd he do that" she quirked an eyebrow. Sapphire blushed a bit then proceeded to speak.

"Let's just say child, it's about to get very cold in here" she said with a half smile.

"It will be a "bare" experience you'll never forget" he smiled again. She was questioning his meaning then felt a sudden breeze. She looked down and noticed she was no longer wearing clothes. She was completely naked, and now the crown was starting to shiver.

She suddenly heard a voice come out from nowhere. It sounded foreboding and deep, just plain evil.

_Gods of many and Titans few_

_only they know what to do._

_Upon your head the crown should sit_

_it will tell of whom you fit._

_Be you good or be you bad,_

_be you sane or be you mad._

_Your blood will shed and skin will burn,_

_on your honored hollowed journ._

_This crown will lead to new life,_

_or to sadness, pain, and strife._

_To make your brow shine and glow,_

_to deep hell you must go._

_If you win, and feel blood lust, _

_will be you who gods trust._

_Now the trials shall begin,_

_you will go to the palace of sin._

_To get back to the realm alive, _

_perfection is what you must strive._

_In the process you must kill, all that may oppose,_

_then reach a door that must remain closed._

_At the end of your journey, and the end of time,_

_your strife will help you find._

_The key to a place of which to roam,_

_and return you to your peaceful little home._

At that the voice faded from her head. She opened her eyes and noticed both characters had never moved a muscle. Fang still had his blindfold, a smile on his face. He was twirling his pistols and throwing them in the air and catching them. Sapphire was playing with her rings, neither had done anything to her. She was released from her shackles without them doing anything.

"So, done with the revelation. Sorry, the poem is a bit old. Once your done dressing let me know so I can take this thing off." He offered her her clothes. She looked at him and quickly stole back her clothes. She got dressed but didn't tell Fang, she picked up the crown. She now noticed it had extremely sharp points. She readied herself to jab hi in the rear, a smile spread across her muzzle. As she thrusted the crown forward she expected to hit something hard.

She instead hit nothing but air. She opened her eyes and stared at the smiling Fang standing on the point of one of the crowns points. She felt no excess weight on her hands, just the weight of the crown.

"How are you doing that" she was half amazed, half amused. He looked off in space for a bit, then came back.

"Guess it's my girlish figure" he said while shaking his hips in a way women would to be seductive. She laughed at this, and he looked at her with a bigger smile. "That's the ticket, you should laugh more. Brings out your better looks" he smiled his own sly smile again. She blushed and laughed a bit.

"Easy tiger, I got me a boyfriend" she laughed. Just then Regan walked in with a slick smile on his face.

"Somebody called" he said smartly. He looked over to Kitty and gave her a smile. "Me thinks she should join us in her initiation" he had an evil grin on his face. This dissettled her a bit.

"What is my initiation" she asked in a careful tone.

"You claim your a tomboy, right" he asked. She nodded, she wasn't into make-up or stuff like that. She cared about her looks, but tried to avoid stuff like that. "Well, the initiation should be easy for you. I hope you like beer, don't worry, it's the best in all of rapture."

They both led her to a room where all the other men were. They all looked up from the t.v. for a moment then went back to the game. Some of them scooted over to make room for the three furs. All of them got comfy and they watched a poker game.

"Don't worry gents, she's going to be going through initiation" he said with a grin. They cheered, Buggsy came in, "Who's going to be initiated" she asked excitedly. They all pointed towards Kitty, who looked around to see all fingers pointed at her.

"Well, what's the order. Drink, scratch, belch, fart, spit" she asked in awe.

"No, it's drink, belch, fart, spit, scratch. In that exact order.

"What…" she began, only to be cut off. He put an open beer can in front of her.

"Drink" he said and they all took a chug of beer. Seeing this she did so too. "Belch" he said and they answered by belching as loudly as they could. She again did so. "Fart" each one let out wind as loudly as possible, even the girl.

"I am not doing that" she said flustered.

"Okay, chicken" he said in order to get a rise out of her.

"Wait, did you call me a chicken? Okay, your on" she let wind fly. All the patrons cheered loudly.

"Your not going through that damn initiation thing again" a feminine voice came out of the room.

"What of it, she needs to prove she's tough" Fang yelled out. In came Mona, wearing a dress that was now a blood red. She took Kitty by the hand and led her out of the room.

"Just to give you the warning Kitty, they're going to give you a weeks worth of spa in about 6 minutes" he yelled out comically. "Okay gents, where were we, oh yes, Spit" she could scarcely hear. Hearing the sound of a bell, she was escorted to a small room with chairs.

In the room were all the girls, save Buggsy, doing something with their faces or hair. They all looked over to where Kitty was and smiled. They got up and headed towards her, both bird girls grabbed her by the hand and led her to a chair.

"Strap her in, she'll try to get out" she heard Fang yell from afar.

"I thought we were friends" she desperately yelled.

"I told you, a day in hell. Hell takes form of anybody's worst fears of pain. It was my sort of way of kicking humanity below the belt." She heard evil laughing in the far room. "Give her the works girls, don't hold back. Afterwards, get her a set of our special brand clothing."

"You got it" they all said excitedly.

Soon the pain was upon her. Nona and Decima began with her hair. Her blonde locks began to be pulled and braided. In all it took them a whole day to finish. At the end her hair was in a tight bun with a few accessories decorating them.

"We're done" they said together. Kitty let out a sigh of relief, the whole day had been pure torture for her. They looked at her in an amused way. "Sorry" Decima said, "but you still have 6 more days of our personal touch" she eyed over to Mona.

"Yes hunny-cakes, tis out groovy shindig." They all eyed her warningly and she sighed. "Sorry, father wishes me to practice. Says if it works for him my groove will work for me. Anyway, you know how Fang says we can fit a weeks work in 6 minutes" she nodded. "Well, that's because we have powers to transport you to a dimension where all time slows to a crawl. In other words, a week here is about 6 minutes. So, get ready to be pretty" she said reaching for a golden case.

She opened the case and showed it to Kitty. It contained enough make-up to cover up all of Frances civilians. She looked at Kitty in concentration for a quick second, then reached into her case. She pulled out a canister of lipstick, she took of the top showing a deep scarlet.

"Pucker up" she moved her lipstick towards her lips. She moved her head away from the red piece of wax. Mona shook her head in anguish, "You have such a pretty face, yet you seem to feel no need to give it that one little step forward, why" she asked.

Kitty thought for a moment, "I don't know, I just don't like make-up or girly things." She looked over to the other girls and they just shrugged.

"We'll just have to change that" Mona smiled.

* * *

It had been a horrifying week, the whole time she was forced to partake in the abnormal rituals the girls put her through. In all she had her hair done. Her face painted with make-up, her nails done, and her wardrobe redesigned. Each of the girls put in their opinions to her final look.

Her hair was still in its bun, her face was painted to the last inch with, make-up. She was wearing a tight red dress, and black high heels to accent it. (A/N: before you start dissing my fashion sense let me tell you some things. I'm a 14 year old boy, I can't tell the difference between formal and casual.)

"Brilliant" Mona said.

"A work of art" Duchess yelled.

"She's hot" Decima and Nona squealed(minds out of the gutters, it was a friendly comment).

"She is an honorable figure" Sing said then blushed.

"She does seem lovely" Osiris commented.

"She seems to be a bit on the cute side as well as the hot side" Sapphire said in amazement.

"Yes, she does seem to be a bit on the dressed up side" a voice sounding semi-french came from behind. Kitty turned to see both Yuri and Naomi standing in the doorway. Both were wearing military vests and a touch of their own taste. Yuri had on a dark navy blue shirt under her vest. Along with a black pair of skirts and shorts. Hanging alongside of her waist was a strange looking rifle. It had a scope, a long muzzle, and a pair of tube connected to the side of the barrel.

Naomi had a dress under her vest, it was a brighter blue than Yuri's. At her side was her trusty submachine gun. There was another one on her other side. Both of their hairstyles were a tight bun. Both of their faces were void of anything, just their natural looks.

"Get a good look at what your wearing now. Wait, a picture is worth a thousand words" Fang jumped out behind the two cats and took a picture with a camera. She got a good look at the camera, and it was a thin piece of round metal with wires jutting out of it.

"Not the garment grid, what is the point of that" Mona complained.

"It's for her special someone" he winked. "You know, that Ling fellow" him announcing it made her blush furiously. He pocketed the device and clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Now, let's get you into some real clothes" he practically sang. All the girls in the room growled furiously at him. He stuck his tongue and went back to his business.

"Now, will she need a medium or large" he asked rooting through a set of drawers.

"I'm a medium" she shouted angrily.

"Don't get snappy with me young lady" he said as he threw a vest at her.

"Young lady" she huffed, "you look to be even younger than I am."

"Kitty, I'm older than your founding mother and father. I am 20,980 years older than you. So, I can call you a child if I wanted to. But, I find that a insult, so I will call you by your name." He looked at her real quick, then waved over to Yuri. "I hear you can design clothes for anybody" he looked at her expectantly.

"That's right" she beamed. Kitty looked over her shockingly.

"Yuri, what happened to your accent. I can't think you could have forgotten it."

Fang around suspiciously, then he began. "In your being here, the dimensional bridge can't handle the stress. So, to make up for it, it translated your accents to American. Just to make it a little easier to cope with not having you in your own dimension."

She looked over at him, lost.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it later. Well, another me, just you and Yuri get situated."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while. I had a few prearranged engagements, one was a engagement. Anyway, that's all I have to say. I have an idea for another story, but I'll finish this one first. This may get a bit confusing at the end, but as I write more stories it will fit together.**_

Both: Toodles 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is the last chapter in a while

_**A/N: This is the last chapter in a while. I may fit one more in but this will probably be the last for the next 3 or 4 months.**_

Fang: what else will people do while your gone

Me: write their own

Fang: oh well

(Line here)

It had been an hour since Fang left Kitty with Yuri. In that time he had got bored, moved to the boys room, and watched the classic marathon of animaniacs.(If you think it's a classic now, just think 200 years from now). By then he had pretty much memorized the whole marathon. Everyone, including Buggsy, was about to get up to leave when they were stopped by a voice outside.

"Wait, sit back down, we want to show you Kitty" Mona's voice came from directly outside the door. They all sighed then sat back down, "Ready" Fang shouted with an air of annoyance.

"Fine, then we won't show you her" she entered the room pulling the now blushing Kitty in. All mouths, including Buggsy's, dropped open. All the men suddenly hopped up and got about 2 feet away from her.

"Hellooooooo, nurse" they all shouted. Each one gave an overly goofy smile, showing off teeth.

"I swear" Kitty began.

"You shouldn't, it not nice" Fang retorted in the most southern accent he could muster. He gave an even more goofy grin, making Kitty giggle.

"Hey, she's mine" a voice came from out of nowhere. Suddenly a giant cloud of dark mist appeared in the middle of the room. The cloud condensed, turning into Murray, Bentley, and Ling.

"Sorry, needed to get out a bit of unreality out of my system" he bowed. He moved out of his way, making his jaw drop. Their she stood, in her geddup. Military vest, and her regular police uniform. But, her face was still painted with make-up. He grabbed her by the hands and led her out of the room. Once a good distance from the room he stopped in front of a bunch of rubble.

"Ling, what are you…" she was silenced by his lips being pushed up against hers. He began to madly and passionately kiss her. He pushed her up against a large piece of rubble. She finally broke the kiss, breathless and dazed.

"What's gotten into to you lately" she asked still in a slight daze.

"My guess is the pheromone is starting to make his bodies hormone level skyrocket" a voice came from behind her. They both turned to see the wolf with flames for hair protruding out of the wall.

"Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place" Fang popped out in the same manner. This made both Ling and Kitty blush and move a small distance from each other.

"Oh you did not just say that" Hades then began pelting him on the head. He put his hands over his head to shield it. He went back into the black portal in the wall, only for Hades to follow in the same manner. Ling and Kitty both looked at each other for a moment then looked away quickly.

"If that's the reason, then we better find out how to deal with it" she said awkwardly.

"Yeah" he said likewise. Suddenly the portal opened again and a small pill canister flew out.

"That'll help with your… uncontrollable urges" Fang could be heard from afar.

"Come back here you(censored because some people can't take swear words)" another voice could be heard off in the distance.

"Let's show this to the rest of the gang" Kitty said awkwardly. Then ran as fast as they could to see the rest of their friends "preoccupied" in some other corner. Both Kitty and Ling looked at each other to see Fang standing in-between them. He smiled and held up a syringe, "the pills only prevent the effects of the pheromone. If we want to make it a more permanent effect, we'll have to get personal." He whistled highly and the small mouse they had seen before came running in.

"What can I do for you" she said grinning from behind huge glasses.

"Well sissy, we need your "special" skills for administrating the hormone to combat the pheromone" he said tossing her a shot.

"Alright, one rump shot" she said grinning smacking her small tush.

"Your kidding me" they both looked in a painful way.

"Yep, and can you help me pry off the sex hungry mammals and reptilian. And Kitty, Sissy, the two felines might be a tad bit reluctant to give up their mate. The amount of pheromone in the air makes this environment the same as them being in heat ten fold. Anyways, good cat hunting, try and make it a bit fun." He grinned and ran off, pulling the lesser reluctant Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Ling by the collar down the hall.

"Well, let's just get this over with" Sissy said pulling the rest of the girls along. The screams of pain could be heard the throughout the whole city of Rapture. After a good hour of screaming the whole group walked back to the main room(the one with the pictures). All of them came in rubbing their hindquarters tenderly, Sissy and Fang doing it to be difficult.

"The amount of hormones in that shot is enough to make the side effects feel worse than your TB shots." They all sat down to wait for the rest of the insane group to return.

"Yeah, it does hurt" Sly sighed. "But, how are we going to get back to our own…" he led off not knowing where he was.

"Time… and existence" he thought hard and quick. "You see we asked a… friend, to loan a few friends to help us take HIM down" he slightly snarled.

"Him?" they all asked.

Fang sighed, reminded of the man he despised so much. "His name is Jacque, he is the modern ruler of the world. He controls all the money, food, water, and more importantly, the military. The blasted bird was a bad man from the start. I don't see why I ever trusted him in the first place." He sighed, then looked up with a smile on his face. "Well, the first of many disappointments. Just goes to show ya, the only people you can trust are the ones who share death." He got up and went for the door. "Oh, did you have a card for me Ms. Petro."

"Oh yeah" she grabbed the card and threw it at Fang. He pulled out a small device that looked slightly like an eye, only the eyes had slits for pupils, just like a snakes. He pointed it to an empty space, and gave it a little squeeze. Suddenly a small hole opened out of nowhere. It began to make a terrible ripping noise, finally opening enough for Fang to stick his head in.

"Yo, T.J., oop, sorry Naruto. Looked in the wrong one, can you give this to Ryuujin for me." He fished something out of his pocket, it was a small bright green triangle crystal.

"What's it for" a juvenile voice on the other end asked.

"It's for if I need you guys" he said closing the portal. "Okay, let's try this again" he repeated the same procedure as before.

"Yo, T.J., man, sorry Renji. No, I don't have a clue where I am. Just try to get me on the other end. And give this to me when you find me, he threw the same crystal again. Okay, yeah, see ya later." He shrugged again, and repeated the same process. "Third times the charm" he sighed.

"Yo, T.J., finally, yes I had trouble with the eye again."

"You better have, do you realize how long it's taken for us to get Sora out of the coma. Now we finally get the card and it won't do us much good" an angry voice shouted at the other end.

"Look, take the damn card and this" he again threw the crystal and the card in and closed it rather hurriedly.

"Sorry about that, personal business. All of our personal business."

They all raised an eyebrow at his antics.

"I'll explain it later" he sighed.

(Line Here)

_**A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter, but school is starting in a few days so the writing may come slower now. In fact it may come to a complete AND HAULT. Sorry, if your wondering why I'm hiatusing the story, there are many reasons. One, is school, if you ask me it is the second most necessary evil. The first being the monetary system, why can't we go back to the regular old bartering system. That doesn't crash every 40 years or so. Anyway, two is because I have marching band practice every godly hour I'm not asleep or going to school. Oh well, maybe I'll find love their like my parents. (Bursts out laughing hysterically), yeah right. Anyway, yeah, I'm also excited about tonight, why you ask, because I finally got first class. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a rank in Boy Scouts. Yes, I'm in the Boy Scouts, aren't I just an angel. Anyway, yeah, see you all in about three or four months.**_

Both: (Blows kisses to the audience) goodnight everybody


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I finally have enough time to right a new chapter

_**A/N: I finally have enough time to right a new chapter. I don't have a lotta time to do this so it may be a bit short oh well. Don't worry about it, I'm in the process of getting a beta. I'm getting close, anyway let the story continue. And I don't own anything that's not mine. And thanks again to Kitty Petro for letting me use her characters. And italicized quotes will be model 6. **_

Fang: finally

* * *

"What the hell was that" Yuri screamed as loudly as possible. She had a look of dumbfoundment then sighed. "What's happening to us" she asked sadly. Soon it was Fang's turn to sigh.

"This world has changed since you left. That evil man in power made it unrecognizable. It even changes people from different existences, changes them to fit the modern world. It all happened because he got the adamite."

They all gave him an inquiring look, he just sighed.

"Adamite is the main building block in our DNA. With the absence of it we would slowly start to devolve." They all nodded, he then changed back to his smile and chuckled. "What am I talking gloomy about, we're going to the surface world" he began walking out of the room. "Sissy, get the rest ready for the ground level. I'm going to take a few precautions before we leave.

He left the room and Sissy motioned for all of them to follow her. They all followed her to a giant room full of all sorts of clothes. Ranging from ancient looking clothes to those looking strangely new. She began rummaging through the piles of newer looking clothing.

"So Sissy, who's daughter are you" Kitty asked while watching the small mouse girl throwing outfits left and right.

"Penelope's" she stated quickly. She hoped her pained expression would go unseen, it didn't. Kitty wondered why the mention of her mother made her like that.

"Found it" she yelled in excitement. She pulled out a pair of black jeans that looked like Kitty's size, she then pulled out a white tank top. She handed her the clothes then dug into her pockets. She handed her some rings and what appeared to be earrings.

"What am I supposed to do with these" she asked lifting the small golden jewelries in her paw.

"It would be better to show you, FANG!!" she yelled and they heard him padding down the stairs.

"What is it" he came in breathing heavy. He had a wad of clothes in his hands. Only his pants were on, they were pitch black and covered in pockets. All over his torso were what looked to be metal pipes. On the top they were secured by heavy looking bolts.

"Show her where the jewelry goes" she said looking him over. He sighed and dug in his own pockets, pulling out a handful of earrings as well. He took each and every earring and put it on various places on his body. By the end both ears had been covered in jewelry, his nose had 3 rings each parallel to each other, and one on his eyebrow.

Kitty stood there with her mouth open, as did the rest of the people. The normally cuteish looking wolf now looked utterly terrifying. He looked them over and chuckled.

"If you think I look scary now, just you wait. Hey, Sly" Fang yelled out.

"What" the Sly in the room asked.

"Not you" he sighed.

"What" a voice far off yelled back.

"Do you want the constrictors on or off" he continued his conversation.

"Why not" he reluctantly yelled.

At that Fang pulled a wrench from his limitless pockets. He began unscrewing the bolts that held together the metal girders in place. Once he finished the ones on his right arm his biceps bulged hugely. Their jaws dropped when they saw this.

"Muscles aren't exactly the most nimble things to have you know" he said noticing their gaze. Once he was fully done he was as ripped as a body builder. This only made him more intimidating.

"I'm going to finish getting ready. Get Kitty ready then get her friends to the portal. I don't want any of them getting involved."

"What do you mean" Kitty asked.

"I mean they won't be on this mission. In fact, they won't be on any. They would only be a burden, so say your good-byes and get ready" at that he left the room. She was seeing red now, nobody separated her from her friends. She was about to go after him when she was stopped by a hand on the shoulder. She turned around to see Ling holding her shoulder.

"If it would better your chances of survival, we'd be happy to leave. I only want you to be safe." She turned around to see the rest of her friends nodding their heads. She began to lightly cry at her friends care. Ling wiped away her tears, and smiled that smile she was so smitten with.

"Now no crying, you need to be strong. Just remember that we'll all be rooting for you were ever we are going."

She smiled and wiped the tears away. She finished getting dressed and walked with her friends to the "portal". When she got their it was huge. The portal was surrounded with wires and tubes of all sorts. Sissy began punching random places on a screen and portal began to glow.

"Next stop, disclosed location" she yelled over the machines loud noise. They all walked up to the platform. They began to walk into the portal.

"Wait" Kitty yelled breathlessly. They turned around, she grabbed Ling by the shoulders and locked into a mad passionate kiss with him. "For luck" she smiled.

"I'm going to miss those snide remarks of yours" Ling chuckled. He stepped into the portal last, it sputtered and then stopped. She slumped to floor and began crying again. Sissy put her hand on the vixen's shoulder to calm her down.

"Now, now, no crying or else we won't ever be able to get to the end of this damn war" she smiled. That made her feel better and she got to her feet. She smiled lightly, then smoothed out her clothes. She looked like a cross between a Goth and an emo (not that there's anything wrong with that. They just have a style I think is a little dark).

They made their way through a long maze of hallways until they came upon a large hall covered with rotting signs and wheelchairs. They saw 5 hooded figures standing at the end of the hall. Kitty became a little uneasy, but Sissy kept on leisurely walking towards them.

"Yo guys, how'd changin go" she yelled. The four figures turned to look at her then removed their hoods. One of the figures was a smiling white border collie, on both of his eyes were very large scars. She recognized him, "Jack" she inquired warily.

"Ding, ding" he said comically.

Another figure was a black and white Pitbull. He also had a silly grin on his face. His face was also one she could recognize, "Overbite" she again asked warily.

"It was my good looks that gave it away wasn't it" he chuckled. She giggled at his joke but then continued. Next to him was a giant black dog. She again recognized him immediately, "Big" she continued her interrogation. He simply nodded to confirm her.

She looked over next to a wolf and raccoon she did not recognize. Both faces had a scare on opposite eyes. Both had red and black fur, and both had red pupilless eyes. Both had a goofy grin on their smug muzzles. They looked at her and seeing they didn't recognize them, they decided to give her a hint.

"What's the matter Ms. Petro, can't recognize two roguishly handsome men" the wolf said. Then it clicked in her mind, "Fang, Sly, but how" she was dumbfounded.

"Amazing what a bit of fur dye and foe earrings can do to a fella huh" Sly chuckled. Her brain was taking a few moments to process the new information. They finally got fed up with waiting and led her to a room surrounded by water. In the middle was a huge bathysphere, it looked as if it hadn't been used in decades.

"Is that thing working" she was a bit skeptical.

"Of course this thing was built in world war two" Fang sounded a bit hurt. "And I'll have you know it's the most futuristic piece of machinery we have here in rapture."

"By the way" Kitty interrupted, "what happened to this place. By the name it should be nothing but paradise". They all lowered their heads, tears beginning to stream down Sissy's face. Fang raised his head, his eyes also watery.

"This place, our home, was once paradise. No pain, no poverty, no cares in the world. Then that bastard came, and ruined everything" spite was dripping out of his mouth. "He came and promised us a better way of life, we thought if life was already good, we had nothing to lose. We were wrong" suddenly the room was surrounded by nothing but blinding blue light. Kitty blinked and suddenly she was back in the same corridor she was in before. Except it was a lot more new looking, everything was shiny and smelled of fresh roses.

"This was our home once, before it all went to hell." Fang was back to where he was originally. Only he looked different, he were back to what he looked like in her dreams. More young, less scarred, he looked… innocent was the word that came to her mind.

"This was what it was like before him" he waved his hands and they were in a large room, at least 6 stories. She recognized it instantly, it was the court of miracles. After looking around she noticed there were a lot more people than before. The stands were more neat, and had a bit more to offer than before. Fruits, veggies, candy, even a stand or two had toys.

"This is the shopping district, one of the most pure places in rapture" Fang sighed. He waved his hands again and they were in a small room where many people were waiting. One that stood out was a wolf that looked exactly like Fang.

"That is me, when I was young and naïve. I trusted everybody, no one was able to break that trust, that was mistake number two."

"What was the first" she asked wondering what kind of person could make a man like this.

"I fell in love" he said not daring to look her in the eyes, fearing she would see him as weak.

"What do you mean…" she was cut off when then door flew open and a young looking black wolf girl came running out. The younger version of Fang jumped up as well, excitement and relief his gaze.

"Well" he asked expectantly, "what did the doctor have to say". He was beside himself with the suspense.

"It's official, your becoming a father" she said with a contented sigh. The young Fang jumped up in excitement, he then put the she-wolf into a mad embrace. He was happy to put it mildly.

As Kitty kept looking she had the strange impulse to look at Fang. She noticed he was trying as hard as possible to keep tears back. He wasn't doing so well, the tears were rolling down matting his fur.

"What's wrong, is it the good memories" she asked in consolence. Fang's muscles all tensed then the tears stopped. He turned around, a look of anger on his face.

"I think it's time we get to the point, rapture was perfect, then he came" he hissed bitterly. He twirled his hands and the image went back to the bathysphere room. The sphere just came in from the outside, looking brand new and wet all over. It halted with a sudden jerk and a large thunk was heard on the inside.

The door opened quietly and a very disgruntled toucan stepped out of the vehicle. A briefcase in hand and a suit on his back, he looked incredibly business like. His beak was a tad bit on the short side, other than that he was a regular looking bird.

"Damn bathysphere, you think there civilization this advanced would find an easier way to stop" he grunted.

"We have Mr. fléau, we just haven't gotten around to installing it. And we really aren't all that advanced, just faster to the uptake than the outside world." The young Fang rounded a corner, he was also dressed in a suit. His on the other hand was a bit less "formal", it was an undershirt, jacket, dress pants and nothing else.

"I see that Rapture is a more laid back civilization" he chuckled and extended his hand.

"That is very true, we know when to work, and when to play. But in Rapture, their one in the same. That is my basis on life, if you can enjoy what it is your doing, then life is good. In Rapture, a man is entitled to the sweat on his brow, the blood in his veins, and the energy of his spirit. He is not put off by things such as laws, physical limitations, or faith." He grabbed the hand and gave it a good shake. "You'll find that we only invite the most gifted and peaceful people into Rapture Mr. fléau, you're a very lucky man." He gave a smile that was white and innocent.

"So I've heard, oh and please, call me Jacque. Mr. fléau is so formal" he himself smiled. "I'm interested in how you keep a civilization such as this in top shape" he said curiously.

Fang chuckled, "Jacque, let me give you the grand tour." He led him out the hallway and into what appeared to be a large ballroom. "This is what I call the gates to heaven, this is basically where you can go to any part of Rapture. It is separated into 7 main places, but that can wait. We are going to your living quarters, into the garden of Eden district, or the main living district. In the apartment there will be a pamphlet that will be your guide to the rest of your stay here. Your job will begin 3 weeks from now, until then you will tell them your a new guy. Don't worry, people here are trusting, THAT is how rapture is run, we are a true democracy. I'm just a figure head, not a true king."

"That's all fine and dandy Fang, but I really would like to get unpacking." Jacque smiled, Fang bowed and left the room. "Nice place, so peaceful, so serene, computer" he pulled out a small pocket watch but the face was replaced with a large red screen. _"Yes user"_ the device said scratchily. "What is my current record for leader's "real estate" plan"? _"Well user, your current record is 8 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 9 hours, 48 minutes, and 3 seconds" _the machine displayed the time on the screen. "Good, the people will be easy, their monetary system" he opened the pamphlet on the table. "They have a bartering system, the people control the government, and as for the head" he grinned evilly, "the best way to kill a superior body is to sever the head."

He over to his briefcase and began rummaging through it. He pulled out a wine glass and a bottle of wine, pouring himself a glass he began thinking.

"Computer" he said in a low quiet voice.

"_Yes user"_ the machine replied.

"I will use you as my new personal assistant. I will bringing you in public so I need a name to call you. What would you like it to be?"

"_Well my original creator nicknamed me Model 6" _he replied.

"Model 6, I like it" he grinned taking a sip of his wine. It was a pure red, almost blood like except thickness. "And one more thing" he said finishing of his glass.

"_Yes sir" _the cold voice replied.

"Set a timer, December 24 at 23:32:53. At that time, I should be finishing up, if not, I want you to immediately delete all files on your database."

"_Yes sir, and what of me if this deletion should happen" _he asked a little hazardly.

"Your a free program" he smiled.

Kitty was taking all this information at once, in chunks she could agree with. This was supposedly the most vile man on earth but aside from the last few minutes, he seemed like a good-hearted business man. The last bit of information came as a big shock, the man seemed evil those few minutes.

"How did he do it" she turned to Fang behind her. He sighed, then pulled out a cigarette and lit it, a few puffs and he began.

"What you just saw took place on July 13 at 23:32:52, he wanted to break his usual record. As for how he did it" he waved his hands again and they were now in a lab of sorts. In the corner she could see the bird in a lab coat studying a fogged over tube.

"He seems to be in a good condition, the adam is slowly kicking in, the plasmid should be able to affect him in a few hours" he wrote something on a clipboard. He went to a desk and began writing something.

Kitty began walking towards him to see what he was writing, but her attention was caught by the tube. She peered inside the tube and gasped out in shock. The tube had a small weasel boy in it. The only thing covering him were a pair of swim trunks and tubes up the wazoo. What wasn't covered in tubes was cut up to unrecognizable levels. Flesh and scar covered his small meek body. Inside his eyes were covered, but his body was twitching madly.

"That was subject number 69574, he personally counted for this one" Fang inhaled another giant amount of smoke, then breathing it out.

"He made 69,574 people just like him" she pointed at the poor soul in the tube.

"No, the one in the tube is in relatively good condition. He still has all his limbs, plus he is in stasis. Most of the damned bird's experiments were carried out on patients who were conscious. Some lost limbs, others lost loved ones, most lost their minds. He tortured every last one of them, and he didn't keep count until about 2 months of experiments. So it's more likely that he was 101897, if my count of the population of Rapture was correct."

"He killed 101,897 people" she gasped.

"Who ever said they died, every last one lived. None of his experiments failed, some went wrong, but none failed. In some cases, most cases, it would have been better to have died in the process." He pulled out a flask and took a long swig.

"How did you get your powers, were you a subject" she shuddered at her word choice.

"No, he knew to many plasmids would kill a person, so he laced a meal. Instead of killing me, he was able to find a subject whose DNA could handle multiple plasmids."

"What happened to Rapture" she asked obliviously.

"Do I need to answer" he asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh yeah" she hung her head and blushed a bit. "But what happened to your wife" she burst out. The question hit him suddenly, a tear went down his face, but he composed himself instantly.

"That's a question best answered later" he sighed. He raised his hands and lowered them suddenly. They were back in the present, less inviting, Rapture.

"How did she take it" Jack asked.

"Let her process the info" he whispered back.

"Fair enough" he nodded.

"Well, it's time we show you how 200 years of Jacque Fléau is like" he stepped into the bathysphere.

* * *

_**A/N: And that's chapter 14, I'm again sorry for not posting for a bit. Band has been hectic. Just to clear a few things, this is in no way a bashing story. Somebody e-mailed me telling to stop bashing, it isn't a bash story. And another thing, don't expect to hear from me soon. With school, band, a girlfriend, I'm swamped.**_

Fang: you don't have a girlfriend

Me: wanna bet

Both: Toodles


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately, been busy

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately, been busy. SCMB rules, but yeah, personal stuff. Anyway, this is chapter 15 (damn, already), please enjoy. Thanks again Ms. Petro for letting me use your characters, and anything other than my OC belong to whoever made him/her/it. **_

Fang: it's about time

Me: hey, I have a personal life, plus I'll have a huge update once marching season is over.

Fang: Warning, I kick major bloody ass in this chapter, there will be blood.

* * *

They slowly crammed into the spacious bathysphere, which was incredibly moldy. Everyone, Fang, Sissy, Overbite, Big, Jack, Sly, and Kitty, all took a seat on the bench surrounding the sphere. Kitty noticed they were all sitting cramped together and not even the half the sphere was taken up.

"Why is nobody using the space" she asked inquisitively.

Everybody burst out laughing, all except Fang. He pulled out a small cell phone dialing a few names.

"Pain, Panic, if you could please escort your titanic rears to the bathysphere, we can get the show on the road" his voice carried out throughout the halls.

"We're coming, we're coming" a low moanish voice came in the background. Suddenly a large stomping noise came from the background. The ground began to shake, the stomping noise growing louder. A loud guttural moan ripped the air as though it were paper.

"I thought you said you guys had that under control" Fang shouted out to the apparent cause of the sounds.

"We thought it would be to good effect with the new blood" one loud voice moaned, thick with a slightly British accent.

"That's righ cuz, maybe we scare to death" a loud Texan thick accent rung out loud. Both sounded at least late 40's,and they had to be BIG.

"I don't care, get your 6 ton butts in this thing, I want to get to the base before I have to take out another one of Jacques's "intolerance patrol" Fang patted himself down, then apparently finding what he needed settled back down.

"Alright, we've arrived presently" the British accent quoted. Kitty screamed, for what was supposedly two pairs of gents were two giant metal clad monsters. They were wearing what looked like and old divers suits only 10 times the normal size. The giants were at least 9 feet high and every inch of them was covered in diver's suit. Instead of a normal helmet with a small hole eyes, was a large ball with bars around it, and as for holes, it looked like the holes were placed everywhere on the ball. Where the right hand should have been was a large drill at least 3 feet long. On there back were giant tanks that looked like they could hold 50 gallons at least. Both suits were covered in dried blood.

"Hello Ms., I, as Mr. and Ms. Hades has introduced, am Panic" he bowed as gracefully as the 6 ton giant could.

"Hey thar lil lady, name's Pain" the other giant ran in and slapped her on the back. Pain turned to Fang, "Yo, Fang, can we please these damn things off. It's giving me a wedgie the size of my lonestar state."

"Not yet, I have a feeling we'll run into some people we don't like in the process of returning to the surface. Although you may put the helmets down." Both nodded and opened a panel in their arms. They typed in a few keys and a hissing noise sounding like something airtight releasing sounded off.

Both helmets began to slide back in panels, slowly revealing the true faces of the giants. Both were buffaloes, one was black the other was a red color. Both also had stitches running all over their faces. Different shades of their furs bordered by the stitches.

"You'll have to pardon our appearances, we haven't had the best of luck dermatoligically" he smiled.

"To hell with pardoning, I personally think I have quite a perty face. Don't you agree little hunny" he winked towards Kitty. Everyone burst out laughing, which was only slightly silenced when Pain closed the bathysphere door and the vessel began to move. Kitty looked out the window to see a giant city out of the window.

"That would be rapture, ex-best place on earth. And now, last resting place for any and all splicers" as he said this he pulled out a control panel of sorts. He pushed a button and the city behind them erupted in a bouquet of explosions.

Kitty gasped at the sudden display of destruction. This was his home and he just blew it to oblivion.

"How could you" she gasped.

"In terms of my home, napalm is the only proper way to embalm it. But, like the phoenix, it shall be reborn from the ashes." He crossed his legs and put his head down looking as if sleep would soon creep up on him. She began thinking about her friends and lover who were now off in safety of a different place.

The trip in whole only take 5 minutes, but it felt like days before they finally broke the surface. They entered an elaborately decorated lobby, statues littered the room, along with paintings, chairs, and a fire place the size of the bathysphere itself. Everyone stepped out of the vessel and entered the marble laden ballroom. As everyone began to leave the vicinity of the sphere fang pulled out a ring with lights and wires on it.

"What are you doing…" Kitty began to ask but was interrupted by the sound of large amounts of movements outside. The sound of many people moving, cocking guns, and moving large pieces of metal. Fang sighed pressed a button and tossed the ring into the bathysphere, took out a pistol and shot the wheels of the bathysphere. The wheels sparked then the sphere rolled down the tracks towards the pool leading to the city. Right as the vessel hit the water it exploded into a million pieces.

"Now that we got the hard part over with" he re-holstered the pistol and pulled out two tommyguns, shouldered each and headed towards the doors, which were at least 2 stories high. 'Shame these doors never were actually bullet proof. Boys, hold the group back, we're playing rooster."

"Rooster?" kitty was as lost as could be.

"Basically lil' lady, our buddy over there becomes an ammo dumpster. He also gathers basic info on the enemy" Pain explained. Kitty was still lost on the concept. Sly chuckled to himself.

"Our "gentleman" right there is about to be one of the worlds best looking hunk of swiss cheese" Sly smiled. She finally got it, and it made her think they were crazy.

"You can't, he'll die" she began but was interrupted when he opened the door and a hail of lead pelted the room. The statues crumpled as the 2 inch pieces of lead angrily stang the plaster in which it was made. All forms of art suddenly died in the short couple of seconds the firing took place. After a grueling 26 seconds the melodious sound of empty gun clips pierced the air.

Where the once healthy looking silver wolf now stood a bare grinning skeleton with very few scraps of flesh still on the bone. The strange thing was that he actually looked like he was smiled. The rest of the gang didn't look all that suprised. They looked like they were excited by it.

"Does this mean what I think it does" Sly smiled as he got his cane of his back.

"Yes, it does, but let me do it first. HADES, lord of dead and sin, you trusted your almighty power into my mortal flesh in order to make you and I stronger. Now I call upon thy divine power in order to destroy my enemies."

As suddenly as he said it a voice came in the background, it was familiar. _Of course hon, my power is always to the disposal of any who respect death. You just have to relinquish the consequences._

"I accept" he simply said and held up both hands high in the air. "Pain, Panic, make sure she doesn't go into overload until I say so" he looked over to Pain and Panic. Both just nodded and put their giant hands on Kitty's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ms. Petro, we were even able to keep Fang at bay when he went through the overload" Panic smiled reassuringly.

"What is this overload people keep talking about" Kitty screamed.

"Don't worry yo pretty lil head missy, you'll see soon nough" Pain chuckled.

Just as she was about to question more she heard the voice again. _Mr. Snow, you have acknowledged the consequences of fusing with my holy self. Good, then let's…_

"Get ready" a sultry voice sounded in her ear. "I see we're going to be showing little miss kitten face over here true fear, eh?" Fang just shrugged and began cracking his bones. "Anyway, let's get the show on the road" the gray wolf from before in the gray robes floated over to Fang. She pulled out what appeared to be a ball of black flame.

She handed the ball to Fang and, with a sigh, he put the ball of black fire into his mouth, and swallowed. At first glance a normal person would have thought the fire would burn his throat (or spine as the lack of windpipe), but under the circumstances, she was expecting anything.

As the fire flowed down through his spine it stopped where the heart should have been. The fire began to spread throughout his body. He yelled with the pain as his flesh were on fire. Truth be told, what flesh was left was being engulfed by the black flesh. A giant flash of light temporarily blinded all patrons in the room. When all could see again, Fang no longer looked human.

He still looked skeletal, but his bones were now a charred black. He had a large mane of fire were his hair should have been. Around his wrists were red hot manacles with at least 3 yards of chain on each cuff. In his eye sockets were small blood red flames. Around his body was the same toga that the wolf was wearing. On both the wrist cuffs were large blood dipped scythes. On his spine were spines of red, also menacing looking. On his muzzle was a gas mask with small vertical slits in the mouth.

"You seem a bit scared" Fang wheezed mechanically out of his mask. "If you think this is scary, you don't want to see me in my overload. Alright, let's get this show on the road" he began to walk out the door, to the apparently awestruck men. He was interupted with a cough from Sly in the background.

"What about me, I've been itching to be able to get slicing" he held up his cane.

"We to be able to have someone with a backup soul just in case. Besides, you can use that thing without Hermes" he said pointing out the cane.

"True" he clicked a button on the staff and a scythe, not much different from the ones on Fangs wrists, popped out of the C.

"How could you" Kitty's cried out, "that was a tool of peacefully stealing. You turn it into a weapon made for only killing." She had tears streaming down her eyes, sick of the way things were happening.

Both men sighed, she was right. The tool never actually hurt anyone. It was a tool, a spiritual item, passed down from generations to generations, and they turned it into a killing machine.

"You're right, but war and loss turns men into beasts, and beasts into demons. Once we get to the city, should you want to go back to your home, we'll send once your time is up. But for the time being, I'd suggest you get with the program. Sissy, I want you two to stay back until it safe."

Sissy nodded and Fang and all the others filed out of the room. Both the girls waited and listened.

"Hey, it's the targets, fire without hesitation" a deep voice was heard through a megaphone.

"Now people, do we really need to get violent" Panic yelled, the mask obliviously back over his face.

"Yes, your mass killers, terrorists, and I don't like how you brought this bustling civilization to a stop" the same guy laughed into the megaphone.

A gunshot was heard along with the sound of flesh being penetrated. A loud menacing growl that didn't even sound existent resounded through the air. The air seemed to turn to dust with the growl. The heat soared, the moister dropped, and even water around started boil.

"Anyone else want to mistake me for that bastard sitting on his sinning ass in G.R.A.N.D. will also get a mouthful of lead" hate was evident in his voice.

"Grand?" Kitty asked.

"It stands for Global Ruling And Negotiating Department, it's the department where Jacques works" Sissy explained.

"Why is Fang so spiteful towards him" Kitty was lost.

"Aside from the fact that he destroyed Rapture, ruined many lives, and is now ruining the government, there is one main fact that he won't admit" Sissy began rummaging through her clothes. She pulled out a hourglass, the rims filled with spikes, the sands a dark black, the frame a blood red.

"What's that" Kitty asked awestruck.

"This is the glass of time, no not the sands of time, Fang won't let me use his. It's like the sands of time, but we can't change anything. I want to show what made him the bitter man he is today."

Kitty nodded and Sissy flipped the hourglass.

"Here we go" she said as sand flew out of top of the glass enveloping them.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm finally done with the damn thing. It's almost over, I have but 2 weeks until I can type more. I need people to review this story. I have a friend who just got on, and Cici, if you read this yes it's me tj. Anyway, due to my pride, I took a bet, so I'll be writing a Naruto fanfiction. It will be up soon, so look out for it. It's called suffrage of scales.**_

Fang: so I won't be back for awhile

Me: no, just until I finish the dare

Both: TTFN (change of pace)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: We are now starting chapter 16, HOORAY

_**A/N: We are now starting chapter 16, HOORAY. Thanks again Kitty Petro for letting me use your character. And if it doesn't belong to me, credit to those who own it. For those of you who are reading this, I thank you immensely. It would help more if people were to review, it's not that hard. Just click the button down there **__**and click on the "review" column and leave your words. With that out of the way we get to the real reason your here. **_

Fang: Me

Me: No, the story

* * *

The sands engulfed both the woman in a large orb of sand. It sucked all air out of the space, making breathing impossible. The grains of sand felt like they were wearing down her skin and fur. The ball of dirt and stone started to swirl, getting wilder and wilder by the second. Soon it was spinning so fast you would think you were on an amusement park ride.

Kitty tried to open her mouth to scream but was cut of by a large amount of sand in her mouth. Her fur was beginning to look more of a clay color now. She then realized she couldn't breath. She tried gasping for air, but every time she tried, she got a mouthful of sand.

What was probably a few seconds seemed like hours in the sand ball. When she finally realized she was on solid ground she began gasping for air. She coughed up more sand than air.

"First times a real pain isn't it, that's why Fang won't let me have the true sands of time. Thinks that a few extra minutes of no oxygen is bad for me. So anyway, your probably wondering where you are" Sissy grinned.

"Knowing would be nice" Kitty croaked, still a bit of sand in her lungs.

"Ever wonder why Fang is such a crab nowadays" Sissy questioned.

"I have wondered why he was so different than in my dreams. There he was a little bit more light, sympathetic, more… happy" she croaked out.

"First" she chirped, "we see where it started" she said happily as she lead her down a bunch of nameless streets. Kitty noticed it had dropped a couple of degrees from where they once were. She looked down at what she was wearing, she was no longer wearing her gothic clothes given to her by Fang. She was wearing a long black trench coat and a black fedora hat. She wore no shoes or anything on her feet.

As they slowed down to a random alley she began to hear the crying of an infant. They turned and found a small bundle of blankets in a small puddle. The crying was louder than anywhere else.

"Is that" Kitty cried.

"Yep, that was Fang about 2 days after he was born" Sissy sighed.

"We have to do something about it, we can't leave him here to die" she tried to pick him up, Her hands just phased right through. "What's wrong with me" she tried again, "why can't I pick him up."

"Your not in this exact place in this exact time, you can't influence the timeline, too much could be messed up. I'm just showing what started off his, and my, life. His being orphaned is an important role in time. We still have a lot to cover."

"Well what do we have here, it looks like a poor misfortunate pup" a voice sounded behind the two women. They turned to see an old looking lizard coming over to the young Fang. He was as white as snow, the only thing that wasn't white was his eyes. His eyes were a pitch coal black. On his side was a young looking black collie. Both his eyes were covered with fresh new scars. It had looked like both his eyes had been carved up nearly yesterday. Both were dressed up in black robes, both were dirt, dusty, and a bit blood caked.

"But Mr. Bell, what are we to do with him, we can barely support ourselves" the black collie said in a very juvenile voice.

"Not to worry Jack, anyone in need we will help" the old lizard sagely replied. He picked up the small boy and rocked him back and forth gently. "He has talent to, I see many good things in this boy. But what to call him" he then noticed something around his neck, "Ah, so what's this. I see his name is Robert, but that is such a bland name. Let's see if there is anything about this boy that stands out." He looked the boy up and down, moving to his mouth. He opened the mouth and noticed the child already had a canine tooth coming in.

"He looks funny with that fang" Jack giggled, standing on tiptoes to see the baby. When he giggled, so did the baby. The baby then grabbed Jack by the ear. He let out a scream, though it was more of suprise then of pain.

"Hey that's a good name, Fang, I like it" he replied.

Jack thought about it for a bit then nodded, "Yeah, that'll work."

"So that's how Fang lived through his infant years. After he turned 6, the man booted them out, of course he did it with care. The old man was like a father to them. Fang then became engrossed in stealing. We still don't know why, but, at around 9, he was a major problem with the police. He stole from stores, technology plants, even some biology labs. That's another thing he was engrossed in, tech and biology. He new more than most majors do at age 10. He could do long complex experiments that no scientist could even comprehend. That's another thing, all of Fang's friends were geniuses in some realm."

"If they were such geniuses, why didn't they just use that to make an honest living. Then they could benefit others while getting paid" she was agreeing with the cop in her.

"To tell the truth, he was having too much fun. Stealing was a sport for him, no matter what the cost, he was willing in order to know somewhere, he was pissing someone off. The world hated him, so he screwed with it as much as possible."

"Doesn't sound all that great" Kitty grumbled.

"Well, it kept bread on the table. So you got past the part where Sly first joins Fang" she began flipping the hourglass over.

"Wait", Kitty screamed "do we really have to use the hourglass again?"

"Yes, so suck it up and hold your breath

(Line Here)

The boys weren't making much progress military wise. They had sustained many injuries, many of which were fatal. The guys had took out a large number of soldiers but, weren't making a dent in there forces.

"Jack" Fang shouted over the loud gunfire, "find out how many more are left."

"Right" he yelled back, then he took a cross-legged stance and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard, and began hearing radio static. "What channel are we looking for" he yelled while surfing through the channels.

"I don't know just find the right channel" just then a bullet whizzed by and clipped his ear, "and a bit quickly before we become Swiss cheese."

"Hey, I like the Swiss" Overbite yelled over his weapon.

"Not now" Fang yelled out angrily.

"I found it" Jack roared over the fire and bickering, "I'll tune you into it". Suddenly they all heard a slight buzz and began hearing words.

_"Squad 17 come in, do you read me" a voice resounded in their heads. _

_"We read you commander, go ahead, HEY Jones, I want those freaks alive got it" another voice complied._

_"Good, I see your on top of the situation down their. So anyway we're bringing another squad, how many casualties have you taken" the voice asked nonchalantly._

_"We've lost about half of our squad, and our ammo is quickly depleting. We need some backup as quickly as possible" he roared._

_"Don't worry sergeant, we're on our way, we'll be their in about 5 minutes. So keep them occupied till we make it there. Remember, we want them ALIVE" he emphasized._

_"Sure, Sergeant Cutthroat, OUT" _then the message cut out.

"What do you think we should do" Big yelled.

"You stand and fight, I'll go find the two pains in my side" Fang sighed pulling out a large hourglass.

"Which two, you got millions" Overbite chuckled.

"One of which are your jokes" he said flipping over the hourglass, "don't wait up."

* * *

The sand finally came to stop and the women stepped onto the pavement. They were in the middle of a large city. It was dark except for moonlight.

"Where are we" Kitty gasped in.

"We're in the point where things first started to go downhill, their first big heist together" she began walking to a large building.

"Where exactly is that" Kitty asked running to catch up with her.

"Oh some cult wanted to resurrect Clockwerk for a third time" Sissy replied bored.

"Did they succeed" she gasped.

"Yep, but it didn't last all that long, though they did make way for a new age of the damn birds" she sighed, "oh, and duck."

A large portion of the building exploded into a burst of rubble and a large shadow rose from the smoke. In the moonlight they could clearly see the large mechanical bird floating overhead, it's geared wings flapping loudly.

"I thought Sly got rid of the Clockwerk parts, he incinerated the parts until they were nothing but ash" Kitty roared over the flapping and wind created by the bird.

"He did, the bird is currently oblivion, that's not to say the plans were so unlucky" Sissy roared back. "Jacque was able to get the plans and lets just watch the rest."

Kitty looked up and noticed Clockwerk did look a bit different than when she saw pictures of him. He was a bit bulkier than normal, and the changes to his body were now a lot more noticeable. His normally hypnotizing eyes had been replaced with what looked like a portion of Pain and Panic's mask. Only the mask only covered where his eyes should have been, his beak had been replaced with a more jagged looking beak. His wings were now attached to what looked like jet engines. On his back were two large canisters with pressure releases on the top, on each canister was a giant drill. His normally silver hide had been redone to look rusty and blood covered (for those of you who can't picture it, think of Clockwerk but covered in Big Daddy uniform).

"That's Clockwerk, it looks more like Pain or Panic grew wings and multiplied in size" Kitty screamed.

"That's another thing, Clockwerk or Clock Daddy as Jacque calls him, also grew in size. He's bigger than the golden gate bridge, and he has strength to match his size. Right now Jacque is controlling the bird, just watch" she pointed to the battle above.

Clock Daddy began to fly radically, then they saw a large orb of light fly through the sky. A giant explosion ripped through the night air and both the girls turned to see the origin of the blast. On the roof stood two lone figures, both crouching low to the roof.

"Told you I could hit him without a seeker" one of the men, by the sound of their voice, yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with before…" the other man never finished his sentence.

"Freeze Cooper, Fang, your both under arrest for robbing the museum" a strong female voice yelled through a megaphone.

"What happened Fang, one of your bombs go off in your face" another feminine voice came out, without amplification. Both girls turned to see a large army of police cars heading straight towards them. The head of which was on Carmelita Fox and Yuni Winters, guns blazing as expected. They turned back to the building as the cars passed.

"Why Ms. Winters, you give me to little credit. I am a man of explosive passion, when one of my bombs go off, you can be sure it was by my detention. Like right now" he aimed his launcher, which was basically a tube with a trigger and a large gutter on the side, and took fire.

When he launched his missile, for a kinder word, it zoomed off to the now plummeting Clock Daddy. It hit with expert precision, and caused the already damaged bird to burst into flame. It plummeted to the ground even faster, eventually connecting with the ground making a large sonic wave.

"You could say…" Sly began to say with his trademark smile.

"He fall down go boom" Fang finished with his own sly smile. Everybody turned to see the wreckage, and were suprised at what they saw. Clock Daddy was getting up, and by the color of his "eyes", which were a deep red, he was pissed. He got onto his feet and began rolling his shoulders.

Fang looked scared for a second then turned to the police and screamed, "Run for your lives", but it was too late. The canisters on Clock Daddy's back flipped over to make the drills face forward. The jets on his wings began to glow and sprung to life. The force of the jets were pushing the colossal bird forward, as he was holding back his drills began to rotate.

He began to inch forward, he finally gave up, and he shot forward at unbelievable speed.

"Crap, Sly, let's go" Fang yelled and they both jumped towards the bird. Clock Daddy bent forwards so his drills hit the ground, making huge canyons were they dragged. Both Fang and Sly stopped about a mile from where the police force were standing agape.

"Ringtail, what are you doing" Carmelita yelled out towards the men.

"Ya Fang, your insane if you think you can stop those drills" Yuni roared as well.

Over the roar of the now close drills both men yelled with smiles, "Call us madmen" then both caught the drills in their arms and screamed in pain. Both were in large amounts of pain but they were amazingly keeping the drills at bay.

"Sly" Carmelita screamed, concern in her voice.

"Fang" Yuni screamed the same way.

"Ready" Fang yelled, although muffled by the drill.

"Set" Sly yelled the same.

"Go" they both roared and pulled the drills in opposite directions. The force of both pulling amazingly made the bird begin to crack apart. After one final pull from the two animals ripped the gigantic bird apart.

* * *

_**A/N: That's chapter 16, and I have good news to all, I'm done with marching band. That means updates will be more frequent, and more lengthy. That's all there is to say, so until later, toodles.**_

Fang: Don't I get a say in this.

Me: NO!


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating lately, I had a bunch of finals. So anyway lets get a new chapter started. I don't any characters that weren't made by me, they belong to their respective creators. In this chapter we'll get a look at some characters we may not know, don't worry as soon as I'll get some rap sheets up as soon as I can.**_

Fang: Rap Sheets?

Me: Well what do you want me to call them.

* * *

Both boys had a half of the mutant bird in their hands. Wires, pipes, and oil began pouring out of the sides of the machine. His beak was open in agony, his eyes had grown dim, he looked grim to say the least. As the girls looked on towards where the boys were. They were both lying on the ground, passed out by the looks of it.

"The guys" Kitty screamed.

"Don't worry, the police will handle it" Sissy pointed to the now approaching police cars.

* * *

"Fang" Yuni yelled flying out of her police Ferrari.

"Cooper" Carmelita flew over to Sly's slide.

Both the gentlemen didn't move a muscle, blood was trailing from the sides of their muzzles. Suddenly they both began having giant coughing fits, spiting up more of the crimson goo. A figure slipped out of Fang's grip and rolled over. Fang began to water at the eyes.

"I…Couldn't…Save…him" he managed to cough out. A quick look to the corpse showed it had been a cat like figure pierced many times throughout the body. It only took another quick look up to see he had been hooked up through a series of tubes, most likely powering the machine.

"Who'd…they…get" Sly managed to choke up. They both looked to be in bad shape. Both their hands were burnt to a crisp, neither looking capable of movement. They were wearing Fang's army vest and shorts, along with Sly's cane.

"Those… bastards were able… to find… Seymore" Fang retorted, holding the body of his dead comrade closely. Big's body was bare except for a pair of tightly fitted shorts. Everyone was then able to realize it was incredibly cold, unnaturally cold. Fang then began to shiver, seizure-like shivers.

"Who's there, show yourself" he shouted and two bodies moved out from the inside of the wreckage. One was a ancient looking buffalo, raising a cry from almost all the police patrons in the surrounding group. He stood at about 6 feet, dressed in a white robe, and carried a cane with a head made of giant rubies.

"Chief Blizzard, how could you, you were the head of interpol. You took an oath to protect those who were in need of it. Why, why would you put many innocent people's lives at risk" Yuni cried to the buffalo.

"Well you see, my young lady" he said in a decrepitly old voice, "if there are no people worth saving, my job is done. And as far as I'm concerned, the only people worth saving are standing up here and those two boys down there. We are the only ones chosen by god to inherit his almighty divine skills" he stood and talked as though slightly asleep.

"What do they mean…" Yuni began but was silenced as many grunts and groans sounded behind her. The two police women turned to see many of the policemen they had come with on the ground. Both Sly and Fang were standing over the pile of cops, their right hands were strobing a bright white light.

"They mean our light plasmids, the source of the burns on our hands. They are probably the ringleaders of "the furs". They feel that only those with fur deserve to live on this earth, all others they kill, skin, and do whatever else they feel like" Fang addressed the policewomen. By this time, Sly was looking a bit red in the eye. These had been the men who had killed his friends. He couldn't just sit there and let him live.

His hand suddenly went from a light white glow, to a pitch black glow. The glow emanated evil and death, putting off both girls.

"Cooper, what's up" Carmelita began walking towards Sly.

"Don't" Fang cried as he began jumping on top of Sly, "he's not in a stable state. Should he hit you with this plasmid, well, I don't know what could happen. We've never actually tested it."

"Let me go, I have to kill them, I have to get revenge for Bentley and Murray" Sly fought against Fang. Both their hands sending arcs of colored electricity towards the other.

"No need to my friends, I am quite capable of dispatching him" a voice came from behind Blizzard. Just then the other body pulled out a six-shooter and a shot rang out, the chief dropping shortly after. Nobody could believe the act that had just presented itself. A man had just murdered a colleague in cold blood.

The man stepped into the moonlight, it was a well dressed bird. A toucan to be exact.

"Thank you Julius, but your services are no longer needed" he smiled as he bent down and talked loud enough for others to hear. His grin made everybody's stomach churn. His suit had blood splattered all over the clean pressed clothes.

"You snake, you said we would liberate all those not fit living on this planet" Blizzard coughed up through blood and spit. He was starting to lose conscience and his eyes began to flutter. The bird laid the ancient buffalo on the ground right next to him and went straight into the rubble of Clockwerk. A few minutes later he came out holding onto a piece of metal the size of a baseball, smooth except the hundreds of wires popping in and out of the metal skin. The second he came out holding it Fang's eyes lit up with a terror they had never seen before.

"I see you know what this is Mr. Snow" the bird yelled out to no one in particular.

"Officer Snow is not on duty today, you must have mistaken someone here for him" Yuni yelled back in retort to the toucan's remark. Suddenly the bird burst out laughing, it was a maniacal laugh that made him seem insane. As he calmed down he began to speak again.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by the know it all" he lead off.

"Yes I know what the piece of equipment your holding is and what it does" a voice came from behind everybody. They all turned to Fang who was standing looking somber. No one could believe their ears, according to Fang, he was the son of Tim Snow.

"So, you figured it out didn't you" the bird chuckled, "was going to happen sooner or later. Guess it was better to figure it out now, but now we should get back to the matter at hand. As you know Fang, this is YOUR reality converter" he waved the part around tauntingly.

"It's not a reality converter, it's a mass particle excelerator, it's not something that should be used like you are now" he angrily yelled back to the man.

"Oh knit picker, it's the same thing, and don't worry it won't be used like this for much longer. I intend to put this to its full potential, that it, I'm going to need…" he suddenly disappeared. He then reappeared seconds later, arms full to the brim with syringes and jars of oddly colored liquids, "These". Suprise filled the eyes of Fang and Sly, they had recognized the liquids.

"How the hell were you able to get all those" Fang roared, his eyes beginning to turn a literal red haze. The gaze was detected towards the well dressed avian.

"Oh, these" he innocently pointed to the bottles, "I just happened to be around and recognized what they were. So you might want to say goodbye to them while it lasts, I am on a time table". He quickly rearranged some of the wires on the piece of metal and a large circular hole in midspace.

"No, you can't" Fang screamed as he ran towards the bird now entering the hole. As he jumped after the bird they both collided into each other and forced each other to the portal. As they passed the portal closed in on itself and all conscience cops, basically all the girls and Sly, ran to the site.

"What happened" Carmelita ran up to Yuni who was bending over to pick something up.

"I don't know, this card is all that's left" Yuni said showing the card to the others.

Jacque Fléau

Rapture Suite 613

made July 13, 1959

* * *

"Where did they go" Kitty mulled over for a few minutes, they just up and vanished."

"We don't have time for that, next stop…" she began to turn the hourglass upside down.

"HOME!!!" a voice came from behind them. They began to feel a hand grab at the scruff of their necks. They went flying back and became engulfed in a cloud of sand. It became a swirling tornado of sand, cutting off all oxygen and sight. Just as the sand began to burn Kitty's and Sissy's skin, it became cold and wet.

They opened their eyes and it was snowing, lightly but surely. They were in a strange land, everything was still filled with color despite the large amounts of snow. They began to hear loud laughs and cheers coming in a particular direction. They ran in the direction and saw two well dressed gentleman singing and rocking, obviously drunk.

"Have I ever, hic, told you your one of my best business partners, hic" one of them slurred out.

"Your, hic, kidding me", the other was able to speak, "you have a city full of busy men and women, and you think I'm your best part, hic, ner. Your just saying that to get me to buy the next round" he said chugging the rest of the bottle of whatever it was.

"I speak nothin but the, hic, truth" the fellow said, "all people under here, while good people, are total bores. Do this, fix that, create thi, hic, it's all important, but it needs to be put on hold once in a while."

"Too true Fang, I like your way of thinkin, all work and no play makes us dull boys after all" the man was able to say. The smell of booze was emanating from the drunken duo. Then it hit, the man had mentioned Fang's name. The girls ran to see the two face to face, and were met with both Jacque and Fang arms on each other's shoulders.

"Oh, hic, too true, but we best not keep our lovers waitin, its already 10, we might break curfew" Fang said getting up quite wobbly.

"What do you mean keep 'our' lovers waitin. Your the, hic, married man, not me" he too got up, only to fall down again.

"Oh don't try to fool me, I see those women you bring up to your suite, I can make a list of how many women you've slept with" Fang said as he helped Jacque up, only for him to again fall back down.

"Well, looks like the cat's out of the bag" Jacque chuckled as he finally got his footing.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your suite" he said as they walked arm in arm.

"Wait" Jacque quickly stopped as he got out two shot glasses, "we need to make one final toast, not only to a merry Christmas, but to friendship" he said pouring the glasses full of an amber colored liquid.

"And to an everlasting friendship, may it last forever, and if it doesn't, lets promise whatever the difference is keeping us enemy's is solved, we start up again" Fang said as he raised his shot.

"Deal" Jacque clinked their glasses together and they walked out of sight.

Just as the duo walked out of sight the snow turned back into sand. It lasted only seconds and they were back in there original timeline. They were outside the lighthouse again, only it was riddled with bullet holes.

The girls were pushed out of the sand portal, falling right in front of the Jack, Overbite, and Big. Overbite was lying on one of the biggest guns that Kitty had ever seen.

"What princess, you ain't never seen a gun bigger than that potato gun you call a weapon" he chuckled as he slung the large gun over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. He started walking in the opposite direction of the lighthouse, "I'll search the corpses for ammo" he grumbled.

"I'll start signaling for a ride" Big said as he slid two katanas out of a nearby body. That's when they noticed, the piece of rock was riddled with bodies. All torn to pieces or being stripped clean by the Pitbull looking for supplies.

That's when they heard the sound of a chopper in the background. They all turned to be met with a hail of lead. They dived in different directions to the rocks scattered for cover. The bullets let up, only for a barrage of rockets to fly towards their hideaways.

"Who's firing at us" Jack yelled from his cover a few yards from everyone.

"I call the one with the big guns" Overbite laughed over the chaos.

"That leaves all of them apparently" Big wisely screamed.

"Not for long" Fang yelled as he cocked a very large shot gun. He reached over his cover and opened fire on the deadly helicopter. He fired so many shots quickly he had emptied the whole gun. Several shots were fired back in retort as he ducked back into his rock bunker.

"Who's firing at us with such a killer intent" Big yelled over to Fang who was sitting catching his breath. A bullet had grazed his left shoulder and one had implanted itself into his left ear.

"Let's just say it's our favorite group of women" he yelled sarcastically.

"Who said our favorite women" Sly yelled as he dodged the hail of death as he climbed into Fang's bunker. He was wet from head to toe, and covered in sheets of metal.

"I was being sarcastic" Fang screamed back in annoyance, "only one of them is your favorites."

"I heard that you criminal, if that raccoon still has a crush on me he can come get his kiss" a spicy Spanish accent roared in anger.

"I'd love to my dove, just tell the rest of the lovely ladies to lower there weapons and we can get to that" Sly laughed out loud.

"Same old Sly" Kitty sighed to herself. The chopper then began to slow down and the sound of landing was heard by everyone. All of the men loaded and readied their weapons for attack.

"Lower your weapons guys, they'll come unarmed" Sly said as the others dropped their weapons. They got up and began walking towards the now slowing chopper. Kitty peeked over her cover to see what was going on. As the boys walked out into the open the doors to the helicopter opened and five womanly figures stepped out.

All were clad in military vests and tight leather. The boys not in much different besides the leather. The girls all had helmets on so it was hard to tell what they looked like.

"I trust you came unarmed" one of girls asked through her helmet. She was dressed in a red and black military vest, and was covered in baggy black leather from neck to toe. She was armed to the tooth, she looked like a one woman army.

"Of course" Fang grinned, "are you going to show us your beautiful faces. That is of course why we came out" he bowed and grinned his sly grin.

"When are you ever going to stop being a casanova and start acting your age" another woman nagged annoyingly. She was in a military vest as well, only she wore skin tight blue leather. She also had a large build, almost equal to Big's.

"Why when women stop looking so beautiful" Fang grinned even wider.

"My you haven't changed a bit you old dog" a particularly familiar voice came over the intercom on the copter. Fang's ears perked up to the sound of the voice, that's when they all realized, it belonged to the lying caniving weasel Jacque.

"Jacque, is that you" Fang asked aloud wearily.

"Why, I do believe, unless I've been misinformed, I am" said the always overdressed bird. They both walked towards each other until they were staring each other blank in the face. They then just up and burst out laughing and sent each other into a firm embrace. All the others were dumbstruck at this sudden development.

"Jacque you old bastard, how have you been" Fang laughed as they became the friendliest pair of the group.

"None too badly, and what about you, you old codger" Jacque wailed along with him. The rest of the people were left in a complete and total silence. None could find an explanation for this sudden outburst.

"How's the whole dictator of the world going for you" Fang asked as though he were talking about the weather. They both seemed to have no content in striking the other down.

"None too bad, but it seems that we still haven't solved our quarrel, so it seems" he said as he raised a gun to his stomach, "that we are enemies once again." His voice had grown deep and menacing.

Fang sighed, "It does seem that way, you bastard" he snarled and lunged at his throat with a newly acquired knife. They began a elegant battle of battle, both now having his own army style knife. Fang took a slice at the calf of Jacque, only to be parried by his knife and a quick slash was taken to his upper arm.

Fang then tried going straight for the throat of his feathered foe. Only to be grabbed on the scruff of the neck and have a knee slammed straight into his face. He was getting a bit on the mad side now that he was bleeding and Jacque wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Come now, at least give me some competition, I at least want to break a sweat" he said twirling the knife nimbly between his fingers.

"Okay, but remember, you asked for it" as he lunged with a second knife in hand. He then began making random slashes for any part of flesh he could find. Some slashes made contact, others were blocked, some missed completely. By now both animals had became covered in cuts, some deep, some not so deep.

"Enough" one of the female gunmen shouted as she pulled out a long silver desert eagle. She shot a single bullet, and the aim would have been deadly, had it not been for a certain golden c shaped hook pulling the wolf out of harms way, the bullet only clipping his shoulder.

He threw both knife at the gun, one lodging itself into the silver barrel, the other hitting the gun in the butt, sending it flying in a whole other direction. The girl pulled out two more pistols, this time both were glorified six shooters. Fang jumped on top of the cane, with Sly showed no change in weight, and jumped into the air. He crossed his fist in front of him, more knives appeared out of thin air between each finger.

"How the hell…" the girl with both pistols gasped, only to be silenced by a barrage of flying knives. Fang sent all ten knives flying with pinpoint accuracy. Two knives lodged them selves into the barrels of both guns, two more flew and sliced off the hammers of the guns, the other six flew by the assailant without leaving so much as a scratch.

"It seems you seem to be losing your touch" the woman said rubbing her hands, hurt from the force of the throws, "you used to be able to hit all 10 out of 10 times with anything." She was taunting him in a way that made Kitty think it was personal.

"Who said I missed…" he said as he threw one final knife at the assassin's helmet, the knife making contact, bounced off the helmet with no effect. All waited to see what would happen, still nothing happened. "Ms. Winters" he winked and snapped his fingers, and the helmet began to crack down the middle. Both her leather suit and helmet burst into pieces, leaving a very startled black panther in police uniform left. She had her shotgun looking gun at her side.

"I see congratulations are in order" Yuni said stunned. But before she could say anything else another barrage of knives rained upon the other four woman in leather. All hit either the helmets or missed completely. Fang snapped his fingers again to reveal even a more startled group of girls.

The group contained a female husky, vixen, dingo, and mouse. All stared at the wolf with disbelief in their eyes. The husky was a common black and white, she also was in a police uniform, a shotgun on her back. The dingo was brown with black spots dotting her arms, legs, and face, she carried a pair of gloves on her sides, other than that she was also just in a police uniform. The vixen was of course, Carmelita Fox, in her usual tight jeans and leather jacket, her trusty shock pistol at her side.

"Ms. Blue, Ms. Black, Ms. Fox, and Ms.?" He said quirking his head towards the black and red mouse on the far left.

"The name you may call me by" she said in a obliviously British accent, "is Ms. Tange. That is, if your living that long" she said as she pulled out a small pistol sized gun with metallic claws over the barrel, a blue light pulsating through the whole weapon.

She pulled the trigger and suddenly Fang fell to the ground. His arms behind his back like they were cuffed. His legs also looked like they were bound with invisible shackles.

"Good work, Tange" Yuni laughed at Fang's new dilemma. Fang was struggling fiercely to get free, which made no change in his predicament. He then stopped resisting and flopped onto his stomach. He let out a loud shrill whistle, one that shattered everyone's eardrums. They all then heard a low moan that Kitty realized right away.

Two giant monsters sailed out of the water and began closing the distance between them and the woman. Their drills began to spin at rapid speeds, and they began swerving in and out of their patterns. Most of the girls were stunned, but Yuni raised her shock cannon and took several shots at the beasts.

"Hey guys, I know you may be busy right now, but GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASSES AND COME HELP ME ALREADY" Fang screamed towards the rest of his friends who took notice and then charged towards the girls.

"I call the husky" Overbite yelled as he pounced at the still shocked arctic canine. He grabbed her by the back of her uniform and proceeded to drop forward, carrying most of his weight with him. Successfully bringing the husky down with him, her head landing with a loud thud. She bounced off the ground and Overbite quickly roundhouse kicked her so that she went flying quite a bit.

"Guess that leaves me with the dingo" Big sighed as he began walking towards his assailant. As he walked the dingo seemed to get more and more pissed at him.

"You gonna take all day getting here, or should I just walk over there and kick your ass then" she sneered.

He sighed, "Obnoxious little girl aren't you, fine, I'll speed it up for you" he spoke lazily. He began to emit an aura of sparks, no sooner it began hard to see him. A strike of thunder was heard nearby, when she could see again, Big was gone.

"Hello Ms. Pain in my ass" Big suddenly appeared behind Ms. Black, delivering a solid blow to the crook of her neck, sending her to the floor. Big sighed and picked Black up by the scruff of her neck. He began scanning over the terrain, looking for his violent companion.

Overbite was a few yards away, holding Ms. Blue in the exact same way as he was. He began walking over to his friend and was soon being shouted at. Only to notice that Overbite was in the same predicament he was in. Both had two of the three remaining girls trying to attack them from behind.

"Sorry princess" Jack said as he caught Ms. Tange in mid air with his telekinesis powers.

"I thought we had something special my sweet" Sly said with a smile as he slid by hooking Carmelita on her jacket. He spun her around and threw her across the field. Only to catch her before she landed.

"You know you never did learn your lesson never to tease me" Carmelita chuckled as she pulled out her trusty shock pistol and aimed it at our hero's own head. In the blink of an eye she had her hands behind her back and she was on the floor.

"What the…" she cried out in suprise.

"Called flash step, new move I just made up" he chuckled to himself.

Over yonder Jack was having a little trouble handling his own problems. Ms. Tange was putting up quite a fight against his mental hold on her. It was looking like she would break out soon.

"You've got yourself quite a strong mind their" Jack commended Ms. Tange.

"Your not so completely brain dead yourself" she replied almost as she enjoyed complementing him. But I fear our time together has come to a stop. Sir, if you are quite done we could use a spot of help here" Ms. Tange yelled over to the still fighting Jacque.

"Oh is it that time already" Jacque acted suprised, "well I guess we have no choice. Oh Fang" Jacque yelled to get Fang's undivided attention, "Code Yellow."

After he said this all the guys gasped and quickly dropped their respective girls and rushed towards Fang. Fang, well he looked like someone had given him a punch that knocked the wind out of him. His eyes were as big as dinner plates, and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Oooh, tough luck old boy, better luck next time" Jacque laughed as he walked towards the helicopter. He stopped right before he got onto the vehicle and yelled out over the field, "Bottom left hand pocket, third closest to his knee. He has about 5 minutes" and he got onto the copter. Sooner all the girls flooded in after him, and they flew off into the distance.

Everyone was all over Fang, acting like he was an accident patient.

"What happened" Kitty rushed over to everyone else, "What's wrong with him."

"It's Jacque" Jack rushed, "he's stopped Fang's heart"

* * *

_**A/N: and there we have it, chapter 17. And don't worry, almost all distractions ended yesterday so I should be updating more often. That's about it, Oh and Cece, you better update soon.**_

Fang: Who?????

Me: Nevermind her

Both: Toodles


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, we had the holidays. So I'm going to skip the pleasantries. Thanks to Kitty Petro for letting me use her characters. Otherwise, if I didn't make it, it doesn't belong to me.**_

* * *

Fang had started to go into a series of spasms, he was beginning to foam at the mouth. His shirt was laying torn open at his side. Everyone was trying to search for a way to bring him out of his shock.

"What are we supposed to do" Jack, who had done most of the work, said sweating. Fang had stopped convulsing and had put up an arm. He crooked a finger to have Jack come closer. He leaned forward till he was about a few inches away from Fang.

"_Closer" _he whispered. Jack got closer.

_"Closer" _he whispered again, Jack complied again. He took in a deep breath before grabbing Jack by his collar.

"Jacque already told you how to fix this you dumbass, there's a serum in my pocket" he roared into Jacks ear. He quickly searched the pocket and found a bottle full of a light red liquid. He pulled a syringe from out of nowhere and got to work putting it into a vein.

After the ordeal it took Fang about half an hour to recover. He was sitting on a fallen piece of rubble from the now obliterated lighthouse. He was talking to Pain and Panic whilst the rest of the group held a small conversation of their own.

"What do you think he's talking about over their" Kitty wondered aloud as they were attending to each others wounds.

"Probably making plans over their, he always does that before we go" Sissy said assessing a large cut on her arm. Which was awkward considering she was gone for the fight.

"How'd you get that cut" Kitty asked picking up her arm.

"Oh, nowhere" she said ripping her arm from Kitty's grasp. She ran over to a rock pattern and disappeared from sight. She was about to follow her until he felt a hand on her shoulder. It was oversized, gloved, and had a mechanical feel to it. She looked behind her shoulder to see one of the oversized monsters.

"I'm sorry miss, but Sissy can be a bit secretive at times" the tank said in a slight mechanical voice. He must have gotten damaged in the fight. The other came up to them a he just waved a hand in a chalant motion. Both sat down and their glowing screens dotting their helmets went out.

"Don't worry, their just sleeping" Fang came up in nothing but a pair of torn up shorts. He was well toned, and a bit scarred by that matter. He had long scars going out from his shoulder and meeting at his chest, their they went down until they reached his hips. There they branched out again until they stop right at each hip. They looked like surgical cuts, all were patched up, but looked like they were fresh.

"You noticed cuts, more like incisions" he chuckled and sat down. "Truth is out of all the experiments that Jacque did on all those poor people, I was his most successful" he paused only to pull out a cigarette and light it. He took a quick puff and went back to his story.

"Jacque, though completely insane, was a genius at his time. He helped me discover Adam, he himself was the one to make the plasmids and Eve. Both are the weapons you've seen me use. Truth be told, we were the best of friends before the final attack. We were inseparable, the best of buddies. We'd probably still be if not for his choice for a career" he said sagely as he took a puff.

"What happened when he cut into you" Kitty asked afraid of the answer. Fang sighed and put his smoke on a nearby rock and pulled out a random knife from his hand. He made a small cut in a thread holding the cut on his left hip. He pulled the thread and it unthreaded itself out of all the incisions. He pulled open his chest cuts and Kitty grasped.

Where organs and blood should have been, was replaced with something you'd see in a horror movie. Instead of blood in organs, he had half organs, half machines half flesh. His veins were metallic pipes. His heart was all mechanical, though it still beat like a regular heart. All the rest of the organs were a mixture of flesh and metal. His insides still moved like regular body parts.

"I was his first and only successful test of semi synthetic organ transplant. He wanted to see if there was still even a small chunk of flesh left, he could replace organs and make it like real organs. He succeeded in only me, the rest, well lets just say they were better off without their organs" he said as he shivered and then began to sow himself back up.

"So that's an end to my story telling" he sighed and then began to walk towards the shore, "get yourself cleaned up, we leave in five."

A chopper picked them up at that exact time, the ride was quiet for the whole way. Little did the passengers know, a chopper was just landing in a different location.

(Disclosed Location)

It was a dark night in a slightly bright city .A black helicopter landed on a helipad to a location hidden deep in the bustling city. Many men in suits were guarding the door to the pad. A young looking man ran out to the helicopter and hurriedly opened the door, ushering the passengers to the safety of the inside.

He let in many injured looking girls, and one cheery looking bird, who had not a scratch on him.

"Ah, Mr. Huff, how are you" he yelled over the helicopter, a cheery grin as always.

"Not now sir, we need to get inside, we got your daily death threat again" the golden retriever roared.

"Quite right, quite right, can't have me dying on the world" the bird nodded.

They all ran inside, only to be greeted by slight blindness as their eyes got used to the florescence. They were in a several stories tall skyscraper, a well known one as well. They all began to catch their breath as the golden retriever pushed them towards the main elevator. It was a glass elevator, lined on the bottom with a soft blood red rug. They went into the elevators, and finally stopped for a quick moment.

"So what now sir" Yuni asked as she gasped large amounts of air. She, like all the other girls, was cut up a bit. Her clothes were in a slight tatter, though she still kept her slender sophisticated figure.

"First I'd check your pockets Ms. Winters" Jacque said with a grin as he closed his eyes.

"Wha…" she said as she felt into her rear pockets and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. She opened and read the apparent message in it.

_Dear Yuni, _

_Please excuse my secrecy about it but, I thank you for the good sport you presented earlier. I must say I expected you to notice the friendly little tap I gave your lovely bottom earlier. I also thank you for that little gift, by the time you find this, you'll probably be long gone. Tell Jacque I thank him for pointing it out to you._

_Till later my sweet,_

_Hugs and kisses, Fang_

By the time she had finished reading it she was fuming. Her hair was standing on end, her eyes were glowing red. She tore the letter into a trillion little pieces, then shot a glare at Jacque. All he could do was cough and point to her other rear pocket. She reached around and pulled out another letter.

_P.S._

_Sly wanted me to tell you to tell Carmelita to check her delightful bussom._

_P.S.S_

_I'm sorry I couldn't help but make a second grab._

This time she roared in anger, but she skillfully put the letter into her pocket. Only Jacque noticed, and he only chuckled and shook his head. _Young Love_, he thought to himself.

"What was it" Black asked.

"Seems like the boys are starting to get testy" Yuni said in an annoyed tone, "Carmelita, I'd check your chest area for your own little note."

"Actually" Jacque burst out with a smile bigger than normal, "it seems our puppy friends have left a love note for all of you."

They all began to look over their bodies and pockets. Carmelita was the first to find hers. As she read it, she began to become more and more angered.

_Dear my dear sweet Carmelita, _

_As you've probably already noticed, this is a note from your best lover. I left this note along in an area I've always found to be a bit alluring. Well, it's about time to leave, so I leave you with grievance._

_Yours truly, _

_Sly_

_P.S._

_I kept my hands to myself_

She was as fuming as Yuni was, taking the same actions as Yuni had and tore the letter into little pieces. The other two girls were laughing on the floor, finding it hard to breathe.

"Don't be so happy girls, your little puppies left you a little present as well" Jacque said as he dipped into a flask in his coat pocket. Both girls checked themselves over and found their respective notes.

Blue found her note in her shoulder. The whole time she read the letter, she couldn't help but hear the damn pitbull's voice.

_Dear Ms. Blue_

_While I do acknowledge you are a good fighter, I'm better. To prove that I'm better, I left you with a little gift._

She suddenly felt a light pain in her left shoulder. She looked and noticed a little bite mark on the nape of her neck. She almost tore up the paper until she noticed something hanging out of the envelope was a picture.

She held up the picture to the light of the elevator, and almost immediately punched a hole in the side. The picture was of Overbite sticking his tongue out in a childish manner.

"I'm guessing Big said something just as vulgar in his letter" Yuni sighed as she turned towards Black.

"Actually" she smiled, "he didn't get me one. Guess it was just for the puppies who had crushes."

Jacque chuckled inwardly, he had known that Big had slipped his letter into her pocket earlier. He sighed as his cigarette was getting a bit short, he was pulling his sleeves, a envelope fell out.

"Hello little buddy" he bent over and picked up the letter. Before he could all the girls blew their tops and began letting out a roar or two.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, let's get a control over ourselves" Huff tried to calm the girls down. All he got in return was a glare that made him shrink a few feet. When the elevator finally stopped, the girls got off. A man had approached them to see what the matter was, he was thrown a few yards finally stopping at a statue.

Both the gentleman that were left in the elevator burst out laughing. Mr. Huff was about to leave the elevator when Jacque pulled him back in as the doors began to close again.

"If I could ask for your extended participation for a bit longer, I may have something you might find interesting" he said as he pulled a card from out of nowhere. He swiped the card into a slit in the floor buttons.

_**"Jacque, how are you today" **_a large ominous voice sounded around the two gentleman.

"Not bad model-10, and how are you today" Jacque casually took out another cigarette.

_**"All systems are go, all programs are great, I'm doing just fine sir" **_The voice chuckled in it's mechanical monotone.

"That's always good to hear. So, I have news from Fang" the mention of the name made John jump. Jacque didn't seem to notice the jump.

_**"Oh?" **_model-10 inquired.

"Yep, let me read it to you, and make sure we have quiet" he jerked his head back to John's general direction. The machine dropped a sparking prong and released it towards John. He froze and expected the prong to hit him, but it didn't. The prongs pierced an invisible obstacle on the wall.

A purple orb appeared connecting to the prongs. It soon formed to the point were it could be made out to be some kind of eye. The eye closed and fell to the ground were Jacque crushed it under his black leather dress shoes.

"Thank you model-10" Jacque said as he opened the doors into what appeared to be a gigantic lab. He put on a lab coat over his suit.

"What is all this" John said as he ran around the facility.

"About 2 years of hard work" he said as he sat at a nicely sized desk. He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the letter from his pocket. He carefully removed the top to the letter. An small explosion came out of the envelope, engulfing Jacque's face in flame. John got up from his chair, but was soon seated as he was laughing too hard at Jacque's face. His whole face was charred black, his eyes wide in suprise.

"My, my, my, Fang I'll admit you finally got me back for our little mishap for the fourth of July ultimate firecracker. He began chuckling and he shook out the paper inside.

"Dear Jacque" Jacque dictated, "that was for our little fourth of July mishap. Anyway I have some good and bad news. First, the good news, enclosed in this letter is a new formula I've developed for our little "plan". Now the bad news, for our plan to work, we have to fight them head on, which is why I've made the formula special. Until then, thank you for giving our letters to the girls, and good bye."

"What was that all about" John asked as Jacque leaned back reading this supposed formula. He read and massaged his chin, then he slunked forward and addressed John.

"John I have a little assignment for you. Should you choose to accept it, it involves you being a little bit of a delivery boy. If you haven't noticed it yet, Fang and I are on terms, thus we have been doing some thinking. In order to keep our lovely ladies occupied, our delightful puppies are going to sending them postcards with their flirtatious regards on them. I need you to deliver them."

"Sure, but why do we need the girls to be occupied" he was worried about the women he'd come to know as almost sisters.

"All in good time, now I have something to discuss with you privately" he began to speak of many plans to the young boy.

(Meanwhile)

"How dare that damn raccoon get that far" Carmelita roared back in her office. She then began to blush furiously. The raccoon had been on her thoughts lately.

"No, he had no right to go that far" she said again blushing even harder. One part of her mind was wanting to tear the thief a new one. One part wanted to just let it slide like nothing happened. The other one wanted to grab the damn rat and kiss him into oblivion.

"What am I going to do with you" she said as she held his famous calling card. In a helicopter far away, a sleeping masked mammal began smiling.

(In Blue' Office)

"I'm going to kill that mutt, how dare he do that to me" she said as she rubbed her shoulder. Even with her thoughts she couldn't help but notice the position of the bite. She had noticed he had began to act a bit nicer around her of the last few months.

"The damn puppy is starting to get fresh eh?" she scoffed, blushing a tad bit.

"I guess I'm just going to have to beat it into him that I'm not that kind of girl" she said as she slipped the letter into her desk in a locked drawer.

Off a couple of miles, a white and earthly colored dog began to smile.

(In Black's Office)

"I can't believe he actually sent me a letter" she was blushing furiously. She would admit she had a bit of a crush on the big lug, but she couldn't let the others know that.

"I guess it will just have to be a bit of secret for now" she said, kissing the letter and putting it into a secret part of her desk.

Thousands of city blocks away a giant black dog began to fight a slight grin on his face.

(In Yuni's Office)

"How dare he put his hands there" she said ranting while holding her plump rump. She was blushing until her whole face turned red. She began to go over the letter again, drinking up all the words. Fang's face began to flash in and out of her mind.

"Oh who am I kidding, I like the pain in the ass" she sighed and again blushed deeply.

High in the sky a gray wolf who's lids covered his pupiless eyes smiled a bit.

(On our heroes helicopter)

Kitty was chatting with Sissy about general girls, all the boys were sleeping. Then one by one, they all began to smile. The girls took a minute to notice the change then they felt uneasy.

"Why are you guys smiling" they both asked the boys. All the boys answered with an incredibly obvious fake snore. This only pissed the girls off, but they took the hint and went back to their conversation.

"Must be thinking of something important" Kitty thought as the girls went back to their conversation.

* * *

_**A/N: There you go, my 18**__**th**__** chapter, yay. This chapter was my first true attempt of fluff, so go easy on me. Again, criticism is accepted and encouraged. If you've read my x-mas story, review it, if you haven't read the stupid thing. I need to see which character is my weakest, so either pm or review me which character you think I should write a bit more in depth about. Until then I leave you with my story.**_

Fang: I'm back

Me: No your not

Fang: What do you…

Me: Complete control is funJ, toodles


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Due to one of my friends being a total asshole, you got the chapter this is going to replace. Let me apologize, he wrote and did all that while I was away for the weekend. So this will be a bit better and have some better quality. But like the idiot said, 10 reviews. Credit to all those who created the characters I don't own. And thank you to the beautiful and talented Ms. Kitty Petro.**_

* * *

The helicopter landed in the dead of night with a thud as it caught fire. The hail of lead was leading everybody to think that quite a few people didn't like them. They began to run towards the abandoned building nearest them.

"I don't think they like us" Overbite smiled as they burst through the door with a well placed kick. Just as Fang was spinning back from his door kick, with a look of annoyance, he delivered a bone-shattering kick to Overbite's face. As he was reeling on the floor, the rest of the gang filed into abandoned building.

"What happened to him" Kitty said rushing over to the dog on the ground. She pulled his hands away from his face long enough to see his whole entire nose had been crushed. She turned to the suspect in question.

"Oh we were just having a little" Fang said smiling like the rest of the dogs.

"He has a point you know" Overbite said getting up and acting like the broken muzzle wasn't bugging him. Just as she turned to lecture the dog, he tackled Fang to the ground, starting their scuffle.

"Oh so you want to play like that eh? Well two can play that game" Fang said as he put Overbite into headlock. As much as he struggled, Overbite couldn't break free. Fang then switched to were he was pulling Overbite's leg from atop his back.

"Say uncle" Fang laughed while he playfully tortured his companion.

"UNCLE" Overbite screamed in agony.

"Now say 'The Sixth Sick Sheik's Sixth Sheep's Sick'" Fang roared with laughter.

"The slick sick shleik, no, the sixth sikch, no. I can't" Overbite cried.

"That's enough screwing around you two" Jack said as he approached the dining table in the middle of the room. He sat down at the table and everybody sat at each end of him. He pulled out a small electronic device and placed it on the table, it began to emit a small blue light. After a few seconds a small hologram of the planet appeared in midair.

"If you will allow me a few seconds to explain our predicament to Ms. Petro" Jack started. "When you were in your dimension there was a separate ruler for each country. Well due to a massive takeover by a dictator type company, we now have one unstable world government" the hologram suddenly changed to a slideshow-like picture. It pictured what looked to be a dragon twirled around a lightning bolt. "They call themselves "Peace United Inc.", they're just a bunch of rich people who were able to bend the rules. The one's were going after are known as "The rulers".

"Wait, going after?" Kitty jumped out of her chair.

"You didn't think we'd put you into an induced coma, pull you through who knows how many dimensions, and then wake you up about 3 weeks later, and not need you" Overbite asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"As I was saying, yes we are in fact going after the main bodies of their organization" Jack continued. "As far as we know of, we can only identify one thug so far" Jack said as the picture on the screen changed to a very pudgy pigeon. The man was in a very tight tuxedo, the suit looked like it was about to snap under the stress. He was a deep gray, his eyes were hidden under the immense amount of fat on his cheeks. A small little window appeared next to him.

"Ali Barimba, wanted in almost all parts of India, supplier to Peace incorporated. He supplies them with their weapons, illegally nonetheless. At the moment we have nothing in order to bring him down. He's somewhere in New Delhi, India, other than that we have nothing" Fang sighed in defeat.

"Until now" Big said as he pulled out 6 airline tickets, "he messed up and gave bidding to purchase tickets to his grand ball. Cost us almost out entire "buy stupid overly expensive things" budget, but it was worth it."

"Well there goes the funds to buy our chainsaw juggling monkeys" the boys sighed in defeat. Kitty was about to ask before she felt a hand on her shoulders, it was Sissy giving her the "don't ask" look.

"When do we leave" Kitty asked instead.

"We need to leave for the airport in about 3 hours" Big said as he went to get ready for the long flight. The rest of them followed suite, packing in about 2 hours. They soon left for the international airport.

"By the way" Kitty looked through the window of the cab they had rented, it was actually a limo, but those served as cabs nowadays, "what city are we in?" The city looked to be in almost disarray and in need of repair. The only place that didn't look like it was going to hell was downtown, or what she thought was downtown. They finally got on the highway, noticing the night traffic was pretty packed.

"The place we were just in is what is left of the original Rome" Fang said looking back towards the ruins. She was about to ask him more about it but the city soon appeared.

"Airport will be coming up soon, let's get ready" Fang said hurriedly. He was hiding something, Kitty just knew. But as he said, it only took them five minutes and they were at the entrance of the airport. Just before they got out of the cab they changed into their disguises.

Big and Sissy got out at the same time, they both had innocent looking street clothes. They would pose as brother and sister, due to their difference in size. Next came Jack, who posed as an elderly blind man. Nobody would stop a blind old man, and even if they did, he could prove he was blind. Then came Kitty, who stepped out in a pair of shorts and t-shirt, she was the perfect tourist. After that came Sly, dressed in his original punk outfit. And finally came Fang, who stepped out in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts, the symbol of a doctor on vacation.

They all passed on at different times as to not arouse suspicion. Kitty noted that the airport security in these times was pretty lax. They boarded at different times as well, Fang just barely missing the plane. As he passes the others they shot him a glare, he just grinned and winked at them.

He went to sit down and found that all three of his travel companions had already been sat down. Sly was sitting near the window, rocking out to the punk music, getting into the costume. In the middle two seats were two, by what he thought, sleeping women. Both wearing full body coats and hats that covered their faces. He took his seat closes to the aisle, putting his carry on under his seat. He prepared himself for the painful 8 hour flight ahead. Just then the captain came over the intercom.

_"Good evening passengers, we are just about to depart, the stewardesses will show you all the safety precautions. We are flying to New Delhi, India, skies are nice and clear, and we just might get there ahead of schedule. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride._

"I just hate the take offs" a voice next to Fang grumbled.

"I don't mind them, I just ignore them" Fang smiled to the person next to him. He was sure she was female now. Her voice was too high to be anything but feminine.

"Oh well, I'll just have to get it over with. So why you goin to New Delhi Mr.?" the woman asked him. Fang had already gotten a bunch of conversation lines made up.

"I'm going to a seminar on a new method to manual DNA replication, and you?" Fang looked at he woman expectantly, she paused a bit before she replied, choosing her words carefully.

"I have a bit of business there" she lied, blatantly.

"Oh, so what department, health, monetary, culinary?" Fang pestered her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Law enforcement, actually" the lady said taking off her hat, to Fang's horror. A long mane of silky flowing black hair flowed from the hat. Only framing a face Fang could describe as being more beautiful than the hair. She was a black panther, and a good looking one at that. "Yuni Winters, and you are?" she gave him an expecting look.

"Doctor Robert J. Frost" he lied instantaneously.

"That's an interesting name" Yuni said. And their conversation continued the whole flight. Yuni found she was actually enjoying herself, as she soon realized that the flight was about an hour from landing. The conversation at the moment was on personal life.

"So do have a special someone" Fang asked with a sly grin. Yuni blushed a bit, thinking of a certain member of the lupine family. She looked over to the two on her side, both also in the middle of a conversation of their own. _Carmelita seems to be enjoying herself at the moment, Sly's gonna be so jealous. _

"Not at the moment, but if he does the right thing for a bit, he might get me" she said as she chuckled at the possibility of this actually happening. They carried on until the pilot got on the intercom.

_"This is your pilot speaking, and we are about to arrive in New Delhi, the weather is a balmy 96 degrees, no wind. We know you have a lot of choices out there, so we thank you for choosing Rome Airways."_

They arrived at the airport with no further interruptions. The plane was landed with no turbulence what so ever. When they got to the airport, their eyes were greeted with the beautiful architectural genius of the New Delhi International Airport. The building was made of regular materials, but was made to look like the roof was a bunch of tents.

"Well this looks like were we leave" Fang said as he got up to get his stuff. Yuni quickly took out a card and handed it to Fang. He took it and gave it a quick look over. It had her work and work cell number on it.

"Just in case you should ever need legal help" she said as her face turned a few shades of red. He took her hand and kissed the top as he left the plane. She took her hand and blushed furiously.

The rest of the gang had gotten off the plane around five minutes after Fang had gotten off. They searched the airport over looking for him, until Jack finally got a text.

"Meet me out in the parking lot" Jack read out loud. They all headed for the parking lot, only to be greeted by a smiling wolf, a lazy tiger, and a blood red firebird.

"So who's ready to fry out little bird" Fang said as he put on his shades, the rays starting to shine as the sun began to rise. The tiger only smiled, showing off a row of pearly white fangs.

They had been driving for only five minutes when Kitty started making conversation with the tiger. He had on the same clothes he had when they first met him. Gold trimmed purple vest, baggy purple vest, and purple shoes. He didn't have his turban on, but the set of bandages used was wrapped around his left bicep.

"As you already know, I am Reigan, son of Rajan. You'll have a better chance to get acquainted at the party. The man who is throwing the party is renting out my father's palace" the feline said as he took a slouched position in the front seat.

"I though your father lost both his palace and money when he got arrested" Kitty looked at him confusingly.

"He did, but he made a few investments, legal ones, and made some money. At the moment we have enough money to rent the palace for the rest of my life. If I finish my business degree, I'll be set" he said as he started snoring.

The whole ride to the palace was a bit more scenic than they had expected. With their main source of conversation being asleep and all. They had all decided to sleep, all except Fang who happened to be driving. It took them a whole other 3 hours to get to the palace. They had finally made it to the palace when Fang had decided that they would be needing to stay somewhere.

"Why not just stay in the palace" Reigan said as he walked up to the guard and flashed his I.D.

"Won't it hurt your dad's business if Ali finds out it was us who basically screwed him over.

"Don't worry, he won't mind" he said as the drawbridge rose. They drove into the palace grounds, parking their car in a spot next to a very large living quarter. They all got out, got their things put up, and met back out in the hall. All the girls got their own rooms, the guys sharing the remaining 2.

"And now we have to get information about our bird friend from Reigan's father" Jack said as he set up his computer equipment.

"Plus we also have to do a little of recon" Fang said putting on his glasses, "but first we see Rajan."

They walked across the palace until they were at the main palace gates. The guards stopped them all but when Reigan stepped up, they let them pass. All the guards patrolling the grounds were just starting to get on duty.

"Although we have a lot of money, we can only pay the scouts on big occasions" Reigan sighed as he waved to a group of monkeys putting on their gear. They smiled and waved back, getting the rest of their stuff on. They walked into a giant ballroom alive with people preparing for what seemed like a big shindig. A very large bored tiger was sitting on the throne when he saw his son enter.

"Ah my son, and his friends, it's so good to see you" Rajan said happily.

"Rajan, it's good to see you to. But we need to talk, can I trust you" Fang said approaching the tiger. Rajan quickly took a piece of paper out of his sleeve and wrote on it.

_I'm Wired_

"Of course you can my dear friend" he winked.

* * *

_**A/N: And we have a replacement for that atrocity for a story earlier. Like I said, I will kill the ass once I get my hands on him. Until then, read, and please, please, please, please review. I like it when people give me output, until then I leave you to your reading**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Well it's the big 20, and I'll celebrate with making a huge chapter. That means I'm doubling my quota to get you the best chapter I can offer. And to celebrate this momentous occasion…**_

Fang: I'm back

Me: I'm gonna regret this later.

(Line here)

They had stayed at Rajan's palace for about a week, the party was a mere 3 days away. All the gang, including Reigan, was sitting around a circular table with a small projector on it. Jack, after rummaging through his notes, turned on the primitive device.

"As you know, this is our first heist in a while, so we need to take a few necessary precautions. The palace is guarded by less actual guards, but it has a bit better security systems" he turned the picture to a schematic of all the security systems. "Lasers, tripwires, heat activated cannons, just proves that this isn't going to be easy. That's were Fang comes in" he said pointing at Fang, and flipping the picture to what looked like a huge generator. "There's a big generator that if taken out, it would cause almost every security system to go offline for about half an hour while they go to backup power."

"So how do I do that" Fang asked as he twirled his lucky collar on his finger.

"I was getting to that, you see this is where Barimba screwed himself over. In the palace somewhere is a special triggered EMP disrupter" he looked around the room, getting dumb looks from everyone except Fang. He sighed and pulled out a small sphere, "this is a normal EMP bomb, when triggered it will turn off all electronic devices in its area. My only guess is that he keeps the stupid thing around in case the generator overloads. Fang, Sly, and Reigan will infiltrate the stronghold and retrieve it. They will then put it on the generator on the other side of the palace.

"Seems simple enough" the raccoon said as he leaned back in his chair. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and grey pants.

"I will see what I can do" Reigan said laying on one of the couches in the area. His staff was lying on the head of the couch. Upon looking further each part of the staff was a sickle-like blade. They all curved around to form a perfect circle, each pointed end coming out of the circle. The staff was a simple piece of wood, but the wood was wrapped in the purple bandages that used to be his turban.

"Good, then it's time for the girls" Jack said looking towards Sissy and Kitty. "You see Barimba has a bit of a weak spot for women. It will be your job to get a bug in his office."

"How will we do that" Kitty inquired.

"Seduce him, be friendly, be cute, I don't care how you do it just get into his office. We have formal wear prepared for you all, even you if needed Reigan" he looked towards the cat on the couch.

"Thank you, but I will be in my own formal apparel" he said as he picked up his staff and began examining the blades.

"Good, now it's your turn overbite" he turned to the pitbull, who was apparently bored enough to try to balance on one hand. Jack, a rather miffed, threw a metal ball at the preoccupied dog. The ball hit him square in the… sensitive male area. Overbite fell over covering the affected area, pain obliviously written over his face.

"Now that I have your attention, your job is to spook all of Barimba's guards. While Rajan's guards won't give you trouble, the mercenaries Barimba hired will turn you into a puddle if given the chance."

"Understood, so you want me to go to where these guys hang out, give them a run for there money, then let them run for there money" Overbite chuckled.

"That's a crude interpretation, but an accurate one. You all have your assignments, it 3 o'clock pm right now. You need to be ready for your assignments at 10 o'clock, and you need to be at your assigned places at around 10:30, dismissed" Jack said leaving the room with his laptop.

_**10:30 with Fang, Sly, and Reigan.**_

"This is Jack, is everyone at their positions" Jack's voice came in on everyone's respective communicative device. Fang clicked a button on his sunglasses, a small microphone popped out of the sides.

"This is Fang, we're at the point" Fang said looking around for guards.

_"Overbite here, ready to give guards a bit of a bad day"_ the radio crackled on.

_"Sissy and Kitty at the point, I'm gonna kill you later for this Jack" _a rather angry voice popped on the radio.

"I'll keep that in mind" Jack chuckled over the comlink. "Fang, we're talking on private now so I can't spend much time on this. Right now you're near Barimba's penthouse, and this place is packed tight with security. You're on your own for getting rid of the guards, but after that you need to insert my "special little present" into the lock slot, which should pop the thing right out. Once that happens, you need to get to the generator, I've marked it on your map. Once you get close enough, my link with you should be terminated, you're on your own after that. Good luck" Fang's end of the line went silent.

"Well this is where we start off my friends" Fang turned to the guys behind them, both leaning on their respective staff. "Is there a stick fetish going around that I haven't heard about" Fang said leaning against thin air like he was on a stick of his own.

"Don't be hating just cause you don't have a cane or staff" Sly said as he started walking towards the guards. He was caught by the collar, successfully stopping him cold. He turned around to see Fang wagging his finger and clicking his tongue.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you got to take out the bad guys last time. It's my turn this time Mr. Cooper" he said as he started walking towards the guards cracking his knuckles. He jumped down from the large tree they were hiding right in the middle of a large mob of guards.

"Hey guys, my stomach's hurting. It's either indigestion or your faces, I hope it's indigestion" he said holding his stomach as all the guards started closing in on him brandishing clubs and knives.

"Why's that" one of the rhino mercenaries asked as he prepared to beat this wolf senseless. They began to get closer and closer, each guard was about 20 times Fang's size.

"Indigestion will get better" Fang roared out in uncontrollable laughter. That was the last straw, one of the rhinos charged with his horn sticking out in front of him. Before the rhino could understand what was happening, Fang jumped on top of his horn, stood on the point and began to stand on the horn for the rest of the short ride.

While the rhino was focusing on Fang, he didn't notice the fast approaching wall. Just as the rhino was about to ram into the wall Fang front flipped off the horn and landed gracefully on the ground. Five seconds later there was a huge crash and as the dust cleared there was a unconscious rhino amongst a pile of ruble. Fang shook his head, sighed, and turned to the rest of the rhino's.

"Anyone else want to try that" he said as he eyed them expectantly.

None of the rhino's tried to charge him like that, instead two with incredibly large clubs ran right up to him. Both slammed their weapons in an arch that would have hit him square in the skull, had he let them. Right as the giant pieces of wood were 2 inches above his head, Fang caught the pieces of death without showing any signs of strain. He pulled both of the weapons out of their hands, flinging them behind him.

He then slammed a fist in both of the thugs' stomach, causing them to double over. He caught both their heads and slammed them together. Another pair charged at him with knives this time. He crouched down and kicked their feet out from under them. Before they even hit the ground Fang was up on both feet and grabbed their heads in midair. He then slammed their skulls into the pavement, knocking both out cold.

Before Fang could even catch his breath three more thugs came after him, this time they had guns, big guns. Fang sighed and held out both fists, each space between the fingers was occupied by a combat knife. He looked back at his adversaries with a "do you really want to mess with me" look. Each one stopped and took aim at which Fang sighed and spun around and chucked three knives towards the guards.

Each knife hit its mark and easily disarmed the rhinos. Fang appeared behind them with a flash and knocked each in the back of the neck, knocking them unconscious. He looked at the mob of guards that were left, it seemed they multiplied as he was taking care of the others.

"Okay, this is getting a little annoying" Fang said as he started rubbing his hands together. Just as all the guards began charging, he clapped his hands together and a large shockwave knocked all the guards back and unconscious.

"Okay guys, the coast is clear" Fang yelled up to his teammates and began to walk over towards the place where the disrupter was stored. He walked up to the security box and popped Jack's chip in. The machine whirred for a few seconds and then the security box started spewing sparks. After that the box popped right of the wall, along with the disrupter.

"That's what we're looking for?" Sly commented on how little the thing actually was. It was about the size of a tennis ball and had the same shape.

"That's it" Reigan yawned tiredly.

"Well if that's all you want when you get to prison I guess we can let that slide" a female voice came from beside.

"I'm pretty sure my prison won't allow such a thing inside it" another, slightly older and more regal sounding voice commented.

"Oh well, we tried" a very spicy Latin accent chuckled.

All three guys turned around and saw the three policewomen standing on the roof of the penthouse. Two were easily identified as Carmelita and Yuni, both back into their original clothes. The other one was a bit harder to identify. She was a butterfly, oddly enough, with a very colorful black and red pattern. She was wearing a very formal looking suit along with a red hourglass like symbol on the back.

"Let me guess, you must be this Gloria I've heard so much about from my good friend Skyler" Fang chuckled at the change from an evil smile to an angered snarl.

"What do you know about my brother" Gloria roared at Fang, pulling out a previously hidden weapon and pointing it at the lupine asshole.

"He's a good friend, reliable ally, and an asset I can't live without. So if you wish for me to turn him over against his will, I'm sorry little miss snooty" said shaking his rump at the police women.

"Why you little" Gloria roared.

"I'm gonna kill you" Carmelita snarled.

"I think I'll join you" Yuni agreed scarily with Carmelita.

"You did it again" Sly sighed as he began stretching for the run that would likely break out any second now.

"You seem to be able to do that to any girl you meet don't you" Reigan said as he tied his precious staff to his back.

"It's a curse" Fang chuckled as he too stretched for the upcoming run.

"You're not getting away that easily" all the policewomen shouted in unison.

"Like a broken record those three" Fang chuckled as he bolted straight towards the generator, his friends following suite. All the girls angrily shot at the moving animals, missing of course, but no by much. They swore under their breath and began to chase the criminals.

They chased them for a full hour, going around in circles and circles. They thought they'd corner them at an upcoming bridge, but they were sadly mistaken. When they turned the corner to the bridge, the thieves were nowhere to be seen. The girls looked over the side, not seeing any sign of the thieves jumping over.

"Damn" Carmelita barked, "they got away again!"

"Don't worry Ms. Fox" Gloria sagely stated, "they will have to show sometime soon. After all, the party is in about two days and they don't want to miss the sight of both you ladies in very thin dresses do they?" she winked at the girls as they walked away.

What they didn't bother to do was look on the side of the bridge were the boys were holding on to the bridge in very awkward positions. After they flipped over the side of the railing they began to walk towards the generator.

"Ooh, just thinking about Yuni in a formal dress makes me need to take a cold shower" Fang chuckled as he fanned his face in a comical way.

"I don't need to think about it and it makes all hot and bothered" Sly chuckled along with him.

"I would rather not see that bug in a skimpy dress, she scares me in just a suit" Reigan commented with a shiver.

"True, but word on the street is that there is a slender young tigress coming to this party" Fang whispered into his ear. I slight blush graced his chiseled features for but a second.

They got to the generator with no more problems and placed the disrupter. After which they took a slight walk around the compound, meeting a few friendly guards on the way. They enjoyed themselves for a bit and walked back to the safehouse meeting two very disgruntled ladies, and Jack yelling at Overbite about waiting for him or something like that.

"So, what'd we miss" Fang chuckled and got a glare from the rest of the room. "Okay, tell me what went wrong.

_**10:30 with Kitty and Sissy**_

They had gotten all ready for the practice party. Rajan had been lucky enough to get them passes to get to it. The practice was for all the guests to get used to the party atmosphere and for the waiters to get a little practice before the big guests arrived.

"Why, why, why, why, why must god hate me" Kitty said as she made her way up the stairs. Being the tomboy that she was, she despised being in the dress she was in. It was a night blue silk dress, it was backless aside from two straps making an X in the back. It also had a slit up the side that ran up to her thigh. She wore very interesting pair of shoes that Fang had given her.

_"It's a special type of high heel. Although from a first glance it looks like a normal pair of high heels. But in real life, there is a special clear piece of material that makes it easier to walk. Not completely invisible, but I'm pretty sure the shoes are gonna be the least of any of the guy's worries."_

Sissy had the same deal, only her dress was a red that accented her fur very well. Both had a rose in their hair, both were up in very formal buns. Sissy squeezed here rose when she was sure nobody was watching, Kitty did the same.

"This is Jack, is everyone at their positions" Jack's voice came in on everyone's respective communicative device.

"_This is Fang, we're at the point"_ they heard a smug voice in their ear.

_"Overbite here, ready to give guards a bit of a bad day"_ the radio crackled on.

_"_Sissy and Kitty at the point, I'm gonna kill you later for this Jack" Kitty hissed into the flower. The radio went silent for about 3 minutes, then they heard a slight buzz and some typing.

"I'm sure you are going to kill me, okay we're on private so I can't talk long I still have to tell Overbite what to do. Even though this is a party we still have to focus on the target, Ali Barimba. You both know what he looks like so I don't have to spend time explaining that. All you have to do is stay the period of the party and make sure you don't get caught. On each pf your roses is a special bug that if placed on him, we will be able to listen in on all of his conversations, got it?"

"Oh, we get it. Just act nice to the rich man and make sure we get a bug on him, sure thing Jack" Sissy said as she put up the comlink and walked back to the entrance of the ballroom Kitty following suite. They flashed the guard their passes and he let them in with a gentlemanly bow.

When they entered the ballroom they were amazed at not only the size but the décor as well. The dance floor was a beautiful marble right in front of a large throne attached to a six armed feline with a gigantic ruby on top of it's head.

Around the floor were enough tables to sit an airport and more. Each had its own personal waiter and was covered in fine Indian silk. The room smelled like a heavenly mix of Indian aromas.

"Well don't you two look beautiful this evening" a thick Indian accent approached from behind. They turned around to see a very formal looking Rajan, in his usual attire, and a slim beautiful tigress cling on to his arm.

"Thank you sir" Sissy smiled, "and who's the pretty thing" she asked pointing to the tigress clinging on to his arm.

"I am Rajan's wife, Trixie" she sounded incredibly American for being Indian.

"You sound very American Ms." Kitty blurted out.

"That is because I am dear, you see I met my husband at his carpet stores in America. It was love at first sight, we married, had Reigan, and 10 years later we moved here to India into the palace" she sighed as she leaned into Rajan.

"Well Rajan, it looks like you have some friends you haven't introduced me to yet" a very snooty Indian accent came from behind them. They turned to be met by a very pudgy pidgin in a suit that looked like its buttons could pop open at any moment. They recognized him in an instant, this was Ali Barimba.

"Mr. Rajan" Sissy put on a seductive act, "you never mentioned you had such handsome friends. And who are you" she asked seductively to the approaching man. _I'm gonna kill that dog when I get back_ she thought to herself.

"I am Ali Barimba" the bird said pompously. "I hope you're enjoying yourself at my party. And what might your name be my little flower" he said with a wink.

"I am Cecilia and this over here is my friend… Yuri" she lied.

"You're using Yuri's name" Kitty hissed in her ear.

"I was under pressure" Sissy whispered back. As they were arguing about whatever, Ali called over a very familiar looking snow leopard. Neither Kitty nor Sissy noticed as he left the room.

"Well as this party is for" he approached Sissy, "how about a dance?"

"Why I would love dance" Sissy said in a low sultry voice. _Someone just kill me now_ she groaned inwardly. They then got on to the dance floor.

_**One Dance Later**_

The dance was an utter failure. The whole time the blasted bird had been stepping on her feet, but he didn't seem to notice. He was enjoying himself, not to mention the whole time he was getting a little too close.

"Well would you look at the time, it's about time we leave to get our beauty sleep" Kitty said interrupting the conversation that looked like it wasn't going too well. He was almost 2 inches away from Sissy's more private areas.

"Would you ladies like a ride home" Ali asked, though his question was more directed towards Sissy.

"No thanks, one of the guards is a friend of ours and we promised we'd let him take us home" Sissy looked desperately at Rajan who signaled a guard to get them.

"Okay, I'll see you at the party" Barimba winked at Sissy.

"I look forward to it" Sissy said seductively. _Not in this lifetime_ she thought.

They went with the guard as he escorted them back to their apartment. They thanked him and went inside to find Jack yelling at Overbite.

"What happened?" Kitty asked as they entered.

"I'll tell you once Fang gets here" Jack grumbled and went back to yelling at Overbite.

_**10:30 with Overbite**_

"This is Jack, is everyone at their positions" Jack's voice came in on everyone's respective communicative device.

"_This is Fang, we're at the point"_ he heard a smug voice in their ear.

_"_Overbite here, ready to give guards a bit of a bad day" Overbite droned on lazily into his glasses.

"Sissy and Kitty at the point, I'm gonna kill you later for this Jack" another voice rang out. The line went busy for 10 minutes, after 2 minutes of waiting, Overbite sprang into action.

_8 Minutes Later_

"Nine-thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine, ten-thousand" Overbite finally finished counting his money.

"Okay Overbite you need to…" Jack began.

"All done" Overbite said as he took his suitcase full of money and made his way back home.

"What, but, you didn't, please tell me you didn't charge them the "Escape Premium'" Jack groaned.

"Nope, gave them the "Save your own ass platinum special'" Overbite chuckled as he felt how heavy his suitcase was.

"Ooh you're gonna get such an earful when you get home" Jack threatened.

"I'm sure I am" Overbite said in a bored tone.

_**Current Time, Midnight**_

"Okay, now that I'm done yelling at Overbite, we can get back to business. Tomorrow I will listen in on Ali's conversations, hopefully getting some information on his weapons operation. Until then, get your beauty sleep, I'll see you all in the morning" Jack said exiting with his laptop to his room.

"We better get going to bed as well" both the girls said as they too went to their room. Sly, Fang, Overbite, and Reigan all sat in the conference room for a bit until Fang turned to Overbite eyeing him expectantly.

"So…" Fang said in a childish voice.

"So?" Overbite replied in a similar childish voice.

"How much loot did you make" Fang eyed the suitcase.

"10k, and that was just to let them leave today, told them they'd pay double if they come back" Overbite said sleepily.

"Well we're all tired, so let us get some sleep" Reigan said as he nodded off instantly.

"Agreed" the rest of the boys nodded.

_**Unknown Location**_

"It seems like Ali is starting to slip" a very rough British accented shadow leaned back in his chair.

"Ah, so you also noticed the wolf is their as well" a large African accented shadow chuckled.

"It would seem that the thorn in our side is wishing to take us down, highly unlikely" a scrawny French shadow cackled.

"Gentleman" a very elderly sounding shadow called them to order. "While we do need to keep an eye on this wolf, it is not imperative that we interfere. Ali can handle himself, and even if he can't, we benefit either way. So let's just watch for now shall we?"

"Motion acknowledged and approved" the shadows agreed together.

(Line Here)

_**A/N: And lo and behold we now have 20 chapters out and about. I'd like to give a big thanks to Kitty Petro because without her, this wouldn't be possible. I'd also like to thank all the readers for sticking with the story for so long. I'd really appreciate it if you all started commenting more oftem. Until then, I'll leave you to read.**_

Fang: Don't I get a say in this

Me: Sure

Fang: I'd like to thank all the little people.

Me: and this is why I don't let him do this kind of thing.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, we have these things called CSAP where I am, it's just too much to do so I had to take a bit of a break. But here we are again, chapter 21, and what a great time it has been writing for you guys. A special thanks to all who have been reading my story and keeping with it. An even more special thanks to Valin Dymos, Hell's Ramen, OTHGG24, and a more recent King of the Coopers. You have been kind enough to review my story and I am eternally grateful. And the biggest thanks go to Kitty Petro for giving me the chance to use her character in my story. Again if it doesn't belong to me, credit to those who had the great idea. Well I've bored you enough with details, let's get to the story.**_

* * *

_A man was walking down a corridor, clipboard in hand. He whistled an unrecognizable tune as he cheerfully strode down the dark hallway. It was too dark to see anything but the large outline of the man. He kept on walking until he reached a large set of door with a sliver of light coming out of them. He opened up the doors and walked in with a smile._

_"Ah Jacque, how are you doing" a mechanical voice echoed throughout the room._

_"Not too bad Model 10, and how are things with our little experiment" the younger looking toucan said looking at a tube of green liquid suspending a body that couldn't be seen. _

_"His organs are still taking a while to develop, his tissue is healing at a normal pace, his bones are healing at an accelerated rate, and he's starting to show signs of mental stimuli" a circular orb floated in midair next to Jacque._

_"And the woman?" he asked looking sadly in the opposite tube._

_"Not to worry sir, she's in a safe state of suspension" the looked in the same direction._

_**"Where am I" **__a voice looking at this thought._

_He looked at the tube and was shocked to see half of a wolf floating in the liquid. He had thousands of tubes, wires, and a mask on his body. But the shocking part was from the waist down was nothing. Where the waist ended a bit of flesh was hanging of and a bit of spine edged out but was otherwise bare._

_"It seems the child is gone though, pity, genes would of made him just like the father" the orb said looking over the clipboard. The scene moved to the other tube and what he saw made his gut churn._

_The tube contained another wolf, a full one, that was obviously female. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. He gently laid his hands on the glass and was surprised to feel the cold. After staring at the tube for what seemed like an eternity, he felt a small voice in the back of his head._

_"Hey, dude, wake up. C'mon, wake up we have to get going" the voice began getting louder._

* * *

Fang woke up in a cold sweat looking around the room seeing all the other guys on the couch. All except for Jack, who was hovering over Fang's face. Fang looked over to the digital clock on the coffee table that read 2:00 A.M.

"What the hell" Fang croaked after falling out of bed.

"I was listening to Barimba's conversations and he told a certain person I couldn't identify, where his weapons were. And that's some of the bad news" he said rocking back and forth uncomfortably.

"Might as well get it out of the way" Fang sighed sitting up, "what's the bad news?"

"He has enough weapons to match a worlds worth of military" Jack started.

"So we'll use a bigger bomb" Fang tiredly retaliated.

"The bad part is…" Jack paused suddenly.

"Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it" Fang said with a worried look.

"He has nukes" Jack before he shielded himself.

Fang looked dumbstruck for a few seconds. His face suddenly switched from confusion, to pondering, all the way to anger. He then took a deep breath, raised his head and shouted.

"Ffffffffffffffffffffffu-"

* * *

In his office Ali Barimba conversed with his employers on the current weapons shipment. As he sat in his plush chair across his hickory wood desk four monitors came to life.

"And what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you all here today" he said as he took out a cigar and put a flame to the tip and pulled a whiff of smoke from the end. He sat there as his employers did the same, only the supposed old man didn't pull out a smoke stick.

"Those are going to be the early deaths of you all" he said sagely as he sat contentedly in his seat.

"Don't care, it's the easiest hobby I've ever had" the Frenchman said taking a long whiff from his, letting out a wisp of smoke from his nose.

"It does seem to be the easiest way to get a little taste into the mouth" a very large African shadow agreed.

"Can we please get to the task at hand" the British man said as he took out another cigar and lit it, taking a very large puff of the smoke.

"Agreed, Ali, how have our special weapons come in yet" the old man said addressing Ali.

"Why yes they did, and I even got you guys a special present to go along with it to show you my appreciation for all your help" the bird smugly sat back in his chair.

"And what would that be" the African voice asked skeptically.

"Oh a couple nukes to go along with the whole load" he smiled evilly.

"My that does make me very happy, even enough to give our friend a little more land" the Frenchman roared happily. After which he quickly regained his composure and sat back down.

"That would make me a very happy man" Ali chuckled, "it will be ready for you the night after my party."

"Very good" the old man said getting up, "this meeting is over. But a warning to you Ali, a thorn in our side is paying you a visit the night of your party. It would be wise on your part to either kill him or turn him into the proper authorities" the old man said as he turned off the monitor.

"Oh, he's here?" the Frenchman asked before he too turned his monitor off.

"It would seem" the British man said turning his off.

"Don't be letting him near those nukes now" said the African voice as he winked and turned off his monitor.

"Now who could they be talking about" Barimba worried as he sat back in his chair to get busy with the party matter.

* * *

"What do you mean they have nukes, we can let the EMP loose with nukes, it would blow us to bits" Fang shouted, arising all from their slumber.

"What's wrong" the girls rushed in from their room.

"You don't normally yell this loud" Sly said yawning away all sleep in a second.

"We might have to do a little revamping of our plans" Fang replied grimly. "If what Jack has told me, the enemy has nukes. Now we can't use the EMP due to the fact that the concussion would trigger a bigger explosion than normal."

"So why don't we just take the nukes with us" Overbite asked.

"We have nowhere to store it, and that's too much radiation for us to handle" Fang sighed.

"True, but we as gentleman are here to lend out that hand" a thick British accent commented. They all turned around to see two well dressed and gigantic buffaloes standing behind them.

"Pain, panic, what are you guys doing here?" Fang happily jumped them.

"Well we here up and decided to give you and oversized hand" the Texan one replied. Both were dressed in very snug fitting suits. Each had their hair back in a messy ponytail.

"I'd hoped but we're going to have to do some major revamping if we're going to do it" Fang said as they walked into a room leaving everyone else back inj the living room.

"So what are we supposed to do" Kitty asked yawning away the last bit of sleep.

"We're gonna get you ready for tomorrow night" Sissy said as they both went back to their room, leaving the rest of the boys in the living room.

"So what are we supposed to do now" Jack complained being ignored completely. He looked at the remaining boys and heard the door open and close, and in walked Big.

"Where have you been" Overbite chuckled.

"Intel" he replied sitting down as he began to tell the remaining the things he'd learned. The palace had gotten a few new security systems and mercenaries. But it shouldn't stop their plans thus far he told them.

"What will we do till tomorrow night" Reigan said falling half asleep on the couch.

"I guess we'll just have to try to do something that will occupy us till then" Jack said as he rummaged through the closet.

**The Next Afternoon (1 Hour before the party)**

"Okay guys we're back" Fang said as he entered the living room. He walked in on all the guys in strange attire. They were all dressed in black suits with monocles and top hats.

"Ah it seems our young laggard lad has returned" Jack said in a Victorian accent.

"It would seem he has finished his most important appointment" Overbite said with a similar accent. Fang looked at the group and sighed.

"The only surprise is the fact they used the monocles" Fang sighed, "nonetheless, we need to get ready you guys. We have a big party to get for."

They took about half an hour to get ready and all walked downstairs in full tuxedos. They tried their best to look sharp, and they pulled it off. Each was dressed in a tux that showed the contour of their bodies nicely. Even Reigan had gone the tux route, settling for just wearing his turban.

"Kitty, Sissy, are you guys ready" Fang said as he pinned his lapel pins.

"Hang on, we're coming" Sissy yelled as the two flew down the stairs. They were both dressed in tight hot red dresses. Both clang to their bodies showing of every curve of their body, the same split going up the sides of their legs. At seeing them all the men bowed stupidly, a silly grin on all their faces.

"Alright Casanova's, we're heading to the party" Kitty said as she walked right past them giving them no thought. They all stepped outside to see one of Rajan's guards ready to escort them to the party.

They all hurried to the palace in order to get there in time. As they ran Fang went over the plan, though it seemed simple enough.

"Just have fun at the party, if things go as planned, we have to do nothing but push a small button and the place goes up" Fang said waving a small trigger like device around.

"It just seems to easy" Sissy said worriedly.

"That's the point" Overbite said out in front of the mob, he was looking forward to this dance.

"You seem very excited" Big said bringing up the flank.

"You kidding me, that bitch Blue is here, I need to get her back for the last fight" Overbite said slapping his bicep in a comical fashion.

"You sure that's reason" Fang said in a low voice, "or is it you just want to see her in a very tight dress" he chuckled. Overbite harrumphed and faced the other way, before doing so Fang noticed a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"He got you there" Jack laughed out loud.

"You're no different" Fang sagely rebutted, "or must I remind you of a certain mouse by the name of Tange" Fang said as he slowed down a bit to catch up to Big. He noticed Jack had fallen victim to the same blush as Overbite had.

"Well looks like Big hasn't got anyone yet" Sissy said as she walked happily down the street. Fang looked over and met with Big's eyes for a split second. That split second he managed to give the big dog a wink.

_Does he know about her?_ He thought over with a slight hint of blush.

"I guess so" Fang said feigning his ignorance. They arrived at the palace shortly after their relationship conversation among themselves. After that they split up and went separate party ways.

**With Sissy**

She split up with her friends and began to make her way to the middle of the party. The party was in full swing, many partiers, Latin dance music being played, and a slight hint of the most likely gigantic buffet filling the air. She inserted herself into the biggest crowd she could find, hoping to get away from the stupid bird. But it proved useless as he soon shoved his way into the same crowd and managed to catch up to her.

"So what's a lovely girl like yourself doing in a crowd like this" Ali said as he pushed the crowd out of the way. Sissy put on her seductive act again as she prepared for the longest night of her life.

"Oh I was just looking for a strong handsome man to dance with" she replied in a seductive voice.

"Then despair no longer, I have arrived" he said full of himself. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor and waved the rest of the dancers off the floor.

"My friends and fellow party goers" he yelled to get everybody's attention. "I am announcing a dance competition for all patrons. The grand prize is $10,000, with other prizes accompanying it. I will start off the first dance" he waved for the band to start.

They started out with a bouncy Latin tune, letting each other start the dance off slowly. As the tune picked up, Ali got sloppier. He was tripping over the floor the whole time, by the time the song was over he had stepped on Sissy's toes countless times.

"Well I just loved that dance" Sissy lied with a grin. "We should do it more often, if you'll excuse me I need to use the restroom for a second" she said as she bolted to the nearest one.

**With Big **

He was standing off in a far corner, as he always did when it came to parties. He didn't like crowds like that, too much talking. He was about to just go outside until he heard a very shy and feminine voice come from behind.

"I think I know who you are" the voice outright said. He turned around and found a very well dressed Black behind him. He looked over her lithely form and found himself struggling to keep eye contact with her.

"And who would that be Ms." He tried to pretend he didn't know he was found out.

"Oh quit playing dumb Big" she said as she grabbed hold of his sleeve, pulling him outside without anyone being the wiser.

"So now you know who I am, I guess I'm gonna get arrested" Big said as he planned to run.

"No" she said and caught him off guard. He turned to see her crying in the dim moonlight outside. He walked up to her and wiped away her tears.

"There's no need to cry, why don't you tell me what's got you upset" he said as he sat down on a step and patted the space right next to him. She collected herself and sat down right next to him.

"I just don't see why you gave me a love letter" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Well I just wrote what I thought" Big said rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't lie to me, you did it to just be like your buddies" she cried with a blush. He sighed and looked her face to face.

"I didn't lie, I do really like you" he said as their faces got closer and closer. Then there lips met and they just sat in the pure bliss of each other for as long as they could.

**With Sly**

He was sitting in a chair at an empty table, just listening to the music that filled the room. He tilted back a glass of champagne, feeling a bit tipsy from the alcohol.

"Do you mind if I sit here" a sultry Latin accent asked from behind him.

"Of course, I could always use the company of a lady" he said slightly recognizing the voice.

"I'm gonna skip the crap, I know it's you Cooper. You're lucky my superior made it clear not to arrest you" she said with an air of annoyance in her voice.

"Well then it looks like we can just talk then" Sly chuckled, and talked they did. At first Carmelita was a bit incompliant, but she soon was talking to Sly like a long lost friend. They continued this for the rest of the night, becoming more and more educated on each other.

**With Jack**

He stood watching the many couples trying for the grand prize. He had a glass of champagne in his right hand, his left tapping on the railing impatiently. He wanted to get the plan over with and just leave. He had noticed the lack of a certain mouse he was looking for.

"Guess she didn't show up" he sighed into his glass.

**With Fang**

"I guess you know it's me already" Fang sighed as he turned to see a well dressed Yuni following him.

"Yes, but we've been told not to arrest any of you" she grumbled. He took this at a good time to try something. He grabbed her wrist and led her out onto the dance floor. The band started to play a very quick salsa style song. But both were ready and began to fly around the floor gracefully. After the song had finished they bowed and exited the floor and said not another word.

**Normal Storyline**

Everybody, with the exception of Big for some reason, had returned to a table to talk about their night. Those who found their preferred female companions had split from them.

"So how was everybody's night so far" Fang happily confronted his gang. All he got in response was either contented sighs or angered grunts. "I'll take that as a good" he said as he sat down.

"Ladies and gentleman, it is my pleasure to announce the winners of the competition" Ali roared over the party chatter. "I need you all to come onto the dance floor so I can announce the winner" he said as he shuffled from one foot to another.

Soon everybody was assembled on the floor, awaiting the winner.

"I would like to announce the winner is…" he pulled out a long bulky rifle from behind him, "is none other than Fang and Ms. Yuni Winters." As he said this he took a shot at Fang.

* * *

_**A/N: And there we have chapter 21. Thanks again to all those who have kept with the story for so long. For those of you who haven't reviewed yet, please do. Seeing as it's time for bed, I say goodnight.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Here we go with chapter 22, I'm sorry if I don't update a bit after this but I have a few things I have to do before I can start up again. But thanks to Smartypants kid and King of the Coopers for reviewing more recently. If you only read the first author notes then please pay special attention to the bottom one, it as a very important message.**_

* * *

The bullet whizzed right towards Fang at a lightning fast pace. Fang barely had time to react, he'd known that Ali was going to attack, but he didn't think here. He quickly pushed off the ground, unfortunately it was too late. The bullet embedded itself deep into his left leg, creating a nicely sized crater. Fang smirked as he back flipped and landed nimbly on his feet.

"Have the old farts forgotten to tell you about my little specialty" Fang said as he pointed to his leg, expecting it to heal. The strands began to crouch together like they normally did, but something happened. As soon as the strands hit the bullet they hissed like they were burning and moved back to their original position. Fang eyes widened and he looked up to a smirking Ali.

"They told me all about you, they then told me about this delightful little metal" he said pulling out a blood red colored bullet. Fang's eyes widened even more as he took a few steps back.

"How did you get adamite, only a few of us know how to make it" Fang growled, hate in his eyes.

"One of the superiors knows, and he's giving it out as uniform ammo. No more regenerating mister" he said with an "in your face" look. Fang dipped his head, the rest of his body shaking in fury. He looked up and, while the rest of the gang couldn't see his eyes, the look made Barimba take a few steps back.

"Your not human" he said, his look turning to a smirk, "guess that's why this stuff works on you. Guards, I want all you all to aim for this thief, shoot to kill, I'm going to meet a contact" he said as he walked behind the curtain.

"He won't be giving us anymore trouble" as he heard the satisfying sound of thousands of gun rounds flying to what he knew was their targets. The rounds lasted for about five minutes, ending in louder BLAMS, after which all was quiet. Little did he know where those last few BLAMS came from.

Back in the room that Ali had left were slumped about half a hundred guards and guest. Standing in the middle of the guests was the whole gang, most not even comprehending what happened. The most injured body in the room kneeled out in the middle with a shot gun in one hand, his other holding his shoulder.

"Fang" Yuni cried as she raced to the bloody wolf. He had several bullet wounds in him, 3 in his right shoulder, 2 in his left, about 7 in his torso, and too many to count in his legs.

"Don't worry about me" he said as he tried to get up, only to fall flat on his face. He lifted his head up and coughed up a little blood. He grabbed his shotgun and used it to prop himself into a sitting position. Yuni then turned her head, blushing a bit. She turned back with a glare on her visage.

"I wasn't worried about you. I just didn't want you to kill yourself with that damn shotgun" she said as she took the shotgun and examined it.

"How'd you even get that in" Kitty said eyeing the shotgun, at least a good yard long.

"One thing you should know about me, I always have a backup weapon on my person" Fang said winking at Kitty. Yuni just rolled her eyes, which made Kitty remember Sly's old attempt to flirt with Carmelita.

"While you try to get more women" Jack sighed as he lifted Fang over shoulder.

"Jack, I'm hurt, you know I'm a married man" Fang lightly chuckled, causing the whole entire conscious room to drop their jaw. When this happened all Fang did tilt his head in a puppy like fashion.

"Which makes it worse, what would she say if she saw you flirting with other girls" Jack said eyeing him comically.

"She'd grab my arm, hit me on top of my head, and then kiss where she hit. That's how we were able to be married for as long as we did" Fang grinned, just as he said this Hades entered her normal way.

"She was a nice girl" she commented staring off contemplating something. She whispered something in Fang's ear and he nodded and she redissapeared, but not before she looked at his wounds quickly.

"That looks painful" she said pointing to his wounds.

"A bit" Fang said gritting his teeth as she poked one of them.

"Good thing you don't have real lungs otherwise I'd have to heal you" Hades said disappearing no where in particular. Fang sighed and began to stand up, finally standing up wobbly.

"Well we need to go after him, I need to see the look on his face after this" Fang said as they followed where Ali had originally left. They all ran down the long hallway lit only by lanterns. Fang, Yuni, Jack, Tange, Overbite, Blue, Big, Black, Rajan, Reigan, Kitty, Sissy, Sly, and Carmelita all flew towards the end of the hallway. They all broke through the curtains and were stopped by a hail of lead. They all looked up to see Ali carrying a chain gun with a giant cylinder on his back.

"I see my guards didn't have enough time to get the wolf and you all at the same, no matter. I'll just take of you myself" he said as his chain gun started to spin faster and faster.

"No they were too busy being unconscious to worry about any of us" Fang said walking out into the open. Ali's eyes were wide as he noticed the amount of bullet wounds Fang had.

"You shouldn't be alive, I told my men to…" Ali started.

"They couldn't do it, I'm just too good" he said pulling out his trusty detonator switch. Ali, seeing this, burst out laughing like a maniac.

"Fool wolf, me and my boys took the liberty of removing that EMP you placed earlier, you won't blow it up anywhere near me" Ali roared with laughter. Fang seeing this gave him a "you didn't let me finish" look. He pressed the button on his trigger and the whole room started to erupt in explosions.

"I see you missed the C4's" Fang chuckled as he started to turn around to leave with the others. Ali, caught under a pile of debris, roared out in anger.

"You bastard, do you have any idea what you've done. Not only is 5 years of weapons destroyed, but I lost my money. If you think you're gonna get away from this unscathed, you're gonna be more dead than you already are."

"What are you going to do about it fatty?" Sissy said mockingly.

"You're right after him you bitch" Ali said as he lifted a huge boulder right off his shoulders as if it weighed nothing. He jumped out from under the rubble and rotated his arms around a bit. He then ripped his shirt off to reveal his true physique, on his stomach was a giant vest-like attachment making him look fat.

"I may weigh 220, but most of that's muscle" Ali roared as he tore off his fat suit, showing perfectly sculpted abs, pecks, and biceps that looked like rocks. This made Sissy jaw hang wide open, Fang just smiled like a small school grader.

"Finally I get to test this out" Fang said pulling out a syringe full of a light purplish colored liquid. He giddily popped the top of the shot, burying the needle deep into his wrist. Suddenly his light muscles began to grow at an amazingly fast rate. After one minute he'd already grown twice his size in muscles. He had six packs like rocks, biceps like steel, and an all around chiseled look to him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this" Fang said as he started to run up to Ali, his wounds miraculously healed. The second he hit Ali, both locked hands, butted heads, and tried to push each other over.

"I see you are a fellow builder, but how did you do it? The adamite in your system should keep you from using adam" Ali said pushing back and forth against Fang.

"I've dawdled, and to your second question, it isn't adam. It's a special mix of nano-bots that release the microscopic bands I put on my muscles to keep myself limber. Otherwise I'd look like this all the time" he said mentioning his giant muscles.

"I see, but it's useless now, I will win" Ali said releasing his hands and took a quick punch at Fang's stomach, landing it in the Lupine's gut. He coughed up a bit of blood at this but then swung around and landed a shot onto Ali's beak. The bird flinched only for a second until he sent his foot towards Fang's chest, which he then caught and brought his elbow onto the shin. Ali gasped in pain but back flipped into a safe distance, gasping for air.

Both animals were running out of both breath and energy fast, too fast. Both knew it was going to end soon but neither was going out without their best fight. They flew towards each other and met fists ablaze, sending punches and kicks so fast that the others couldn't keep up with their movements.

"I see the barbarians are still at it then" a snooty Victorian voice sneered behind them, causing both the boys and the gang to stop what they were doing to see the new adversary. They were now looking at a large mob of policemen who were being led by a butterfly in a police uniform. Seeing this Fang took advantage of the situation and took a cheap shot at Ali, sending him into unconsciousness. He grabbed the bird by the seat of his pants and threw him at the police mob and all the people, aside from the policewomen, all took off towards the back exit.

"Don't think you can escape criminals" came the voice of a well known person outside of the door. From outside walked in Jacque, his normal non-expression on his face. He wore his own police uniform, along with walking with a cane, he looked positively ancient.

"Why is it that all you police sound the same" Sly sighed in defeat. They all got on their knees and waited for the police to come and cuff them. As they were all cuffed and led to a truck, the butterfly came up to Fang and grabbed him by the chin and lifted his head towards hers.

"I'll give you one final chance to make your sentence a little shorter. Tell me where my brother is, and I'll make sure you get the best law help we can get" she said looking expectantly to Fang.

"You have a brother" Fang acted like he didn't know what a brother was. Gloria's hopeful demeanor turned into an angry one.

"Fine, we'll find a way to Skyler with or without your help" She huffed and threw them all into a police car.

"I remember that old chap" Fang said with an evil smile. "Last time I remember, I remember his last words" he chuckled. Fang then cleared his throat dramatically, and began to talk in a Victorian accent, sounding like he was dying.

"Tell my sisters I'm so sorry for running away, I'm not gonna make it" Fang said in his accent with an evil smirk. Gloria twitched and turned to look at Fang with a dark and menacing glare. She was soon being held back by the police as the car holding the criminals sped off.

"You know you're a real asshole" Jacque's voice said through the window as a pair of keys flew through them. Fang then unlocked all the cuffs, leaving Kitty's locked. She looked up at him with scared eyes, fear filling her body.

"Where letting you get on the straight and narrow from now on, you're off the hook. You'll be with Jacque from now on, it's been nice working with ya" he said as he jumped off the car with the rest of the gang, leaving her to her own thoughts.

The car suddenly came to a stop, Jacque leaving his driver seat. He was only gone for 10 seconds, but in that 10 seconds Kitty started to feel truly alone. After the 10 seconds the back doors opened to reveal a smiling Jacque.

"You gonna ride in the front or did I just move for no reason" he said smiling as Kitty climbed out and into the passengers seat, Jacque soon closing the door on the driver's side and starting the car up again. They rode in silence for a bit before she finally got the courage to ask him the question that had been bugging her.

"Why'd he leave me here" she said in a daze. Jacque looked over to her for a second, finally smiling and patting her head in a comical way.

"He didn't leave you, just left you on your own for a bit. He'll be back, I can bet on that. Until then though we'll be taking care of you, you'll be another one of the family. Don't worry, the girls will just adore having you around" he chuckled as he began to hum to himself.

"I hope so" she said a bit concerned.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N: Well that does it for chapter 22. Now the important message for this note is the announcement of a poll. Due to the reason of my absence for an extended period of time**_,_** I will open up next chapter to the public. The question is which of the new klaw gang do you wish to see. Again the choices are**_

_**Raldie, son of Raleigh **_

_**Mona, daughter of Dimitri**_

_**Buggsy, daughter of Muggshot**_

_**Sing King, late daughter of Panda King**_

_**Duchess, daughter of Don Octavio**_

_**Skyler, son of Contessa **_

_**Monty, "offspring" of Dr. M**_

_**Nona and Decima, twins and daughters of arpeggio**_

_**Osiris, ?**_

_**And there you have it, I'll stop the polls about 2 weeks after I post this chapter. To vote just PM me your choice, or just put it in your review, I prefer the first though. I decided to make this chapter shorter than most in opt of putting up character sheets.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Well I'm finally updating after so long. Sorry for the wait you all had to endure. It's just I have school and all that but that's all gonna be over in like 3 days. So as a celebration I'm making this extra long. As te polls closed down I was a little disappointed in the lack of votes. Aside from that all I can say is to just keep on reading and we'll see where that takes us.**_

* * *

As they slowly sneaked past the police at the checkpoint, they noticed a lack of police enforcement in the place.

"You'd think that they'd protect this thing a tad bit better than they already are" Jack said walking out of the cover of the shadows.

"Well they probably don't know how important it is. They probably just have regular museum security, this'll be easy picking" Fang said stepping on top of the gargoyle a shotgun slung over his shoulder. He was focusing on a small window high up on one of the many towers lining the museum.

"What's the point of this stupid piece of junk anyway" Overbite said leaning on his giant chain gun nonchalantly.

"I'm not too sure myself" Fang said remembering how he himself was told. It was when Jacque rescued him from the cops in India.

**Flashback**

"_Before we let them out of the car I need to tell you something important" Jacque said as he slowed down to a very slow walk._

"_What's so important that we need to slow it down" Fang said protectively as he stopped completely._

"_All will be revealed, but it's not safe while time still passes. We need to make it safe for this information is too important" he said as he too stopped. Fang sighed, thought for a second then threw his arms up in the air._

"_What the hell, I'm game" he said as his hand started glowing a deep white. Jacque did the same only his hand glowed pitch black. Both pulled their arms back and punched each other's hand. The resulting effect was a shock wave that spread quick as the eye could see. Everything suddenly stopped in its tracks._

"_You do realize this means we can't do this for another year or so right" Fang said as he massaged his arm, singed from the burst of energy._

"_Of course, but this was too important too pass up. You are familiar with the big daddy project correct" Jacque said eyeing him suspiciously, to which Fang simply replied by lifting up his sleeve to reveal a drill like marking on the top of his bicep._

"_Then you know how..." Jacque began._

"_I get where you are getting at Jacque, what's your point" he said agitatedly._

"_Well I have come into some information that might be of some or little use, depending on how much we know" Jacque explained. "My information tells me they know of a suit fit for a big daddy that is almost invincible to anything. But there in lies the problem, it was fit specifically for the first subject to the big daddy program. That's where you come in; you know the whereabouts of every citizen of Rapture ever. You also have extensive knowledge of the big daddy project. Where is the first of those lines of freaks" Jacque asked hopefully to fang._

_Fang went silent and bowed his head for minutes. He seemed like he was thinking of the right thing to say at the wrong moment._

"_I can't do that" he said in sorrow._

"_Why not, this might be our one chance to bring those freedom killing bastards down. All we need is the one failures DNA scheme and we can kill him and put the whole series to rest. So just tell me, where is he" Jacque said shaking Fang._

"_He's dead, and that suit you mentioned, scattered throughout the world. He couldn't take the original procedure of becoming a big daddy. He survived but became a hollow shell of his former self. He was like the perfect big daddy, only he had a few flaws. Unlike the modern big daddies, he could tell the little sisters apart meaning the first he was ever assigned to was like his own kin. Another problem was his age; he was as old as the little sisters themselves so he had trouble coping with the massive weight of the suits and it took a major toll on his body. He also didn't have the current biogenetic blocks keeping him from using plasmids. He was an utter failure, in which the scientists wouldn't have anything to do with" Fang said looking at his own feet._

"_Oh my, then we'll have to go to plan B" Jacque said hesitantly. "I'll need you to go around to these specific locations and acquire these parts. I can't tell you what they'll do just yet but I can promise they will give us a little edge in the fight against the Inc." he said leaving him as he approached the back of the van, time returning back to it's original speed. Fang looked at the piece of paper Jacque had given him and noticed one of the locations._

"_I needed to see him anyway" Fang joining up the crowd in the back._

**Current Time**

"So what exactly is it that we're looking for" Sly asked balancing on top of his cane.

"It's called an organomechanic synthesizing muscle regulatory system" Jacque said reading off the list.

"Huh?!" they all gawked at him confused. Fang just sighed at the lack of intelligence.

"It basically is a special machine that allows the fusing of skin and anything nonorganic" Fang said walking towards the entrance.

"And how does this thing work exactly?" Sly asked following along.

"It's too complicated for you to understand" Fang said walking into the museum.

"Go ahead, I can take it" he said leaping across the rooftops.

"Fine, by introducing a specially electrocuted charge to the cells of the skin, it gives them a semi-metallic property. After that it furthers the metallic property by shooting an ionized particle throughout the body it crystallizes the skin cells in a coat of iron and makes them 90% metal. That's the genius of it, leaving that 10% left the skin still keeps it color and feel. Plus its ability to reproduce dead cells, making it an infinite amount of metal. This was originally used in the Big Daddy process to fuse the Daddy armor onto the skin to make it that much harder to kill. This process was slightly used in order for the electroshock plasmid in order to allow the brain to generate stronger electrical pulses without killing the person. When that happens, all they need to do is rearrange the genetic structure so that you are able to redirect that bolt into your hand" he said finally reaching the door and began to pick the lock.

"I ask for an explanation I get a freaking lecture on college level biology" Sly complained as he leaned on his cane waiting for the lock to get picked.

"It's actually quite easy to comprehend once you realize you aren't thinking with a humane person psyche. You have to think like a mad man" a Transylvanian sounding voice chimed in behind them. They turned to see a man in the shadows of a nearby building. They all slid into a defensive position, to which the spider walked out of the shadows. He was a pudgy spider, though he was still huge. He was about 7 feet tall, and looked to way a good 200 pounds. To which Fang jumped up and went to hug the spider.

"DUDE, how have you been" Fang asked ecstatically. Finally letting the insect go for air he straightened his tie on his upper suit. He finally gained his composure and began telling his story. As he told the story they made their way through the museum to the display case. As they approached the case, Fang just smashed the glass without thinking. As soon as he did such, the alarm blared loud and clear, which made all the other patrons of the gang angrily glare at Fang.

"What" he screamed over the alarm, "I needed to test to see if this thing still worked." As they heard footsteps approach Fang then grabbed for the device on the inside. As he pulled it out, he had a quick look over it. It was a giant cuff-like device covered in wires and a small glowing pillar pulsating light through the wires.

"Stop right there" half the security guards roared raising their guns. They all sighed and began taking out their respective weapons, Sly his cane, Big his swords, Jack his Uzi's, and Overbite his gatling gun. At this Fang just raised his hands and pulled out the pillar out of the cuff-link.

"Well, guess it's time to break this baby out again" he sighed and placed the cuff-link on his wrist. A sudden pain rushed up his entire arm, causing him to double over in agony. His grunts and groans could be heard aloud, sending a few of the guards up to aid him.

"Bad idea" Skyler chuckled as they were thrown across the room sparks flying from their body. Their attention being on the guards, the gang turned to see Fang looking over the arm he placed the cuff-link on, which was now metallic and shiny. He seemed to ponder his new arm a bit more when a hail of bullets began to pelt him mercilessly. He looked over at a terminal right next to him and put his hand right in top of it. Electricity arched from the terminal to his arm as he looked with an evil grin at his adversaries.

"Today is a particularly bad day to mess with me" he said as he aimed his glowing hands towards the guards.

"And today is also a particularly bad day to break the law" a seducing voice said as a hail of bright red specks flickered onto our hero. As the flecks hit him they started to burn right through his arm and sizzled loudly, causing immense pain for the wolf.

"Ah, adamite, the literal bane of my existence" he said chuckling looking up. As he did he was greeted by another, slightly familiar looking butterfly. Skyler noticed this and hid behind a case before she could see him. She fluttered around a bit before loading a Tommy gun full of red looking ammo.

"Men, load your special ammo up, and fire at will" she said opening fire at Fang. Quite a few hit him in major areas causing bleeding. Fang fell back a little before turning around and making a break for the door, followed shortly by the others. Before Fang could make it to the door however, he was pelted by even more fire.

"Adamite is one the most fucking hard to make elements on this planet. How are they making this much" Fang complained through clenched teeth finally making it past the door, the others following as well.

In all it took them a whole hour to find Sly's old hideout, considering they were carrying the weight of Fang. As they finally got in, Fang stood up and took short gasps for breath.

"Okay, that could've gone better. But no worries, we got the device, and we should be able to be on our way" Fang said reluctantly.

"Actually that's why I met you here" Skyler led on.

"Okay, what is it" Jack said in an aggravated tone.

"Well the one reason I left mother's care, was due to her new career. Dealing in criminal psychosis again, but with a "good purpose" behind it. We are a proud line of evil genius, not some quacks to help teenage bandits feel comfortable. I need a way to disable her new facility from work" Skyler said pacing back and forth.

"Fine" Fang wheezed, "We'll do it." He then suddenly began to sway back and forth and his eyes glazed over. "Oooooh, now I remember how blood loss feels like" he said in a woozy, doped up tone. As he fell they all went next to him to see if it's okay. After a quick checking over, Jack told them he'd be fine.

"The adamite is making its way through his system, he'll be healed up in a day or two" he smiled. They all sighed as they slumped into their respective chairs. Sly, being the keen eye he was, noticed something in Fang's pocket. He pulled it out as they all huddled around him. It then began to glow and blinded them all suddenly.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey all, sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. This month has been kinda busy. Also next chapter is the start of what I'm gonna call the diary chapters. As you know audio diaries were very important in telling the stories in bioshock, and I feel it would make story telling easier on my part. It's also a way for me to do short, pure story chapters. So expect that coming up. Until then Read, Enjoy, Review. And toodles.**_

_**PS: R.I.P Michael Jackson and Billy Mayes**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: "Sssssh" I'll just slip this here.**_

* * *

They all began spinning erratically as the light got brighter and brighter. They felt as if they were falling into a bottomless pit, with no ground to support them. They fell, and fell, and fell, until finally the ground came up to meet them. They all hit it with a thud as they all had the wind knocked out of them. After finally getting a hold of themselves they all got up and looked around.

"Where are we" Jack asked.

"We seem to be in a time flux due to the erratic spontaneous release of energy colliding with the molecules in the air releasing energy and ripping a whole in time and space causing a wormhole to open and send us back to a predetermined area" Overbite commented looking around. They all started at him dumbly acting like this wasn't Overbite.

"What?" Sly asked.

"What we found was a sort of time machine that sent us back to a date set on that specific machine" Skyler explained.

"Isn't that what I just said? Jeez people it's only dynamic wormhole space-time theory" Overbite acted like he was explaining the alphabet.

"Right, Overbite, your explaining black hole theory to people who probably don't even get the concept of time and space, much less it's manipulation" a female voice chimed in behind them. They all turned to see Sissy walking up behind them in what looked to be a mid 1940's dress. They looked at her dumbfounded.

"What? Can't a girl look nice when she's programmed into this hunk of junk?" she cried out dusting off her dress. She began walking away from them, but noticing they didn't follow, crooked a finger and told them to follow. As they walked out of the dark they were engulfed in a light that temporarily blinded them for a moment. When they finally opened their eyes they were greeted with a bustling room surrounded by water.

"Where are we?" Skyler inquired before a large booming voice shot through the air.

"Welcome all and one to the grand opening of Rapture. Now let's try to all have fun and make this the new home away from home" the voice echoed through the entire plaza as if magnified by a speaker system. They all turned to see a large grinning wolf standing on a podium.

"Fang?" they all gasped. He looked just as he did when they left him passed out on the couch. They all rushed up to him but were suddenly stopped by the Sissy poltergeist, her hands becoming suddenly turning transparent.

"That's a big no no, you see even though you are seeing a place in the past, you really can't touch it. By utilizing the electromagnetic pulses used to store memory in Fang's brain, the device you touched immediately sent those pulses into your brain. In other word's, your basically dreaming while your awake" she said smiling a cute little smile. They didn't have too much time to wrap their brains around as yet another loud voice ripped through the peaceful chatter.

"Oi Fang, we seem to be havin a tad bit of a mess over in the rooms" a large rhino tore through the crowd. Fang whispered something to the rhino as the rhino whispered something back. Fang addressed the crowd and excused himself and the rhino into a nearby hallway. The gang followed close after and found a large room filled to the brim with waiter looking workers holding large glasses of wine and food.

"Okay listen up everybody, we seem to have a small bit of a rat problem in our midst. Now I want you all to treat every guest with the utmost respect. I'll be absent from the party for a tiny bit of time. Until then, bring out the food and drink, then enjoy yourselves and introduce yourselves to your new neighbors" Fang said in his normally sunny tone. They all filed into the room and a band started playing some atmospheric music. Fang then brought the rhino with him as the gang filed along. They found themselves in a room filled with monitors while Fang quickly sat down and tapped furiously into a keyboard.

"I don't get it, we picked them all. They were all good people and experts in their field. Oh well, guess we'll just have to pick out the rat" Fang said sighing.

"Um sir, if I may what does this "rat" intend to do" the rhino asked quizzically analyzing the monitors.

"We have received word from a very reliable word about a very well known spy that is trying to infiltrate us, we need to stop him" Fang said as he sighed and made his way back to the party. The scene suddenly changed to what appeared to be night. The sphere just came in from the outside, looking brand new and wet all over. It halted with a sudden jerk and a large thunk was heard on the inside.

The door opened quietly and a very disgruntled toucan stepped out of the vehicle. A briefcase in hand and a suit on his back, he looked incredibly business like. His beak was a tad bit on the short side, other than that he was a regular looking bird.

"Damn bathysphere, you think there civilization this advanced would find an easier way to stop" he grunted.

"We have Mr. fléau, we just haven't gotten around to installing it. And we really aren't all that advanced, just faster to the uptake than the outside world." The young Fang rounded a corner, he was also dressed in a suit. His on the other hand was a bit less "formal", it was an undershirt, jacket, dress pants and nothing else.

"I see that Rapture is a more laid back civilization" he chuckled and extended his hand.

"That is very true, we know when to work, and when to play. But in Rapture, their one in the same. That is my basis on life, if you can enjoy what it is your doing, then life is good. In Rapture, a man is entitled to the sweat on his brow, the blood in his veins, and the energy of his spirit. He is not put off by things such as laws, physical limitations, or faith." He grabbed the hand and gave it a good shake. "You'll find that we only invite the most gifted and peaceful people into Rapture Mr. fléau, you're a very lucky man." He gave a smile that was white and innocent.

"So I've heard, oh and please, call me Jacque. Mr. fléau is so formal" he himself smiled. "I'm interested in how you keep a civilization such as this in top shape" he said curiously.

Fang chuckled, "Jacque, let me give you the grand tour." He led him out the hallway and into what appeared to be a large ballroom. "This is what I call the gates to heaven, this is basically where you can go to any part of Rapture. It is separated into 7 main places, but that can wait. We are going to your living quarters, into the garden of Eden district, or the main living district. In the apartment there will be a pamphlet that will be your guide to the rest of your stay here. Your job will begin 3 weeks from now, until then you will tell them you're a new guy. Don't worry, people here are trusting, THAT is how rapture is run, we are a true democracy. I'm just a figure head, not a true king."

"That's all fine and dandy Fang, but I really would like to get unpacking." Jacque smiled, Fang bowed and left the room. "Nice place, so peaceful, so serene, computer" he pulled out a small pocket watch but the face was replaced with a large red screen. _"Yes user"_ the device said scratchily. "What is my current record for leader's "real estate" plan"? _"Well user, your current record is 8 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 9 hours, 48 minutes, and 3 seconds" _the machine displayed the time on the screen. "Good, the people will be easy, their monetary system" he opened the pamphlet on the table. "They have a bartering system, the people control the government, and as for the head" he grinned evilly, "the best way to kill a superior body is to sever the head."

He over to his briefcase and began rummaging through it. He pulled out a wine glass and a bottle of wine, pouring himself a glass he began thinking.

"Computer" he said in a low quiet voice.

"_Yes user"_ the machine replied.

"I will use you as my new personal assistant. I will bring you in public so I need a name to call you. What would you like it to be?"

"_Well my original creator nicknamed me Model 6" _he replied.

"Model 6, I like it" he grinned taking a sip of his wine. It was a pure red, almost blood like except thickness. "And one more thing" he said finishing of his glass.

"_Yes sir" _the cold voice replied.

"Set a timer, December 24 at 23:32:53. At that time, I should be finishing up, if not, I want you to immediately delete all files on your database."

"_Yes sir, and what of me if this deletion should happen" _he asked a little hazardly.

"You're a free program" he smiled. They all sat there dumbfounded as they realized this was the start of the end of rapture. They again had little to no time to take this in as the world around them suddenly swirled out of control again and they found themselves, again, blinded. Once they again found themselves on solid ground they opened their eyes and saw they were back in their original Prague hideout. Fang was still passed out on the couch but as his eye was twitching mechanically, but it soon stopped. They all looked around as they opened and examined his eye. It glowed a deep mechanical red for a moment but soon subsided. Fang, still being asleep, just moved to a more comfortable position. The gang looked at each other and, being dead beat tired, also fell asleep soon after.

_**(In An Unknown Location, At an Unknown Time)**_

"So….it seems……that Model 6….. has picked up something" a voice gasped in between words "Excellent" a smile broke out in the dark.

* * *

_**A/N: As it seems it has been since the beginning of summer since my last update, I must truly apologize. With many things, happening during the summer (both of my computers breaking) it was hard to pump out a new chapter. It is pretty late and I am tired so I'll leave you to your reading. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm opening a new poll for next chapter. I want to see how my readers think my story should go. Leave it in a review or pm me your ideas. The best idea will be used in my story, so until then, Toodles. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: As it seems our computers shall never be truly fixed, I shall try to revisit this story as much as possible. I must apologize for the lack of all the updating. I can't promise when the next one will be, but I shall try to make this one come out as soon as possible.**_

(Line Here)

They had all stumbled into a troubled sleep that night, the previous event still burned into their memories. So Jacque had been the end of Rapture. But what had all this talk of a leader, and his "real estate" plan been. They had little time to think about before Fang had aroused them all and had them suiting up for the trip out of the hideout.

"So where exactly is this lab?" Fang impatiently tapped his foot on the van ride to Skyler's lab.

"For the last time we're almost there" Skyler impatiently answered, "why are you so guidy to get out of here?"

"We just have a time table to keep" he snapped angrily. They were all taken aback by his rashness. The gang was silent until they finally at Skyler's lab, which in Contessa's personal taste, was decorated in gothic style.

"Ah, home sweet home" Skyler sighed.

"Yeah, who's home, Frankenstein?" Sly chuckled.

"Very funny Mr. Cooper, but I will say it isn't his home, not through a lack of trying" he chuckled evilly. This shut up Sly for quite awhile from his normal shenanigans. They were led from hallway to hallway past horrific machines and rooms that seemed to be more at home in a torture room. As they entered the main room, they noticed a large stained-glass window above them all. It depicted a large fiery figure throwing pillars at what appeared to be an angelic figure.

"What's with the giant window" Sissy asked absent-mindedly.

"If you really want to know it's more of a metaphor for life if you think about it. Some may think good and bad are black and white, and some more may think there's a shade of gray, this is not true. As far as colors of good and bad, there are more colors than the rainbow. It's far too confusing for even me to get into, the Living psyche is a hard thing to analyze. No matter how advanced technology gets, the organic brain will be eons above it. People, by nature, are flawed in many ways. But this is not always a bad thing, take Mr. Cooper for example. Though he is bad in sight of laws, he is in general a good lad. We've all heard the Robin Hood story before, so I won't go into it. But then we have people like me, evil to the core" he chuckled along with Fang and Jack. "But then there's the fact that no one thing can exist without the other. We can always try for the perfect, peaceful, clean world, but we will never get it" he sat in a chair and poured a glass of wine.

"But of course we can, we just need to get rid of all the evil people in the world" Sissy interjected loudly.

"Ah, but then we get into a difference in opinion" Fang came in. "What is evil to you, may be just peachy to someone else. What you call cruel and unusual, is just another day on the job for others. What may be just for Robin Hood, will be an ultimate crime for King John. It's all up to how you perceive the world" Fang said taking a seat himself.

"And you also must think, Good can't exist without evil" Skyler said as they all sat down around him. "A hero must have a villain, lest his story have no reason to exist. A police officer needs a criminal or else he wouldn't have a job. No good things could happen if we had no difference between the two. In other words, if we didn't have me, we wouldn't have Sly. Get it now?" Skyler reclined and let it all sink in. They were all letting it sink in when Fang got up and walked around impatiently.

"So what is it that we're needing to do" Fang wandered around impatiently. He seemed to be getting more and more riled up. Skyler sighed as he got up and headed over to a portrait of his deceased father. He pulled it out and a small passage opened in the floor. He led them all down deep into a cellar of some sort. When he flipped the lights the room flooded with cold fluorescent light. It showed the room as nothing but a white tiled emptiness. He immediately made the motion to sit, and was greeted by a chair appearing out of nowhere. They all did so and were both greeted by the same thing.

"This room is specifically designed to read the user's mind and get him/her what he/she needs. Unfortunately it only corresponds with those enhanced with plasmids, i.e. Fang and I. But that's another story for another day, for now we get on to the task at hand, destroying my mother's rehabilitation center. I know that seems a bit evil, but it is. Our family line has completely and totally been destroyed by my mother and my siblings. Helping others" he spat, "we were never made to be "good". We were meant to take what we wanted when we wanted. If a strict wipe out of all of my family is needed then so be it" he said swirling his wine in his glass.

"That's, that's, that's horrible!" Sissy jumped up and began shaking Skyler by his collar. To this he simply brushed her off and pushed her into her chair. He recomposed himself and took a deep breathe.

"It is a tad gruesome, but a necessary step in helping you all. With Interpol working with Inc., she will not only be a pain, but this gives me an excuse to destroy that which has tainted my family" he said coolly. Sissy, furiated, twitched in her seat trying to contain herself. She finally could no longer take it and jumped out of her seat and began her angered way to Skyler. She was able to punch him twice in the face before Big and Fang were able to pull her off him. He simply got up and brushed himself off.

"Now if we could keep the outbursts to a minimum, I'd like to explain my reasoning as best as I can" Skyler calmly said.

"You think you'd be able to justify to me about destroying your own family?" Sissy angrily bit back.

"No you silly girl, I'm just trying to make sure my reasons are justified to myself. I could care less what a girl like you thought of me. What I am trying to do, much like what Interpol, and your gang, does, is end my family line's suffering quick and painless" he said sitting back down.

"And how do we do anything that barely resembles what you say to be doing?" Sissy screamed insulted.

"When a member of society becomes unruly, or criminal as some put it, you end said misery by simply locking him away. Or in some cases if the person has done enough damage, the death penalty. I'm not justifying my actions, just putting it in a way for you to understand my dear" he said taking his last swig of wine. "Now if I may speak again, let us get to the deal I've prepared" he said clicking a button on his chair. A chest slowly rose to the surface from the ground and Fang's eyes widened with shock. The chest looked similar to all chests, the only unique thing about it was emblazoned on it was a drill symbol.

"Where did you get these?" Fang suspiciously eyed Skyler as he picked it up. He opened it quickly, then swiftly closed it. "Let me guess, we help you, we get this chest" Fang sighed.

"Precisely" Skyler chuckled to himself. Fang pondered almost instantly and agreed.

"But we need a plan" he grunted not taking his eyes off the chest.

"Already planned my friend" Skyler said pressing another button on his chair as a holographic orb popped into the middle of the room. "In this diagram you shall see my mother's facility. A lot better than her older one, but nowhere near as impregnable" the building popped onto the screen. "Jack and Fang shall blow a hole in the main entrance…."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about recon, not to mention blowing straight in will et us caught in no time" Sly interjected.

"Not to worry Mr. Cooper, all this has been thought ahead of time. Any and all possible mishaps have been evaluated and this is the best plan that could be made, now let me finish. As soon as Jack and Fang have made their way in, that's were we shall spring our trap. Police will no doubtedly flood the front gates and confront the two. From their we will have Mr. Cooper sneak in and steal a few access codes needed to access some more private files. From there Big and Overbite will come from behind and make sure every inch of the establishment is destroyed. From there we shall proceed in a small bit of mourning and you can be on your merry way. Sound good?" Skyler proposed his idea and let Fang consider it for the moment.

It took Fang not a second's thought before he replied, "We shall do it" he said emotionless. All of the gang shot up in protest, but Fang simply waved them down and retired to a room Skyler had prepared in advanced. One for the boys, one for Sissy. As he headed to his room he said, again emotionless, "Jack, Big, Overbite, I'd like to see you about something a bit later tonight." He then left the room and left the other's to their thoughts. As they finally made their ways to their rooms, Sissy pulled Jack aside from all the other's.

"Jack," Sissy said in a low concerned voice, "does Fang seem, different to you?"

"He does seem to be acting weird, he has been for quite some time now" Jack answered concerned as well. "I'll address him on it, now get to bed, it's already 11" he shooed her back to her room. She fell into a deep slumber that night.

_**The Next Day**_

Sissy woke up and met the boys in the white room, but they had all dressed in their job clothes.

"You can't be serious" she shrieked, "you're actually doing this!"

"It must be done" Fang exclaimed as they other guys just stood with their heads hanging in shame. Enraged she ran straight to her room, where she stayed until it happened.

_**15 minutes later**_

They arrived at the facility in no time, Fang drove like a madman. They arrived to the front to be met with a hail of lead. Every cop and his cousin was standing there to meet them with some kind of weapon.

"WHAT" Skyler angrily screamed, "they shouldn't know were here!"

"Well it looks like they do, and it seems we have a rat" Fang growled pulling away from the bullet fire. He jumped out leaving the steering to a rather unconscious like Big. He seemed alive but in a sort of daze. Skyler noticed, but really didn't care. He told Big to speed around the back, to which they were greeted by some familiar faces.

"Hello brother" Gloria smirked. Just then they had been greeted by a large explosion.

_**Back With Fang**_

As soon as he had jumped out of the car, Fang went to work and pulled out two very large Tommy guns. He proceeded to rain lead upon all those who imposed him.

"You boy's aren't going to stop me, not when I'm so close" he said pulling out a strange trigger device. To this all the policemen and women sneered and stepped aside to show Yuni strapped to the C4 he now held the trigger to.

"You wouldn't want to hurt your precious little cop now would you" a policewoman yelled.

"Don't care" Fang yelled and pressed the trigger as a large explosion ripped through the air. Sending all the police scattering from their places.

_**With The Rest Of The Gang**_

Gloria had successfully captured and cuffed the rest of the gang after the large explosion.

"O well" she sighed, "guess your friend isn't as honorable as he seemed" she snickered. She had thrown the boys to the ground and was holding Skyler by the collar. "Now why did u run away" she smacked him aside the face.

"I ran away because of my disgust for not only this profession, but this family. You all have succeeded in trampling over our family's proud heritage. Helping those beneath us" he spat. Gloria, obviously angry, began to beat the boy senseless. She was then stopped as a shrill whistle broke the air. She turned to see a familiar wolf holding a familiar spider. It was Fang, and by the look of it, he was holding her mother from an insane height that she was sure, her mother couldn't survive.

"Here's the deal spider" Fang cut to the chase in a cold, almost mechanical voice, "give me the codes to the safe or I accidentally drop her." He coldly shook Contessa wildly in the air. A shot ran through the air as a ball of lightning slammed into Fang startling him slightly. He turned to see and enraged Black and Blue holding their shock pistols, tears streaming from their eyes.

"You bastard!" they screamed, "how could you!" They proceeded to release all of the contents of their pistols until two very familiar boys tackled them both to the ground. They threw the girls apart from eachother. Both landed on their feet but stopped cold in their tracks when they saw their adversaries.

_**Black's Fight**_

Black was without words and beside herself to see Big standing there both his blade's pulled. Just a few days ago, he told her he loved her, now he stood their with a cold emotionless look on his face ready to cut her up. Even more tears rushed to her face as she drew her shock pistol.

"Big…please…don't make me hurt you" she sobbed. She had no time to react as he quickly sped towards her. In a quick flash of light, it was all over.

_**Blue's Fight**_

Blue was downright furious at Overbite, his friend had just killed her best friend. She quickly cracked her knuckles and began her way towards him, but something was different. Overbite wasn't normal, he didn't toy with her, or even say a word, just stood there blankly. She ran towards him, and her fight ended just as quickly as Black's did.

_**The Main Fight**_

As the Contessa flew faster and faster to the ground, only by a miracle was Gloria able to catch and save her mother. She angrily looked up at Fang who proceeded to twitch and jump as the electricity coursed through his body. She was immediately alerted to the sound of multiple gunshots on the ground. Her glance to the ground only showed Jack and Sly, also being unusually blank and uncaring, holding Carmelita and Tange by their collars. Joining them soon enough were a blood spattered Black and Blue.

"It's over Gloria" Fang said in a voice that kept getting more and more mechanical, "give me the codes or the girls get it" his voice rang with evil and uncaring. Just then a shadow appeared behind Fang and he felt a metallic object press into his back.

"No, it's only over for you" Yuni said pressing a fully loaded M9 into his back. "I don't know what happened to you but from what just happened, I don't know you anymore as the Fang I cared for" she teared up just saying. She was only suprised when Fang's hand reached back and crushed the gun like it was glass. He then turned with mechanical precession and grasped Yuni by her throat, choking her of her precious air.

_Is this how I'm really going to die? Killed by the one man I loved, the only one who ever made me feel special? I was such a fool to think love was possible from a cold blooded criminal like him?_

Just as her vision began to fade she heard a familiar, warm voice scream out it anger, "let her go!' Just as the voice pierced her ear a cold metallic rang through the air as Fang was ripped in half. Yuni fell to the ground, still in a daze.

_So I'm actually going to die by falling, so be it. I have nothing to live for anyway. _Was all she could think as she plummeted towards the ground.

_But you do have so much to live for. For one, you get to see handsome ol' me. _A familiar voice, thought, rang in her head. Right before she hit, she felt all her weight scooped out from the air and into warm, welcoming place. Before she blacked out she was able to see Fang's smiling face greet her.

"Hey sunshine" he smiled as he say her down, "miss me?"

She smiled, and knew now everything was going to be alright, then passed out.

_**Outside of Yuni's Consciousness**_

Fang had proceeded to set down Yuni in a safe place and then looked up at the two halves of the impostor Fang. The girl's could only look at him before their respective captor were ripped away with Fang disappearing with them. He appeared again right in front of them, his buddies tied up in front with him.

"Now I know what your all thinking, what the flying flip is going on!" he smiled and exclaimed. "But right now, no answers yet, I gotta go kick some tin can ass" he winked and flew up to the wreckage. He began pulling off kicks and flips so fast the eye couldn't catch a single bit of it soon. After a full minute of the fighting blur, the hunk of metal, the fake skin had flown off earlier, landed with a large thud.

"Wha……" was all the girls could say before Fang put his finger to his lips that told them to shush. He proceeded over to the girls and whispered to them, "now girls, a lot of your questions are needing answers, but right now we need to get my friends out of his mind control. Yes, they never wanted to hurt you, ever. But right now the only thing that can break the control is a kiss" he smiled. They looked at him agape but proceeded to do so. They all walked towards their respective crush.

"Do we really have to do this?" Carmelita complained, though she did a bad job of hiding it.

"I don't wana kiss this criminal unless I have to" Blue also complained very unconvincingly. Black just blushed and knelt right next to Big.

"Well there is the very painful and scarring surgery" he thought aloud, then chuckled. They groaned and planted a kiss firmly on the lips of their men.

Fang chuckled under his breath as a spark shot from his finger to the foreheads of his teammates. They all revived from their haze, only to find their crushes firmly locking lips with them. They needlessly continued until Fang loudly cleared his throat. The girls jumped up and blushed the deepest shades of red.

"So how do we know your the real Fang?" Carmelita finally barked out in embarrassment. But before he could answer Jack, obviously not hearing her burst out "WAS THAT TRULY NECESSARY?" Fang fell on his back laughing as hard as he could.

"Naw, I just love messing with you all" he burst out laughing.

"That's the real Fang alright" Tange groaned.

"But you said a kiss would revive them" Black yipped still a deep red.

"Nope, just a small shock to the brain and it snapped em' right out of it" he laughed, "I just decided I'd give you all a little sorry gift for my absence." Now I know you're all wondering about where I've been and so on, but this isn't the right place. Where's Kitty and Jacque?" Fang looked around.

"Jacque said he's 'man the station' whatever that means" Blue informed Fang.

"Good, good, now all we need to do is get there, follow me" he said as he picked up Yuni bridal style and they all went to a car with Sissy at the wheel.

(Line here)

_**A/N: Too tired to talk, enjoy the chapter. Be here next time and stuff. Rate and review.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

_**A/N: Yes you all probably hate me for being this late. So I'll try and explain myself at the end.**_

* * *

They all sped with relative silence away from the smoldering wreckage that was once the correctional facility. Sissy sped to and fro making sharper and more erratic turns as they got farther. They finally couldn't stand the silence as Blue broke out, "Ok, I'm probably not the only one that's confused here, so spill it, what's happening?" the husky inquired quickly. With a sigh Fang began his long explanation.

"Well for one, that Fang back there was a robot, to a degree. You see, Inc. has sought to get rid of me in order to make their jobs easier. So, back in India they kidnapped me and were able to replace me with Model 10" they began to speak but were silenced when Fang raised his hand, "hold all questions until I'm done, thank you. Once that happened, he went about and was able to replace me pretty well for awhile. But as he got closer to his goal, he got sloppier and sloppier. You all probably noticed Barimba commented on "my" not being human. Probably made Model 10 mad and he showed his eyes as a warning. But anyway, he probably found out about our secret weapon against the Inc. but was unable to properly get ahold of it. But once Skyler showed him he was in fact in possession of that very weapon, he began very desperate, as did the Inc.. I'm not very sure when I was myself captured, just remember waking up in a tube with Sissy breaking me out. After that, I pieced two and two together and came in and saved everybody, and here we are. Okay I'm done, now questions?" he slid into his chair making sure not to wake the unconscious Yuni next to him.

"What is this secret weapon that we could use to destroy the Inc.?" Carmelita chirped in curiously.

"Ah, always to the point Ms. Fox. For now let's just say I've found an old friend that I'd like to get in order to make the destruction of Inc. so much easier" he said going off in thought.

"So what are we supposed to until we get this weapon?" Black butted into Fag's thoughts. He sighed nostalgically as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Right now this weapon is within our grasp, Skyler is within grasp of such a weapon, isn't that right?" he smiled towards the spider with his eyes closed. He simply answered by nodding his head and appeared to drift off to sleep. They all soon drifted off, all except Sissy and Fang. They rode in silence until Sissy spoke up, "You know the suit has probably been separated too long to be of use to you" she blankly said knowing it would have no effect. He just gave a sweet smile and patted Sissy on her head.

"You should also know that I'm old enough to know that I'm not going to make it through the fight anyway. I'm okay with that, I'm starting to believe right now that this time is also not mine for the living, like so many before me. But I am willing to save it" he kept smiling. Sissy was worried, but she wouldn't tell him that. All in all the ride took about 5 minutes more after that. They all filed into the house and sat in the previous room that Skyler had given them the previous speech beforehand.

"So now, where is this secret weapon?" Sly piped in as he sat down. Skyler, still particularly tired just pushed a button and that similar chest they remembered with the drill slowly rose to the ground floor. Fang strode over to it and patted the chest endearingly.

"Ah, we meet again old friend" he smiled nostalgically.

"You sound like this thing is a person" Carmelita eyed him suspiciously. He chuckled a bit to himself.

"I suppose he was at one point, I do suppose he was even a great man at one point. But, like all great men, he had to fall at one point or another" he stared off reverently into space.

"Why not show them who it was that it belonged to" Skylar said dazedly.

"That is a great idea" Fang exclaimed digging around a pouch on his side. "Now where did I, Oh here it is" he exclaimed pulling out a small little packet. He ripped it open and threw what appeared to be dust upon the ground. As it impacted the ground the room swirled into a vortex of lights and dust.

"What is this" Sissy screamed into the vortex.

"We call it portable sands of time. They aren't as accurate or as powerful as the real deal, but it gets the job done" Fang roared over all the noise. They suddenly felt the ground give way as they began to fall again, much like the last time they took a trip to the past.

* * *

They all stirred to the sound of humming and saw a very familiar place. It was the large bathysphere hall were they had first seen Jacque. It looked just the same as when they had seen the party, only without the party. Everything was set up and ready, but no one was around. They turned around at the sound of something breaking the water, It was a bathysphere. After a few seconds, the door popped open with a hiss. Out strode a Black dog in a suit and fedora. They watched him give the place a good lookover and sigh contentedly.

"I'm finally here" he smiled warmly, "and I couldn't have imagined a better place."

"Ah, Moe, I thought you'd be the first here. So, how do you like it" a familiar voice sounded behind them. The old Fang ran out and began to shake the man's hand vigorously.

"It's a dream come true. Is it real Fang?" he looked hopefully at the young wolf. Fang just chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Yes, it is" he smiled just as warmly. They both walked off and the scene was once again swept in sands.

"Let's fast forward to a later date. One thing I should tell you before we continue. Moe was a poor soul who had simply lost the will to live until I was able to find him. He had lost his family and job and more. I was recruiting people who were willing to work for food and lodging, he jumped at the offer. The whole month after that, he was probably the most excited about the whole city. This was his break, and he loved the city almost as much as I had. Even to the point where he joined the protector program" Fang said swirling the sands around his hand.

"The protector program?" Jack questioned.

"Finally able to talk, that's good. That hypnosis plasmid is a pain to deal with, even after the thoughts are messed with. To answer your question, well, you'll see soon" Fang sighed as he turned to the now clearing sands. It opened to Moe laying on a hospital bed looking sleepy. For a few seconds, all was silent, then Fang and the mysterious wolf woman from earlier stepped in. She had a small bundle in her arms and Fang was sitting next to Moe.

"How you doing buddy?" Fang said softly. Moe weakly smiled while fighting to say alive.

"Doing better than you" he chuckled. "I heard your experiment wasn't too successful. How did they put it? Too expensive, that's what it was. I think you deserve the title I was given" he sighed as he looked like he fell asleep.

"Boy, you deserve the title more than me. You're the big man now. "The Protector" yeah, it fits you well. Rapture could use more guys like you" Fang smiled as he held the sleepy man's hand comfortingly.

"And whoever becomes your sister will become will be in the safest hands" the girl smiled sweetly. She shifted the bundle to her other arm, and patted the man's shoulder.

"All I know miss, is that Fang struck out with you" he chuckled as he fell asleep. She smiled and kissed Fang on the forehead. Yuni got a little jealous but was reassured when Fang gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Let's leave him for now" Fang sighed and lead the girl out of the room.

"How much longer till he's fitted to his armor?" the girl asked scared.

"Don't worry, we made him a special set of armor, he won't have trouble fitting. We still don't know how the public will react to his appearance" He sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" she whispered as they walked off into the now sand engulfed wall.

* * *

They soon returned to the room they were originally. They all sat and chewed on this bit of information.

"What happened to Moe?" Blue barked up. Fang thought for a few seconds before answering.

"He was killed while trying to protect his little sister. Now that we have had that last bit of history, let's get "The Protector Armor" out" he said making his way to the chest. He popped the top open respectively, only to sport a look of dread soon after.

"What is it this time?" Skyler quite annoyed groaned.

"The chest is empty" Fang gasped.

* * *

**Unknown Time, Unknown Place**

"Have you brought the suit with you?" a shadowy figure addressed a twitching, smoking, glitching robot in front of him.

"I have sir" the robot buzzed out in a broken tone. He pulled out a set of armor that looked quite a bit like Pain and Panic's armor from afar.

"That is good, now no one can stop us" the shadowy figure chuckled maniacally.

* * *

_**A/N: I know a lot of you are probably been wondering were I have been. Well, I've been pretty busy so far. For a few reasons I've been preoccupied.**_

_**Bioshock 2 (it came out and I must say, it may play a good place in this story**_

_**School (nough said)**_

_**Been trying to finish the plan for the plot (not going so hot)**_

_**Been all around blah as far as computers go (they all break!)**_

_**All those reasons have been pretty much solved so I will hopefully be turning out chapters soon. We are soon heading the end of our mythical journey of No Night Knows Peace. At this point I'm wondering what I should do. My options are either to make a sequel to No Night Knows Peace, or should I start up another idea codenamed "legacies". A simple pm or comment with what I should do would be very helpful. Until then, I'm beat and must turn in. So until next time, read, enjoy, comment, and toodles.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

_**A/N- Yeah, um apparently the site forgot to send me messages about comments and other things and without the reminder my thoughts went to other places, with over 7 months distance, I apologize to my readers and quite frankly wouldn't be suprised if I lost a lot of you. I hope to make it up to you guys.**_

* * *

Fang just gaped at the empty chest, a mixture of fear and anger swelling in his gut. His hands clenched and unclenched again and again as he bared his teeth angrily at the chest. His hands sparked with small blue arks of electricity. He slowly pulled out a small red disk. He turned it over in his hands for a second before growling angrily and smashing it to pieces in his hands, the electricity exploding around him.

"They send him as an impostor, hurting my friends posing as me" he said twitching all over. "They sent him to destroy my city, killing her in the process" he growled again as his wrists began to glow a dull blue light. "But the worst is this, stealing his armor, do they really have no such respect for the dead?" he roared as a huge blast of electricity blasted from his hands and slammed into the wall. Skyler jumped with a mixture of suprise and slight anger.

"Hey, the walls aren't designed to take those kinds of blasts" he said before Fang shot a glare at him, to which his faced snapped to one of immeasurable fear. He quickly grabbed a flashlight and quickly swiped the light across Fang's face and grabbed his wrists.

"We don't have a whole lot of time" Fang said his voice changing tone at a quick fluid pace. Skyler quickly Felt his wrists, then his heart, and quickly checked his right bicep out of sight of the rest.

"The pulse, the slug's activity, even the mark is coming back" he said as he snapped near each ear, each ear twitching a millisecond before the actual noise, "even the hypersonic response. This can't be good, no not good at all" he said as he quickly ran out only to come back in carrying an assortment of red and blue tinted tubes. Fang quickly took off his shirt, obvious pain and stiffness in his movements. Jack slowly stepped toward Fang and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's happening" he asked his best friend as he covered up the sight from the rest of the people. Fang sighed heavily and looked up at his best friend and gave him a weak pained grin.

"We no longer have a choice, we have to attack the Inc. now" he started to get up but was soon pushed down by both Skyler and Jack. Both gave him a stern look, though Jack looked scarier with the scars over his eyes.

"You are in no shape to get up right now" Skyler said sternly as the rest finally began to crowd around the spectacle. They all saw Skyler slipping in needle upon needle deep into his chest. Creepy thing was, his chest was moving as if snakes were crawling under his skin, writhing and wriggling fluidly. Most of them gasped while Sly simply just looked on with interest. He quickly signaled Skyler to stop.

"You all need your rest, we attack Inc. tomorrow" as they began to protest he put up his hand, "we have no time to discuss this. I also can't discuss why this is happening, but I can assure you, I will tell you everything and answer all of your questions as soon as this is over" Fang said while breathing heavily. They all looked at each other, then back at him, then slowly filed out of the room.

"Sly!" Fang called out to the raccoon "please stay for a second, we need to talk" he said as Sly closed the door on everyone.

* * *

"So how are we even supposed to be close to ready for this?" Blue said as she quickly changed into her pajamas and slid into her bed, Skyler obviously expecting the extra girls. Providing extra beds, even night clothes for them.

"I don't think we're even going to stand a chance against the Inc. if we're only going in with such an insignificant force. I would have thought Fang and Jacque would have at least had a large attack force, but just us, it seems impossible" Black said with fear and anxiety dripping in her voice.

"Why are we even fighting this fight? Fang has told us absolutely nothing about these leaders. For all we know, he could simply be a terrorist looking for help" Tange commented as she too got ready for bed. Carmelita just silently got ready for bed, seeing Sly stay after the rest, worrying her. They all turned to Sissy as she too slid into her bed. She simply closed her eyes and put her arms behind her head.

"Fang has a plan, though a hasty one, he still has one. I know none of you trust him like I do, heck none of you trust him period, but you just gotta have faith in Fang. He's doing this not just for the good of us, or the good of the world, this is for all of existence" she said cryptically as she slipped off to sleep. The girls could only look at each other and go to sleep themselves.

* * *

"So we are really going to attack Inc. tomorrow? With such little resources at our disposal? I mean, we don't even have the suit anymore." Overbite said as he nervously paced about the room.

"It's all we can apparently do" Big sighed as he too felt nervousness creep up on him, "Fang says their planning something, something rather important."

"I know that, but the least he could do is tell us what is happening. I mean did you see that" Overbite threw up his arms, "what the hell was that? It looked like he was infested with snakes! And what's worse is that he's not even being decent enough to tell us what is up!" he raved. Big paused as if to think of what to think of next.

"I think it's for our collective goods that he hasn't told us anything yet" he commented gaining odd looks from Overbite. "I know that may sound odd, but remember when he first decided not to tell of us the plasmids? When he finally did, we all wanted them, and went behind his back. It was by a stroke of luck that he got to us before we died. I think this may be something similar" he replied cautiously.

"Well I say we march in and demand he tell us what…" Overbite was interrupted by a strange fuzz in his vision and a huge burst of static sound in his ear. It only lasted for a fraction of a second, but long enough to catch his attention. It appeared that Big had experienced the same thing as they both blinked oddly.

"Did you…" Overbite began to ask.

"See a brief fuzziness along with static? Yes I did" Big replied confused. Both began to get up but were stopped at the door as Jack slowly walked in. He had a pair of heavily darkened sunglasses over his eyes. Both quickly rushed over to him, at which he side stepped as they clumsily ran into the door. They rubbed their noses and soon were back up to pester Jack about what had happened.

"What'd Fang have to say?" Overbite curiously prodded Jack.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Big followed up instantly.

"What's wrong with Fang?" Overbite asked not worrying about his previous answer.

"Does he really expect to attack Inc. so soon?" Big continued the barrage of questions. They would have continued had Jack not held up a hand and tiredly sighed. He took off his sunglasses for a moment to rub the bridge of his nose. He quickly replaced them and began to change for bed.

"Fang has a plan, he'll tell us about it tomorrow, nothings wrong with Fang, and yes we attack Inc. tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I am very tired and would like to go to sleep" he tiredly exclaimed as he slipped into bed and fell fast asleep. The other two dogs simply looked at each other, sighed defeated, and too followed Jack's example. But both had noticed something about their dear friend, his scars were much smaller, almost gone.

_**With Fang and Skyler**_

Both had waited until Jack had completely left to continue where they left off. Skyler went back to sticking Fang with tube and syringes of varying colors. He was inserting more and more syringes until Fang finally spoke up.

"Do you think all this is worth it? We'll probably destabilize a properly placed government, destroy the economic standing of nations all over, even ruin a bunch of lives for some people" Fang said staring blankly at the floor. Skyler turned to his friend and thought for a small second. He then got up and gripped Fang assuredly on his shoulders.

"Fang, all of you, this isn't about this nation. It isn't even about this world. If what you assume is correct, this is about all of the existences. We cannot risk the well being of everything currently and possibly in existence, for one small little insignificant universe" Skyler said patting Fang on his shoulders. Fang managed a weak smile before sighing heavily.

"That may be true, doesn't make any of us feel any better" Fang said getting back to being stabbed by needles. Skyler chuckled evilly before grinning up at Fang.

"Look at the bright side, after al of this, you get to explain about all of this complicated science and existence stuff to all of them, including this Ms. Petro I've heard so much about" he chuckled to himself.

"Oh god don't remind me" Fang groaned loudly. Both began laughing heartily for a small while. But both began to somber up again.

"I've got a few questions" Skyler asked seriously.

"Shoot" Fang exclaimed as he crossed his legs, the needlework finally done.

"Besides Ms. Petro, who else did you bring here" Skyler asked sitting down himself.

"You have a good eye, I thought only I knew. Despite you may think, very few of my friends here are simply themselves. While yes, they are who they are here, but I have added personality traits from their other selves. I have done the same with myself, though since I am the one doing it, it's a tad unstable. Hence why my many different mood swings and power swings" Fang said leaning back in his chair. Skyler chewed on this for a moment before asking his next question.

"That small hiccup that happened when you fixed up Jack, what was that?" Skyler asked.

"That was a… glitch, if you will, in the system" Fang said as he pulled at his wrist, his skin slowly peeled back off of a metallic band surrounding his wrist. Like a watch, a small contraption on the top, as it whirred and buzzed. Suddenly it sparked slightly and went calm once again. "That's why we have so little time in which to attack Inc.. This thing is on its last leg, and I'm afraid what'll happen once it dies out. It may just die and need a new battery, it may cause a cataclysmic reaction in time and space and destroy everything in the universe it currently occupies" Fang said somberly.

"And if the latter happens?" Skyler asked curiously shifting uneasily in his chair.

"Then I take the leader, then take myself, and find a dimension completely void of any life of any kind, and I simply place myself and the leader in said dimension" Fang said simply.

"You haven't had any time to separate the rest of the… well, you's. Should you do that it would mean…" Skyler interjected.

"The end of all the Fang's currently existing in me during this current moment. I am aware of this and have conversed it with the rest of them. We are all in agreement" Fang said calmly.

"And what of the others whom you have manifested multiple beings?" Skyler asked curiously.

"In theory, as soon as the immense force ripping them from their dimension is gone, it should simply blast them back into their own realities" Fang replied.

"That's a heavy risk you're putting on theory" Skyler added.

"Since when do you care about risks of others" Fang laughed.

"True, just don't want to see this me ripped to shreds" he winked. Both chuckled and soon made their way to their respective room.

"Well, night old friend, tomorrow we save existence" Fang said as he quietly entered the room with the rest of his friends. Skyler simply stood outside his room for a second seeming to contemplate something.

_**Undisclosed Location, **_

"They're about to attack" and old raspy voice commented out of the blue, startling the three other gentlemen sitting around him. They all looked up from their work and eyed him suspiciously.

"Who?" They replied in unison. The old man simply just sat in the shadows as he sighed thoughtfully. He seemed deep in thought as the African man asked again.

"Who's about to attack" he asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The old man shifted as well before knowingly standing up and walking to the door of their office.

"Fang and his entourage" the old man said as he left the door, "I shall be preparing for their arrival. Don't wait up for me!" he called as he got further and further down the hall. They all looked at him strangely and got up quickly to follow him down the hall.

"What do you mean he's attacking?" the British man asked as he walked along side the elder man. He simply kept walking down the corridor thinking to himself. All of the other men simply followed behind confused. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall turned to face the other men.

"Mr. Sanders" he said pointing to the Chameleon following in his tracks, "I wish for you to be our first line of defense. Rather than squash this little uproar, we're going to give them a little hope first" the old man chuckled.

"Twould be a pleasure sir" the Frenchman bowed politely and went off to prepare.

"Mr. Balewa, if you could please set up behind Sanders just in case he doesn't make the cut?" the elder asked once the chameleon was out of earshot. The Dingo replied with a nod and went to set up just as Sanders had. The elder simply waited for him to finish before addressing the third man.

"I don't expect either to fail, but if they should I wish for you to be prepared, you don't need to be stationed, but at least have yourself ready for a fight should one be necessary Mr. Jackson" the old man sighed looking towards the bulldog tiredly.

"Will do" the British man said clicking his heels, saluting, and then running to his respective room. The old man rubbed his temple before continuing his walk down the hallway. He flicked on the lights of a small room as the ambient green glow of the tubes in front of him. He stared at the two creatures in front of him as he looked at the small screens in front of him.

"Almost time girls, almost time" he said patting the thick glass as he pressed a few buttons on the console. He felt a small twinge of dizziness before going to the wall and clumsily fumbling at his pants pocket. He took deep gasps before finally removing the cap to his shot and slammed the needle into his thigh. He inhaled deeply before finally exhaling softly.

"Almost my time as well" he chuckled lightly feeling the weight of age on his frail body. He painfully pulled himself together and went back to work on his subjects. He took note of the immense amount of progress of the two women.

"Why, I remember when I picked you and the little one up, why only the father was the closest thing to living. So, I simply took the liberty of taking you from him, wasn't a very good thing to be near in your condition" he chuckled darkly. "But don't worry my dear, he's coming to get you now" he began cackling evilly adding his final touches to the wolves in the tubes, "and he's going to be here very soon."

Evil laughter filled the night air as the old man went through his evil agenda with Fang all the more unknowing.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, for one I don't think I can apologize enough for how long it has taken me to upload this chapter. I may have lost a lot of my readers and hope that you guys can hop right back on with this update. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long. Now that we have that done, let's talk business. For one, yes I removed my Naruto story. I just ran out of ideas and the manga is still updating to a point where all my original ideas were made invalid. Another note is that I shall soon be starting up some new stories and actually have too many ideas, thus, if numbers allow, I would like for at least a few readers to vote on my next stories. If any ideas are posted before I finish, I'll write a sample to see if it's plausible. If no ideas come before, I'll write a few samples after. Now if some of you are going "say what now?" to the happenings of this chapter, believe me it'll all be revealed later. And I know some of you will be angry with me, but if you could possibly write a comment or send a message just letting me know you're still there or like what you read, it'd be much appreciated. Thanks for reading, I hope to get the next few chapters up a little quicker than this one ^^. **_


End file.
